un juego peligroso
by peste21
Summary: la vida de Helga no parecía haber cambiado mucho pero una persona nueva en su vida se encargará de mostrale lo contrario y de paso poner las cosas de cabeza:D CAPITULO FINAL...
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold, espero que les guste, y que me cuenten que tal les pareció, como sea los dejo con el primer capitulo….. ahhhh por cierto se me olvidaba a veces me baso en personajes de otras series para mis fics, como en este caso Helga en este fic tiene cierto aire de Cassie de la serie británica Skins me encanta ese personaje aunque esté loca de remate (siempre me gustan los personajes disfuncionales¬¬…) :

______________

- vaya fiesta la de ayer…- pensó Helga aquella mañana mientras que se levantaba muy soñolienta. Ella se cruzó de piernas y observó la ventana, el cielo estaba gris se notaba que pronto llovería.

- MIRIAM, ERES UNA ESTUPIDA, SE NOTA QUE NO SABES HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA, NADA MÁS IRA COMO ME REGASTE EL CAFÉ ENCIMA ….- Helga supo que era el momento de intervenir, así que dejó la cama y bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

-¿ que pasa?- preguntó- nada, solo lo usual, tu madre lo volvió a hacer- Bob dejó la cocina bruscamente mientras que Helga tomaba un vaso de agua.

- Miriam….. ¿ no crees que es temprano para los batidos? Tómate esto por favor- la chica le pasó el vaso y le indicó que se sentara – gracias querida… ahhhh por cierto estoy segura que en una semana cumples años ¿ no es verdad?- Helga sonrió suavemente- 17 años Miriam, pero no importa, ahora tengo que prepararme para irme a clase-

Helga se vistió y se baño lo más rápido que pudo, después corrió a la estación del bus- Hola Helga…- dijo Phoebe mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-hey Phebs… ¿ que tal?-

-ohhhh nada diferente aunque ayer tuve una cita- Helga vio como en ese momento se subían al bus Grald y Arnold – helga…. Este… espero que no te moleste….-

- no te preocupes ve con el- phoebe fue emocionadísima a sentarse con Gerald, mientras que Arnold tubo que ocupar el lugar junto a Helga - heeee hola Helga ¿ puedo sentarme aquí? - la chica solo fingió desinterés y bostezo- como quieras cabeza de balón-

- te ves cansada… ¿otra vez de fiesta? Se que siempre vas sola a ese tipo de lugares, solo espero que no estés consumiendo drogas-

- pareciera que no me conoces, yo solo voy allá, balo un rato, me tomo una cerveza o dos y nada más, pero si crees que soy una adicta…-

- no creo que seas una adicta, solo creo que deberías tener más cuidado, hay gente peligrosa y tu hhhaaaaaaa…- dijo con exasperación- no sé por qué me preocupo por ti, creo que tu misma ya sabes que eres un desastre .

Helga miro muy herida a Arnold- jodete cabeza de balón- dijo antes de irse a la mayor velocidad posible.

La clase de matemáticas empezó sin mayor novedad, a Helga no le gustaba especialmente esa materia, ni el grupo, pues escasamente conocía a una o dos personas. La clase acabó y la chica tomó su camino al salón de lenguaje, ese sí que era su fuerte, además su grupo le recordaba a aquel que tenía cuando iba a la primaria.

- oye, disculpa ¿ quiero saber dónde queda este salón?- dijo un chico al que Helga nunca había visto, el era como de su edad de cabello café y ojos azules- este es el salón de la señorita García , yo tengo clase con ella en este momento, creo que estas en mi grupo-

- que bien , podría ir contigo…- dijo el chico con desinterés

- como quieras. ¿ eres nuevo? No te había visto por aquí.-

- si llegué de Seattle hace poco estoy acostumbrándome aquí-

- Seattle gran ciudad; supongo que te gusta Nirvana, REM , Sonic Youth , y todo eso

- ese es un cliché, pero es cierto me encantan ¿ y a ti?-

- sip- los dos entraron a la clase, era obvio que sus otros compañeros se sorprendieron mucho al verlos entrar, despúes de todo a los chicos les encantaban los rumores y ver a Helga G. Pataki con un chico si que era un rumor bueno.

- ¿ que están mirando idiotas?- dijo Helga en voz alta a toda la clase, su comentario desvío la atención de los dos chicos, mientras que el muchacho nuevo comenzaba a reírse suavemente.

Helga fue directo al asiento junto al de Phoebe, - hey… ¿ hay algo que me quieras contar?- pregunto risueña Phoebe- ¿cual es el gran escándalo? No encontraba su salón yo lo acompañé- ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia la dirección de Arnold para saber si en algo lo había afectado, sin embargo el solo permanecía hablando animadamente con Gerald.

Ella no podía negar que seguía enamorada de su compañero, probablemente los días de los altares secretos y los libros de poemas dedicados a él habían acabado, pero sin duda sus sentimientos seguían ahí.

- clase….. necesito su atención por favor- dijo la señorita García - mientras entraba al salón- les tengo un anuncio, hoy recibimos a un alumno de la ciudad de Seattle, su nombre es Bruce William y desde hoy nos acompañará- dijo mientras que señalaba a Bruce con la mano- Lyla, se que tu eres miembro del comité de bienvenida, creo que serás tu la que le des el recorrido de bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero. bueno creo que esos son todos los avisos que tengo por ahora, comencemos con la clase-

La señorita García era una de las mejores profesoras que Helga hubiese tenido, sin duda era un gran apoyo, siempre la animaba a seguir escribiendo y seguir experimentando, incluso le había dicho que ella la recomendaría para una beca , Helga retomó la lectura del libro de la clase _"desayuno en tiffany's de Truman Capote"_ sin duda uno de sus favoritos….

La clase acabó sin mayores contratiempos, y todos salieron a almorzar. Lyla se fue con Bruce. Helga no pudo evitar sentir algo de risa por semejante pareja, se notaba que Lyla no era la clase de persona que se llevara bien con un chico como Bruce, el era algo rudo.

La chic fue directo hacía la fila del almuerzo, e inmediatamente después llegó Arnold , sin embargo el chico no pudo decir nada porque de la nada apareció Bruce quien se metió en la fila en frente de Arnold- oye… ese era mi lugar- grito sin embargo el chico nuevo no le prestó la mayor atención.

- ¿Helga verdad? Por favor necesito otro favor cúbreme ya no resisto a miss simpatía detrás de mi me sigue hasta el baño- pese a que la chica le molestaba que se tomara tantas libertades y que se hubiera colado en la fila, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre porque otra persona en el mundo odiaba a Lyla como ella. Helga solo se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que el podía hacer lo que quisiera.

- oye no deberías hablar de Lyla así ella solo trata de ayudarte, además haz la fila como todos los demás no tienes ningún derecho a quitarme el puesto- Bruce solo puso una mueca de fastidio y se dirigió a Helga sin siquiera determinar a Arnold- ¿ quien es ese? –

- es Arnold….. ni te molestes es así siempre - respondió casi sin emoción Helga.

- oye no actúes como si no estuviera aquí ¿ cual es tu problema?-

Bruce se volteó furioso- mi problema eres tu cabeza de huevo … y si no me dejas en paz yo te voy a…..- dijo mientras que lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa. Sin embargo la mano de Helga se puso sobre las de Bruce- ¿ quieres que te ayude?, entonces suéltalo, y es tu culpa no debiste haberte colado en la fila- Helga le dio un pequeño empujón a Bruce, él se colocó detrás de Arnold. - más te vale no tomar el último pedazo de pizza chico listo- dijo algo molesto Bruce.

Al salir de la fila Helga se dirigió hacia la mesa que tenía con Phoebe - ven conmigo antes de que Lyla te vea - dijo Helga , Bruce tomo su charola y la siguió- ahhh hola Helga, ¿bruce no es verdad?- dijo Phoebe.

- hey…..-

- Phoebe - completó la chica.

- ahhhh bien Phoebe , les debo una chicas , ya no soportaba a esa chica lyla ,es increíble, no se caya solo hablaba de ella y de lo maravilloso que es todo. Este…. Helga siento lo del chico cabeza de Huevo en la fila, es solo que tomó en un mal momento, y no se callaba-

- oye amigo, es tu culpa no debiste haberte colado en la fila y menos a Arnold el es como un radar de " conductas inapropiadas", siempre está ahí para hacernos saber lo mal que nos estamos portando, tu sabes, él la conciencia, el pepe grillo de este agujero-

- jajaja… el pepe Grillo-

El almuerzo fue bastante divertido debía reconocer que Bruce era interesante, sabía de buena música, buenos viedojuegos, a Phoebe también le agradaba. Sin embargo algo molestaba a Helga y era como los miraban los otros alrededor, este sin duda era un gran chisme, y nadie quería perdérselo, aunque esperaba ver la reacción de Arnold no quería que el creyera que realmente estaba coqueteando con el.

Las clases siguieron su rumbo y pronto se escuchó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases , Helga fue a su locker y se alistó para dejar la escuela, Phoebe no tardo en unirse a ella, juntas salieron hacía las escaleras del frente, en donde estaba el viejo grupo; Sid, Harold, Stinky, Eugene, Gerald y Arnold . Helga y Phoebe se pararon lejos de ellos para conversar más privadamente cuando vieron salir de la escuela a Bruce.

Los chicos en las escaleras se quedaron mirándolo, muy seguramente Arnold ya le habría contado sobre el incidente de la cafetería, bruce se percató de esto y se paró en seco.

- ¿ tienen algún problema conmigo?- preguntó Bruce, pero al ver a Arnold entendió todo- ok…. Ya veo que es lo que pasa, a mi no me gusta tener problemas innecesarios con nadie, así que dejemos las cosas como están ¿ que les parece? Yo me disculpo por lo de la fila y ustedes dejan de tratarme como un paria - ninguno de los chicos se esperaban esta reacción, así que todos miraron a Arnold esperando una respuesta – esta bien, yo tampoco quiero problemas –

A pesar de sus palabras Bruce no parecía muy amable, todo lo contrario parecía desinteresado en todo, así que metió las manos en sus bolsillos y siguió su camino, Helga solo lo miró caminar hasta que dobló por la esquina. Sin duda tenía que reconocer que ese era un chico muy interesante.

-------

bien eso fue todo por ahora, por su puesto es una introducción y espero que me dejen sus comentarios ..... adiós :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold no me pertenecen

**____**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

En primera un saludo a **Musa - Mistical ** : gracias por haber sido mi primer review T_T, y la primera que me pone en sus categorías, y respecto a lo de Pepe Grillo que puedo decir…. A mi también me gustó. Y a **golosa 69** lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que estamos en el mundo de los fan fic, lo que significa que el 99% de las cosas que se escriben y se leen son porquerías, incluyendo lo mío por supuesto, (por lo menos son porquerías gratuitas no como Tw….. ejjjem mejor lo dejo ahí y¬¬…)

Finalmente a **¡Hey you!** ( me encanta tu nombre) a mi también me gusta la película, el libro es un poco diferente, es más oscuro y muestran a una Holly con una vida mucho más dura que la de la de la película que a veces parece más como una comedia , aún así es toooodo un clásico y como ya te dije a mi también me encanta

__________

Hola gente yo de nuevo, esta vez con un capitulo más largo, debo reconocer que es maravilloso escribir un fic que se centre más en la vida común y corriente que cosas de época y de magia no es que me disgusten, es que para mi esto es diferente, por eso estoy emocionadísima con este fic como sea les dejo con el segundo capítulo

____

Helga sabía que era ilegal, que todavía no estaba en la edad de frecuentar esa clase de sitios, pero no le importaba, nadie le pedía identificación, solo llegaba, se sentaba en alguna esquina se tomaba unas cuantas cervezas y de vez en cuando bailaba música casi todas las noche. Generalmente la gente que asistía a esta clase de sitios estaba tan alienada que no se percataban de su presencia, además, tampoco la excedían mucho en edad tan solo en unos cuantos años.

No obstante debía reconocer que las advertencias de Arnold a veces zumbaban en sus oídos, junto con la pregunta de si estaría realmente interesado en su seguridad o si solo sería una de las formas de jugar al buen samaritano como siempre.

Helga se encontraba acostada en uno de los grandes sillones del club, cuando una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos- no puedo creer que me encuentre contigo en este lugar- Helga se reincorporó y vio que se trataba de Bruce

- ¿ que haces aquí? , Se nota que no perdiste el tiempo chico de Seattle y buscaste un club de tu tipo - Bruce sonrío - no me gusta desperdiciar valioso tiempo ni energía en cosas que no valen la pena- Helga tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en el piso - por eso te disculpaste con Arnold hoy, pensé que eras solo un abusador, digo …. Porque yo solía ser la abusadora-

Bruce se sentó junto a ella- oye aunque me haya disculpado con tu amigo …. No suelo hacer eso si yo sé que tengo la razón, pero como dijiste esta vez fue mi culpa- Helga y el se miraron por un momento, la chica trató de cambiar de tema- ¿ qué tal la banda?- preguntó mientras que señalaba a los que tocaban aquella noche.

- es una basura, creo que son los más aficionados que he escuchado en mi vida- Helga no pudo evitar reírse

- si es verdad, siempre lo he pensado, tocan aquí cada dos noches, son geniales para bailar pero escucharlos es como oír un CD masticado y digerido por un perro-

- eso fue demasiado grafico, ¿ quieres bailar?- Bruce se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano- no- contestó Helga, sin embargo el chico la tomó del antebrazo y la condujo hasta la pista de baile

- no seas aguafiestas Helga…..- el resto de la noche pasó entre baile y risas, todo para Helga parecía muy natural , ella nunca había tenido un amigo como el sin duda el no haberse conocido desde hacía tanto tiempo le daba el beneficio de la duda, el no la clasificaba como "Helga G. Pataki la chica ruda" solo era divertido.

- te acompaño a tu casa Helga - dijo Bruce mientras que dejaban el club- generalmente vengo sola ¿ sabes? Vengo más que todo a escuchar música , pero Arnold cree que vengo a drogarme, lo cual no es cierto- Bruce se rio por lo bajo

- ¿ qué pasa?- preguntó Helga.

- nada es solo que ese chico Arnold parece en dolor en el estomago, tu sabes de esos que siempre buscan sentirse mejor con ellos mismos metiéndose en la vida de las personas, habla con él, y si no entiende hazle entender , o si no solo sácalo de tu vida pero no dejes que ese cara de huevo este por ahí juzgándote, aunque….. pensándolo bien a ti no debería importarte en lo más mínimo lo que a el le parezca - Helga se quedó pensativa pero pronto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su casa.

- como sea Bruce… nos vemos en la escuela, y espero que en el club-

A la mañana siguiente Helga se puso a pensar en las palabras de Bruce y en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada, ella no quería sacar a Arnold de su vida pero esa terrible costumbre que él tenía de meterse en los asuntos ajenos estaba poniendo en peligro su beca, la semana pasada lo había visto tratar de hablar con el concejero sobre ella y su "problema", sin duda todo eso estaba afectando su relación como amigos o lo que quiera que fuesen .

Al subir al autobús se produjo exactamente la misma escena de el día anterior, Phoebe subía, saludaba a Helga, se sentaba, Gerald subía y Phoebe se sentaba al lado de él dejando a Arnold sin más remedio que ir a sentarse con Helga.

- hola Helga….. ¿ otra vez de fiesta?, ¿no deberías dormir?-

- dormiré cuando muera, por ahora solo me divertiré- Helga recordó las palabras de Bruce _"hazle entender…." _Debía reconocer que Bruce tenía el punto, pero Helga no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- cabeza de Balón ….. ¿ porque no vienes conmigo esta noche? Será divertido , y verás que no hay nada de malo en lo que hago - Helga cayó en cuenta en lo que había dicho y ya no le pareció tan buena idea sonaba casi como una especie de cita - este…. Si quieres cabeza de balón, por su puesto allí también estará Bruce, al menos eso creo –

Arnold se extrañó- ¿ Bruce? ¿ estas saliendo con él Helga? No me parece buena idea, apenas lleva un día en la ciudad, además , Ayer se disculpó y todo pero se ve que ese chico es algo temperamental - Helga rio sarcásticamente- claro que no estoy saliendo con él, ayer me lo encontré en el club, es de Seattle y le gusta el grunge, es solo eso tonto; así que aleja tu sucia mente de mis asuntos porque no encontrarás nada torcido-

El bus se detuvo y Helga vio como una conocida pelirroja pasaba en frente de Arnold dirigiéndole una sonrisa vomitivamente acaramelada - Hola Arnold ….- el chico permaneció con una cara estúpida mirándola - hola Lyla-

Lyla bajó del bus y Helga se quedó esperando a que Arnold decidiera bajar para ella poderlo hacer también – muévete tonto - la chica empujó a Arnold y este cayó del bus.

- Helga, ¿ crees que le gusto- gusto?-

- y tu ¿ crees que a mí me importa- importa?- respondió sarcásticamente mientras que Arnold la seguía al interior de la escuela

- no, no te importa para nada, bueno….. ¿ que te parece si te recojo esta noche a las ocho en tu casa?- Helga le costó un poco recordar de que estaba hablando el chico - ahhhh si, pero no quiero que saques conclusiones erradas , esto solo es para evitar que arruines mis oportunidades de obtener una beca por ir a decirle al concejero de la escuela tus "brillantes conclusiones"-

Arnold sonrío- como digas Helga- Sin embargo Arnold no se fijó por donde iba y BAAAM, choco de la peor forma con Bruce haciendo que este soltara su café y libros. Un pequeño grupo de personas se situó en círculos para ver la reacción de Bruce - ahhhh lo siento mucho Bruce es solo que no me fije y tu llegaste de repente … te juro que no era mi intención-

Bruce pasó una de sus manos por su cara tratando de calmarse- no te preocupes…. idiota - dijo muy lentamente como si la simple mención del nombre de Arnold le diera sarpullido.

Helga dio un paso en frente y comenzó a levantar los libros para evitar que el café los manchara- Arnoldo…. Sería genial que me dieras una mano por aquí- Arnold salió de su sorpresa y comenzó a levantar los libros del suelo- me debes tres dólares cabeza de huevo, uno por el café y dos más por la molestia -

Esa frase molestó a Arnold quien tomó todos los libros, los puso en la mochila y sacó de su bolsillo tres dólares- toma ….. y mi nombre es Arnold , ARNOLD.. no cabeza de Huevo ni idiota, recuérdalo a-r-n-o-l-d - Bruce solo tomó las cosas y se marchó.

Phoebe y Gerald aparecieron de repente y miraron a Helga sin tener ni idea de que estaba sucediendo - ¿ que pasó?- preguntó Gerald- Arnold se tropezó con el chico nuevo….. Parece que aquí hay amor a primera vista, ¿no cabeza de balón? En dos días ya han estado a punto de golpearse dos veces - dijo Helga en tono de burla.

- hermano, cálmate por lo menos no pasó a mayores, porque ese chico habría podido hacerte papilla….. en fin , vamos a clase ya es tarde - dijo Gerald, los cuatro chicos fueron a clase.

______

Aquella noche a las 8 en punto, Arnold se encontraba en frente de la casa de Helga, no sabía bien que estaba haciendo ahí, se sentía como si todo fuera una cita, y extrañamente eso no le molestaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que nada era verdad, que ella siempre lo había despreciado.

Arnold estaba listo para timbrar , pero la puerta se abrió- te estaba esperando, vámonos no quiero llegar a casa tan tarde, es una suerte que mañana sea sábado -

- mañana vamos a jugar beisbol con los chicos, ¿ te gustaría acompañarnos? Tu sabes como en los viejos tiempos-

- si ¿Por qué no cabeza de balón? , claro eso depende de como nos vaya esta noche.. ahhh y si nos encontramos con Bruce, preferiría evitar las escenitas, tengo la reputación de ser la chica que no habla con nadie ni conoce a nadie, y tengo la intención de que siga siendo así- al chico le dio un poco de tristeza escuchar esto, sin duda era uno de los pocos indicios de debilidad a través de la dura personalidad de Helga.

- si, lo tendré en mente, pero….bueno, debe ser triste no tener nadie con quien hablar, digo…. Estar tan solo- Helga blanqueó los ojos- no te vengas con tu basura psicológica cabeza de balón, solo quiero escuchar buena música, tomarme un par de cervezas y tal vez bailar un poco, nada más-

- Helga ¿ porque me invitaste? Digo…. Tu me odias, pudiste haberte solo alejado de mi, o ignorarme-

- dos cosas cabeza de balón, primero: no te odio, y segundo: si hubiera hecho eso tu te habrías ido derechito a la oficina del consejero a decirle lo preocupado que estas por mi, y muy seguramente lo habrían incluido en mi expediente, yo quiero conseguir una beca, si me la hubieran negado sí que te habría odiado-

- tienes razón en lo segundo; pero con lo primero estoy sorprendido, pensé que me odiabas….. creo que estamos mejorando.- Arnold sonrío con su típica sonrisa, sin embargo esta desapareció y fue remplazada por una mueca de fastidio. Helga alzó la mirada para ver de que se trataba de Bruce quien se encontraba recostado en la entrada del club mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Arnold sé que es extraño que yo diga esto pero…. Será mejor que te controles- dijo Helga en un tono aburrido; la chica lo tomó del Brazo y lo llevó hasta la entrada.

- hola Bruce- dijo Arnold en un tono forzado.

- hola Ar-no-ld ….- Bruce dijo el nombre de Arnold resaltando cada sílaba , el chico notó esto pero trató de aparentar que no le importaba, sin embargo ,Helga estaba cansada de esto, y ya sabía que la noche no terminaría bien si las cosas seguían de esta manera .

- oigan…. Un momento , yo se que ustedes quedaron prendados el uno del otro desde el primer momento en que se vieron, pero deben calmarse, en serio, ¿ porque están discutiendo? - Helga señaló a Arnold- tu estas molesto porque se te coló en la fila, si, es un idiota, pero SUPERALO, además estas molesto porque te dice cabeza de huevo , pues si, tienes cabeza de huevo ¿y qué? -

Helga señaló a Bruce - tu estas molesto porque él te molesta y molesta, pues vive con ello así es Arnold …. Y respecto a lo de hoy… ¿ te pago los malditos tres dólares, o no? Entonces SUPERALO-

Helga entró furiosa al Club mientras que los dos chicos se quedaron afuera algo confundidos- que carácter…..- opinó Bruce

- si…. Así es Helga, pero tiene algo de razón –

- oye amigo ¿ sales con ella? - volvió a preguntar Bruce esta en un tono más despreocupado .

- bueno yo hheeee no, claro que no, solo somos amigos o algo así-

- ¿ cómo que amigos o algo así? No me digas que son … tu sabes amigos con derechos porque a mí eso no me gusta-

-no somos nada de eso, es solo que Helga tiene un carácter muy fuerte y a veces no se que pensar de ella, puede ser muy buena y dulce a veces pero puede ser una verdadera…… ¿como decirlo?…..-

- perra-

- si, algo así- los dos entraron al club siguiendo a Helga - el punto es que con Helga nunca sabes que vas a esperar si algo bueno o algo malo, a veces creo que ella solo actúa todo el tiempo, creo que a pesar de conocerla durante tantos años , no la conozco en realidad-

- no se porque te extraña, esa chica Lyla también actúa todo el tiempo solo que al contrario de Helga, se nota que ella no es buena en el fondo sino una perra en el fondo-

- tu no la conoces-

- la conozco más que tu, se conocer más a las personas que tu, y ahora que si Helga y tu no son nada…..- los dos se sentaron en uno de los sofás mientras que Helga volvía con tres cervezas.

- yo no bebo Helga - dijo Arnold al ver que ella le pasaba una de las tres botellas- ahhhh vamos Arnoldo, yo invito esta, no me hagas ese desplante - al oír esto Arnold tomó la botella y tomó un sorbo- tu tampoco deberías beber- agregó

- hoy no toca la horrible banda de ayer- dijo Bruce tratando de romper el pesado ambiente- no , por eso traje a Arnold hoy, quería que viera lo mejor de este sitio, no lo peor- sin embargo a Arnold estaba lejos de gustarle lo que veía. En las esquinas habían chicos murmurando con otros y muy seguramente estaban comprando drogas, esto no parecía no importarle a Helga quien permanecía tendida en el sofá murmurando la canción de fondo. ¿ como una chica podía ser tan dura y realista y a la vez tan elevada? Esa era una de las tantas contradicciones de Helga.

Sin darse cuenta ya había tomado cerca de la mitad de la cerveza para el final de la canción, y comenzaba a sentirse mareado, Arnold era un terrible bebedor, Bruce se percató de ello- heyyy campeón, ten cuidado si vomitas limpiarás el desastre tu solo - la estridente canción se detuvo y comenzó una más movida aunque indiscutiblemente rock, Arnold no conocía el nombre del cantante ni de la canción, pero al parecer Helga si, porque se levantó de la silla y con una sonrisa invito a Arnold a bailar- muévete cabeza de balón…. Quiero bailar esta canción acompáñame, sino te juro que te golpeo-.

Arnold jamás había visto a Helga de esta manera, estaba tan feliz y tan eufórica, por un momento toda la ira que la chica tenía dentro de sí desaparecieron, debía reconocerlo, Helga era pesada , difícil, compleja y todo un desastre emocionalmente, pero aún así era única.

De la nada Bruce se nos unió y comenzó a bailar al ritmo del rock, debió reconocer que era una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido era bueno estar por un momento en un lugar en el que nadie te conociera, en el que solo siguieras la música y nada más existiera……

La noche pasó rapidísimo y Arnold pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado y madurado Helga con los años, por su puesto se seguía sintiendo incomodo en presencia de Bruce pero aún así todo había salido a pedir de boca.

- hey…. Chicos no se ustedes, pero ya estoy cansada, me voy a mi casa- dijo Helga mientras se ponía su abrigo.

- yo te acompaño, ya no tiene sentido que yo esté aquí, tu fuiste la que me invitaste después de todo, pero te acompaño a tu casa-

- oye cabeza de balón, yo se cuidarme sola ¿ cuántas veces crees que he ido a casa sola?... muchas en realidad-

- como sea Helga mi casa queda camino a la tuya así que voy contigo- respondió Arnold tratando de zanjar la situación- yo voy con ustedes… puede que no sea una rubia con mal carácter , pero también me podrían asaltar ¿ saben? Prefiero ir acompañado- opinó Bruce mientras que seguía a los otros dos.

Al volver a casa Arnold se sentía mareado, no sabía si era por la cerveza o por todo lo que lo había hecho pensar Helga . Arnold preparó la cama para acostarse y vio que al piso caía su copia de "_desayuno en Tiffany's_" abierta de par en par, la levantó y leyó un pasaje que había subrayado el día anterior en clase de lenguaje _.[…] esa niña me gusta, de verdad. Porque soy una persona sensible. Hay que tener sensibilidad para poder apreciarla en lo que vale. Pero le diré la verdad. Por mucho que se rompa la cabeza tratando de ayudarla ella solo le devolverá un chasco tras otro[…] _Arnold no supo porqué , pero tiró el libro con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared como si este le dijera algo que no quería oír.

____

Bien gente este fue mi segundo capítulo espero que les haya gustado , lo actualicé muy rápido porque tengo la emoción que uno siempre tiene al publicar un nuevo fic (además estoy en vacaciones de la U lo que significa que tengo mucho tiempo) y nada más espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios ………. adiós


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Hey Arnold no me pertenece

**___________**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

En primera un saludo a **musa –mistical** y no es nada por contestar el review , yo siempre lo hago y me gusta mucho , uso esta casillita y ya se volvió una maña hacerlo así (aunque debería hacerlo al final del cap), y respecto a Arnold, digo Vamos…… el chico tiene 17 años , es de carne y hueso (jijiji) , y respecto a Helga- Bruce, buenoooo no puedo decir mucho me tiraría el fic, así que mejor te dejó con la intriga, gracias por escribirme :D ….. otro saludo a **GroundSpiritMinerva** no creo que Bruce sea un chico violento, es solo que es temperamental, y que Arnold cuenta con la muy mala suerte de tener que encontrarse con el en las peores situaciones y respecto a Lila, bueno … la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ella ni de todos los personajes en un solo capítulo quiero que en cada cap se vaya diciendo un poquito de cada uno según se vaya necesitando, por eso comencé con eso que es como la impresión general que tiene Bruce. De Helga si hablé más porque lo necesitaba para la historia más adelante. **Hey you **gracias por tu review, respecto a Bruce- Helga te digo lo mismo que a Musa- Mistical que no te lo puedo adelantar, y respecto a la escena en la película (y en el libro) es cuando Holly invita al escritor a su casa la noche de la fiesta, y el representante de Holly le comienza a hablar sobre ella y de como la conoció, a mi ese párrafo me pareció muy bonito, y otro más que meteré después en el fic porque me ayudan a contar la historia. Y a **Isabel 20** un saludote y agradecimientos por el review y haberme metido en tus categorías, me puso recontenta ,respecto a que me basé en Cassie para hacer a Helga no fue del todo así, por que no se puede son muy diferentes en lo que me basé fue más como en el ambiente de la serie … no se como explicarlo en fin ya estoy divagando, me alegra que te haya gustado Helga siempre pensé que ella sería algo así si fuera mayor finalmente gracias a **phola** por ponerme en sus categorías

Uffffff hoy si que me extendí con la respuesta, pero ….. nada, soy una habladora y fue muy rico contestarlos =) hasta pronto

________

Bueno gente vamos con el tercer capitulo

Helga no había podido dormir muy bien, posiblemente el haber compartido tanto con Arnold no era bueno para ella le hacía soñar cosas que hacía mucho tiempo se había resignado a nunca tener. El reloj despertador marcaba las cinco de la mañana y el sol no había salido completamente, aún así no quería volver a la cama.

La chica bajó por un vaso de agua, y se encontró con una escena desafortunadamente familiar- Miriam…. ¿ que haces ahí en el sofá? Por favor dime que no pasaste la noche ahí- Helga volteó a su madre para que pudiera respirar mejor , y encontró junto a ella una botella vacía de whisky.

- ahhhh genial Miriam, simplemente genial te tomaste esto tu sola, es el colmo, por lo menos espero que Bob no te halla visto así …-

- JAAA tu padre no llegó anoche…..- dijo Miriam en un tono molesto, pero a la vez débil, se notaba que tenía resaca- ya veo- era dolorosamente sabido por Helga que su padre faltaba a la casa especialmente viernes y fines de semana , y aunque su instinto le dijera la razón ella prefería ignorarla.

Helga cargó a su madre hasta su habitación y después fue a alistarse para ir a jugar con los chicos

_________

Arnold tubo sueños muy extraños por alguna razón la noche anterior se había vuelto un motivo de conflicto en su cabeza. Cuando bajó a desayunar encontró a su abuela muy animada, más de lo usual

- bienvenido cabo….. veo que no ha tenido una buena noche no debió haber ido al club de suboficiales en su tiempo libre ni haberse divertido tanto en la compañía del general….- dijo su abuela quien creía que era un oficial del ejercito.

- buenos días hombre pequeño…. Aunque creo que ya no te estas portando como un pequeño- saludo el abuelo.

- abuelo… no hice nada malo, solo fui a bailar con unos amigos-

- lo entiendo Arnold, pero creo que es difícil ver que ya no vas por helados a la esquina con tus amigos sino que prefieres divertirte como el adolecente que eres, sin embargo, no sobra advertirte que el mundo allá afuera es un poco más peligroso de lo que tu probablemente crees-

Arnold sonrío- si lo se abuelo, pero, quiero que sepas yo sería incapaz de hacer algo que quebrantara la confianza de mi abuela y tu- su abuelo solo sonrió y comenzó a leer el periódico.

Sintiéndose más tranquilo porque haber dejado saldadas las cuentas con sus abuelos Arnold se fue a jugar con el grupo, y de alguna manera le daba felicidad que Helga estuviera con ellos como en los viejos tiempos ya que en el último año ella se había retraído muchísimo del resto de los chicos.

- hey…. Hermano que bueno que ya estés acá- grito Gerald al verlo acercarse al campo de juego

- amigos invité a Helga a jugar, ustedes saben como en los viejos tiempos –

A ninguno pareció afectarle, es más, se escucharon murmullos complacidos e incluso Stinky se atrevió a opinar en voz alta- bien ….. es Helga, la conocemos de toda la vida, pero aún así es bueno recrear la vista de vez en cuando …-

Sin embargo de la nada alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico- en tus sueños Stinko…. Sabes que podrías perder el ojo si te pasas de listo - todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la voz de Harold gritó- basta de tonterías, vamos a jugar….-

El juego estaba muy avanzado ya, aunque apenas llevaban una hora de partido y de pronto Arnold quien jugaba de jardinero vio a un chico que pasaba, el cual inmediatamente reconoció , era Bruce - HEY BRUCE - grito - ¿ quieres jugar con nosotros?- todos incluida Helga miraron a Arnold extrañados. Gerald se acercó a el – amigo ¿ estas seguro? ustedes dos no se llevan precisamente ….. bien…-

Arnold sonrío- si , lo se pero fue solo por un par de incidentes sin importancia, puede que yo no sea su persona favorita pero no es un mal chico- Gerald negó con la cabeza - como digas amigo….-

Bruce corrió hacia el campo sonriente - heyyyyy están jugando, genial, yo quiero jugar- aunque al principio todos estaban renuentes de aceptar a Bruce por todos los incidentes con Arnold pronto el chico comenzó a congeniar con todos. Casi tres horas después , siendo hora de almuerzo, el juego estaba por finalizar, todas las bases estaban llenas, y quedaba una sola carrera, si Gerald lograba llegar de tercera a cuarta base ganaría el equipo de Arnold. El chico cabeza de balón se preparó para batear , sabía que todo dependía de él: Helga era la lanzadora y era muy buena mientras que el era el bateador, y era muy malo, así que debía tener cuidado. Helga preparo el tiro y Arnold lo bateó , comenzó a correr mientras que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas el bate a un lado cuando…….

-AHHHHHHHH-un grito ahogado y un golpe sonaron. El chico se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba – BRUUUUUCE- grito Arnold al ver que el bate le había dado directamente en la cabeza.

Todos se juntaron alrededor del chico nuevo pero en especial Arnold quien trataba de reanimarlo.

- JJJAAJAAJAA…. - rio Helga

-¿ que es tan gracioso?- pregunto Arnold bruscamente

- lo siento cabeza de balón pero esto es taaan patético, mira como lo dejaste, si antes no le caías bien, ahora te debe querer matar , es como te dije antes, lo que hay entre ustedes es amor a primera vista- todos se pusieron a reír con Helga- no es gracioso, lo maté….-

- no, yo te voy a matar a ti- dijo un ya recuperado Bruce mientras que los otros chicos lo detenían - hey…. Se que tienes derecho y todo de querer matarlo, pero fue un accidente…. El promete que no lo vuelve a hacer ¿ no Arnoldo?- dijo Helga mientras detenía a Bruce- n-no….- dijo Arnold tímidamente

Bruce miró a Arnold con resentimiento- de verdad tienes que reconocer que he hecho un esfuerzo contigo, me disculpe y toda la cosa pero tu sigues , solo llevo tres días acá… yo, yo me voy a controlar como dice Helga, pero quiero dejar bien en claro que creo firmemente que eres un idiota- Harold río- y estás en tu derecho amigo…- el ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso como cuando Bruce se acababa de levantar.

- como sea yo me voy a almorzar, estoy hambriento- dijo Harold, todos parecieron concordar con esta idea - heee bruce ¿ quieres ir a almorzar a mi casa?, digo, por lo que te golpee en la cabeza con un bate de beisbol y eso- Bruce miro extrañado a Arnold y se volteó para dirigirse a Helga - HEYYYY HELGA, el cabeza de balón me invitó a comer en su casa ¿ quieres ir?-

Arnold abrió los ojos de par en par- no creas que no me llama la atención tu propuesta , pero preferiría que fuera algún testigo si es que decides matarme con otros de tus accidentes

- no veo porque ella tiene que ir….-

- ¿ te molesta? Yo creo que no, y a ella tampoco le molesta en lo más mínimo de eso puedes estar seguro, además….. para que veas que soy generoso , y que no te guardo rencor , te voy a dar una oportunidad, si la malgastas es tu problema, porque ya no la volverás a tener –

- ¿ de que estas hablan…-

- ya , ¿ que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Helga algo extrañada

- nada que tu amigo me invitó a almorzar, para disculparse por esto- dijo mientras se quitaba la bolsa de hielo que tenía en la frente y mostraba un feo golpe- así que como no quiero ir solo con el preferiría ir con alguien más, no quiero que piensen que ahora vamos a ser novios o algo así- dijo Bruce.

- Bruce no creo que cabeza de balón me quiera en su casa…..- dijo sarcásticamente Helga.

- no, no, no , yo no tengo nada contra ti, es solo que a veces me vuelves loco, últimamente no , claro que me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa- dijo Arnold algo sorprendido.

- en ese caso creo que preferiría ir con ustedes, cualquier cosa es mejor que comer lo que hace Miriam-

- heee ¿ quien es Miriam?- preguntó Bruce

- es la mamá de Helga- respondió Arnold- haaaa por cierto cuando lleguemos a mi casa tengo que advertirte Bruce que mi abuela es algo peculiar, te agradecería que no te burlaras de ella-

- todas las familias tienen algo de peculiar porque me iba a burlar de la tuya-

- créeme su abuela está loca de remate- añadió Helga en voz baja para que solo Bruce la escuchara.

Al llegar a la casa los otros huéspedes estaban preparados para comer, cuando vieron a los chicos llegar - Arnold….. trajiste amigos- dijo el abuelo con voz amable-

- hola todos les presento a Bruce, y muy probablemente ya conocerán a Helga-

- vaya….. chico es una fea herida la que tienes ahí ¿ quien fue el animal que te la hizo?- preguntó Ernie al ver el moretón que tenía Bruce en la cabeza- probablemente habrá que preguntárselo a Arnold ¿ verdad Arnold?- todos miraron al chico sorprendidos - fue un accidente lo golpee con un bate de beisbol-

Susie se levantó de su silla e inspeccionó su herida- hay ….. que feo golpe después del almuerzo te pondré algo ahí-

- no se preocup…..-

- ni hablar, no aceptaré un no por respuesta-

- ohhhhh poderosos conquistadores ya han llegado de su larga travesía, por eso ahora les presento…. La cena- dijo la abuela quien estaba disfrazada de centurión romano; Bruce trató de fingir que no estaba sorprendido, pero la situación era taaan particular pero a la vez divertida que no pudo evitar mostrar algo de sorpresa.

Después del almuerzo Bruce se fue con Susie para que le tratara la herida mientras que Arnold invitó a Helga a su cuarto.

- ese idiota nos terminó dejando completamente solos cabeza de Balón - dijo Helga algo molesta.

- si es verdad, pero lo único que agradezco es que no hubiera sido necesario cogerle puntos o llevarlo al hospital-

- ¿ porque siempre tienes que estar buscando el lado bueno de todo es desesperante?-

- ¿y porque no? ¿Acaso es mejor vivir siempre amargado?, Helga tu siempre me criticas, dices que no soy realista, por su puesto que soy realista, es solo que no me gusta estar pensando todo el tiempo en que todo apesta , no haría nada por mejorar mi situación solo me quedaría cruzado de brazos esperando a que las cosas mágicamente mejoraran-

A Helga le sentó esto como un vaso de agua fría pensando en su propia mamá - detesto decir esto tonto, pero creo que tienes razón, yo a veces tomo esa actitud, de sentirme mal por los problemas en vez de comenzar a solucionarlos-

- todos lo hacemos en alguna ocasión Helga-

- como va lo tuyo con Lila, ¿ya se enteró que existes?-

- no, aunque últimamente no he hablado con ella, tu sabes por lo que tiene novio y todo eso-

- ya no tiene novio, terminaron el día que llego Bruce a la ciudad , supongo que por eso fue que te coqueteo ayer- a Arnold le sorprendió que le estuviera diciendo esto aunque parecía algo triste.

- Helga no se si tu lo recuerdas, pero…. Estaba pensando en aquella vez que ..…. Tu sabes, que me ayudaste con lo de salvar el barrio y que descubrí que tu eras …….-

- teníamos 10 años Arnoldo, yo cumplo 17 el próximo jueves, ¿ no crees que ya ha pasado algún tiempo? - respondió Helga con un gesto de exasperación, en la cabeza de Arnold una vocecita le gritaba- _idiota, idiota, idiota ¿ en que estabas pensando? Es Helga, no es otra persona más que Helga_ –

- tienes razón , no era por nada es solo que pensaba en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde ese entonces-

- es cierto cabeza de balón , las cosas han cambiado mucho-

- es imposible haber vivido 7 años más sin que nada haya cambiado, son los detalles los que están diferentes. Por ejemplo ahora se puede hablar más contigo, los chicos han cambiado, lo único que parece no haber cambiado es Lila.-

- ella si que ha cambiado, Arnold, es solo que tu no lo ves , aunque debes reconocer que sigue teniendo esa necesidad casi patológica de complacer a todos -

- necesidad de…. Eso no es cierto, ella solo es amable-

- no quiero hablar más de Lila mejor dejémoslo así Arnold, achhhh es una lástima que Phoebe no esté en la ciudad, se fue con su familia a pasar un fin de semana en el lago, me siento muy sola si ella no está -

- oye, nos conocemos desde que tenemos como 3 años, tu sabes que me puedes llamar si necesitas po…….-

La puerta se abrió y entró Bruce- así que aquí estaban, los dos solos en la habitación de Arnoldo ….. eso es casi sospechoso. JA el que menos corre vuela ¿ no es verdad cabeza de huevo?- Arnold se quedó mudo , y sintió como toda la sangre del cuerpo se le venía a la cara - no es gracioso Bruce, espero que ya estés bien.

- creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo Helga mientras se levantaba del sofá de Arnold- te veo en la escuela cabeza de balón,¿ vienes Bruce?-

- si claro, nos vemos Arnold, gracias por la comida, pero a la próxima te mato idiota-

____________________

Helga y Bruce se fueron juntos a sus respectivas casas - ¿ tu y el cabeza de huevo tienen algo? - pregunto casualmente Bruce

- no, en absoluto el siente algo por Lila-

- ¿ y que hay de ti?-

- yo…. Nada ¿ que te dio esa estúpida idea?-

- no se….. siempre lo defiendes, lo invitaste al club, supongo que fue por lo que te dije, lo que me lleva a pensar que si te importa mucho lo que el piense de ti, y… a ti tampoco te gusta que se hable mucho de la famosa Lila, aunque no creo que te desagrade en realidad-

- Lila no me desagrada del todo, es solo algo hipócrita, siempre quiere agradar a todo el mundo, solo que ahora usa los chicos , pero realmente no es que la odie ni nada de eso, después de todo yo también soy algo hipócrita, termino haciendo siempre lo que todo el mundo espera que haga, nadie es perfecto-

- en eso tienes razón, aunque para ser honesto a mi no me gusto esa chica, tu sabes a veces conoces gente que te cae mal y no sabes porque. Pero yo te pregunte por Arnold….

- entre los dos no hay nada ni habrá nada- el tono de voz de Helga fue contundente, Bruce supo de inmediato que debía cambiar el tema de la conversación .

- ¿ ya acabaste de leer el libro de lenguaje?, tu sabes ese de _desayuno en tiffany's_-

- si me encantó, quisiera ver la película, pero no la he encontrado en ninguna parte, me gustaría tenerla para mi cumpleaños, creo que será la próxima vez -

- yo te la daré- dijo el casualmente

- no seas idiota, como sea, nos hablamos después , yo vuelvo hasta el miércoles al club Helga vio su casa ya próxima así que subió hasta la entrada, y cerró la puerta a su paso.

_______

Eso fue todo por ahora espero que me dejen sus comentarios, bueno…. Hasta la próxima pdt: heeeee :D, :D :D, que alegría los fines de semana están pasando Nick Hits …. Incluidos Hey arnold, Ginger e invasor Zim mis eternos favoritos


	4. Chapter 4

______________  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Hola gente veo que todos ven Nick hits, son lo máximo definitivamente…… en fin en primer lugar un salido a **teddyetere**, gracias por tu fic, y bueno respecto a Bruce, es un personaje que no es malo, a veces puede ser un dolor de muelas pero no es malo definitivamente, y respecto a Lila, ella pone mal a todos, yo creo firmemente que no hay un solo fan de Hey Arnold que no crea que ella es un fastidio, no obstante, la necesito para la historia a **Isabel 20** otro saludo, que bien que te hubiera gustado el cap. Y respecto a Bruce, el y Arnold tienen problemas y van a tener muchos más :3… respecto a Ginger es cierto, eso explica por qué es la única de mis series que no he podido pillar el, horario es muy tarde y eso que en mi país es como a las tres. A **Musa -Mistical** otro saludo, veo que te dio risa el cap anterior, espero que este te guste, es donde la trama comienza a enredarse …. Jijiji y finalmente a **Hey you **solo puedo decir que si Arnold está confundido ahora después de este cap va a quedar…. Pero mejor no sigo diciendo nada pues corro el riesgo de arruinarlo

___________

Pronto llegó el jueves, y Helga no sabía que sentir respecto a su cumpleaños……

- buenos días Helga , cariño feliz cumpleaños- dijo Miriam al servirle el desayuno a Helga, al chica la miró de pies a cabeza y notó que estaba sobria.

- feliz cumpleaños Olga digo Helga- saludo Bob mientras que tomaba su café, - buenos días Bob , Miriam- Helga comenzó a desayunar como si nada pasara, pero debía reconocer que esto era un lindo intento de sus padres por darle un buen cumpleaños.

- Helga te tenemos un regalo- dijo su madre mientras que sacaba un paquete del armario - Olga….. no sabíamos realmente que comprar, pero pensamos que te gustaría esto- Helga sacó de la bolsa un vestido rosa, realmente no era el tipo de cosas que ella solía llevar pero no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por el detalle de sus padres.

- ya estas creciendo, tu hermana nos ayudo un poco porque si fuera por nosotros hubiéramos comprado algo para una niñita, espero que te guste- dijo Bob - gracias papá, gracias mamá en realidad me gusta mucho- Helga subió las escaleras de su casa y dejó el vestido en la cama y salió directamente a la escuela.

- feliz cumpleaños amiga…- dijo Phoebe mientras se sentaba en el bus. Gerald entró pero Phoebe no se movió de su asiento- hoy es tu día amiga, pero si quieres me puedo ir y dejarte con…….-

- no Phoebe, es mejor así, prefiero estar contigo- Helga no quería pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario con Arnold, desde que ella le había dicho que Lila no tenía novio el hablaba mucho más con ella , la buscaba, y eso era doloroso de ver. No obstante el seguía queriendo hacer conversación con Helga como si nada, ella siempre trataba de responder con monosílabos o bruscamente como siempre lo había hecho pero a el parecía no importarle.

- ahhh hola Helga, hola Phoebe, feliz cumpleaños Helga. Phoebe ¿ me permites un momento con Helga, podrías sentarte con Gerald? - Phebe miró a Helga dudosa- no te preocupes ve y siéntate con el….- dijo despreocupadamente.

Arnold se sentó junto a ella- feliz cumpleaños Helga, espero que te lo hayan celebrado como es debido-

- si como sea cabeza de balón- un silencio incómodo se dio entre los dos .

-¿ y… has ido en estos días a bailar Helga?- preguntó Arnold, pues algo dentro de él quería saber sobre Bruce.

- solo ayer, y fue… tu sabes, lo usual-

-¿ puedo ir esta noche con ustedes? Digo, es que me divertí mucho la otra vez y quisiera volver a repetirlo- Helga pareció sorprendida

- ¿ de verdad? Pues si eso es lo que quieres , ven con nosotros esta noche cabeza de balón- esto no estaba dentro del plan de ignorar a Arnold definitivamente eran terrenos peligrosos.

- perfecto entonces nos vemos allá a las ocho - el bus se detuvo, y Arnold se levantó y fue directo a la salida.

Par Helga el día no fue muy interesante a pesar de las múltiples felicitaciones de sus compañeros de clases.

- que la pases bien Helga ….- gritó Rhonda al salir de la escuela

- gracias princesa, nos vemos mañana-

Helga pasó la tarde con Phoebe, quien la invitó al cine, ya había adelantado los deberes y tenía la tarde libre , por la noche se dirigió al club esperando que Arnold se hubiese arrepentido de ir, al llegar encontró a Bruce esperando con su cigarrillo como siempre lo hacía, aunque notó que esta vez traía una bolsa en la mano.

- Hola Bruce, ¿ qué es eso?-

- hola Helga esto… esto, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, porque lo prometido es deuda- Helga tomó la bolsa y vio justamente lo que pensaba encontrar : la película de desayuno en tiffany's . Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, nadie, ni siquiera Arnold se había mostrado nunca un detalle como ese .

- gracias Bruce-

___________

Ahí estaba Arnold, de nuevo en el club, hecho un desastre por dentro, no sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, odiaba sentirse tan confundido, Helga tenía ese efecto en el desde hacía unos meses atrás pero ese día se sentía todo más fuerte que de costumbre. En la entrada estaban Bruce y Helga, los dos se veían muy sonrientes, y Helga estaba inspeccionando un caja que no pudo distinguir a lo lejos.

- hola Bruce, Helga….. ¿ que es lo que pasa?- preguntó Arnold casualmente- mira lo que me dio Bruce cabeza de balón, es la película, le dije que la quería ver la semana pasada, y él me la compró para mi cumpleaños- Helga estaba muy emocionada , el chico sabía que debía sentirse bien por ella pero solo se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho a un lado; después de todo desde que eran niños Helga siempre le prestaba más atención a él, aunque fuera negativamente. Y ahora estaba toda sonriente por un fulano que conocía hace tan solo una semana.

Arnold tomó el estuche- Desayuno en Tiffany's- leyó- no sabía que la quisieras, Helga, felicidades, espero que te hayan dado muchos regalos más- Helga tomó la caja, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bruce y entro al club.

- ves eso amigo……. Jajaja…- dijo dándole una amigable palmada en la espalda- siiiiii… genial ……- respondió Arnold, con una forzada sonrisa. Los dos entraron al club pero el chico cabeza de balón por alguna extraña razón no quería estar cerca de los otros dos así que fue a la barra

- tres botellas de agua por favor - el barman le pasó las tres botellas y el las llevó a Bruce y Helga ofreciéndole una de ellas a la chica. Ella la miro detenidamente y sonrió- el agua es para las plantas cabeza de balón-

- vamos Helga ….. yo invito esta no me hagas ese desplante- dijo imitando el tono que ella había usado cuando le hizo beber la cerveza, ella tomó la botella de agua y comenzó a beber.

Esa noche fue demasiado incomoda para el gusto de Arnold, el chico vio mientras Bruce y Helga bailaban, el se sentía demasiado confundido y demasiado ignorado. Mientras estaba solo, tomó una decisión , no dudaría más, se volcaría por lo que más conocía, por aquello que lo había atraído en primer lugar, por Lila. Helga definitivamente era cuestión aparte, si bien ella había cambiado un poco no parecía estar a su alcance de ninguna forma.

_________

Aquel domingo el equipo de futbol americano tenía un juego, Arnold estaba listo aquel día para decirle a Lila que quería que estuvieran juntos. El chico subió por las graderías, y se detuvo en la fila en la que se encontraba la chica. Cinco filas más arriba se encontraban Phoebe, Helga y Bruce, Arnold no quiso ni siquiera saber que estaba pasando entre ellos dos, prefería seguir con su plan.

- hola Lila ¿está desocupado este asiento?- dijo Arnold

- si claro siéntate - respondió sonriente la chica sin embargo una nube de palomitas de maíz golpearon la cabeza del chico.

- OYE…. CABEZOTA , QUITATE DE AHÍ…… ME TAPAS TODA LA VISTA- Arnold miró para atrás y vio que se trataba de Bruce.

- no le hagas caso Arnoldo si podemos ver , el solo quiere molestarte, recuerda que si hay alguien con derecho a hacerte la vida imposible esa soy yo- dijo Helga . Arnold prefirió no decirle nada a Bruce tanto porque estaba con Lila como porque Helga así se lo había pedido .

- ¿ te gusta el football Lila?-

- no Arnold, en realidad no, me parece extremadamente violento detesto ver esto-

- ¿ entonces porque estas acá? - pregunto extrañado Arnold.

- no quería desanimar a Rhonda y a Nadine, ellas me invitaron, a todos en la escuela les gustan estos partidos no me gustaría faltar….- Arnold solo sonrió y recordó lo que le dijo Helga aquel sábado en su casa, en verdad a Lila le gustaba agradar a todo el mundo.

El partido comenzó y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto cada vez que una palomita de maíz le rozaba por la oreja.

- HEEEE EQUIPO DE HILLWOOD 118 DAN ASCO APRENDAN A JUGAR SON LO PEOR QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA- gritaba cada tanto Bruce, mientras que Arnold sentía que la sangre le subía a las orejas.

- oye idiota son los nuestros, deberías apoyarlos en vez de estar diciendo eso, yo se que son unos perdedores, pero son NUESTROS perdedores ( además la gran Patty es la novia de Harold, el mariscal de campo, no quiero que me pegue por tu culpa)- dijo Helga - ahora dame las palomitas de maíz …..

Una nueva ola de palomitas de maíz salieron volando en contra de la cabeza de Arnold – heyyyyy cabeza de balón tienes la cabeza taaan grande que no puedo ver nada- grito Helga, el chico solo tomo un largo respiro.

- Helga ¿ no me dijiste que no te molestaba? - gritó molesto Arnold

- mentí, ahora quítate de ahí-

- Arnold ellos tienen razón, vámonos, ya vimos suficiente del partido…..- dijo Lila; Arnold quería ver el final, pero era evidente que ella no, a él no le importaba seguir soportando a Bruce ni a Helga, pero si Lila quería irse entonces se irían - perfecto, vamos …..- los dos se levantaron de sus asientos y se retiraron.

_____________

Helga vio con gran tristeza como se iban Arnold y Lila, pero actuó como si nada estuviera pasando, no quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que le dolía. A pesar de ello noto que las miradas de Bruce y Phoebe la miraban de reojo.

De pronto Bruce se levantó - voy por más palomitas quiero lazarles unas cuantas a los porristas, si tengo suerte podría atinarle a ese chico Eugine, ¿quieren chicas?.-

- si, por supuesto - contestó Phoebe

- yo no quiero nada- dijo Helga

El chico se fue y Phoebe la miró de reojo -¿ estás bien Helga?-

- si, claro ¿ porque no habría de estar bien? –

- no finjas Helga, yo se que no estás bien- dijo Phoebe- Helga… creo que lo mejor sería olvidarse de él, seamos realistas, el está enamorado de Lila, y creo que Bruce quiere algo contigo, deberías prestarle atención, el es un buen chico, algo temperamental, pero es inteligente , es amable, y te acepta tal y como eres, no quiere cambiarte…. Helga no te hagas eso a ti misma debes buscar …….-

Helga no supo que era lo que debería buscar- Phoebe- dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cabello- déjalo así, yo haré lo que pueda, te lo prometo, solo….. por favor no me digas nada más por ahora –

- ¿ interrumpo algo? - preguntó Bruce quien llegaba con la comida - no, nada Bruce, problemas femeninos ¿ acaso quieres oír?-preguntó Helga, Bruce se estremeció- no gracias, paso-

El equipo de Hillwood 118 perdió, lo cual no era inusual, aquel lunes la rutina cambio Phoebe no se quiso levantar de su silla para irse con Gerald no quería dejar sola a Helga, sin embargo Helga sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que Arnold llegaba directo a sentarse con Lila.

El bus paró nuevamente, y todos vieron con sorpresa como Bruce entraba al bus, el siempre se iba caminando, jamás tomaba esa ruta - hola Phoebe, hola Helga descubrí una parada de este bus cerca a mi casa ahora estaré con ustedes, bueno las dejo me voy a sentar con Gerald, es el único asiento libre- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Bruce…..- dijo Phoebe algo sonrojada mientras que detenía a Bruce tomándolo por la manga de su camisa .

- o mejor…….. siéntate allá y yo me quedo con Helga- Phoebe sonrío y Bruce se sentó

- así que Phoebe y Gerald…. El me cae bien , es agradable, a pesar de que su mejor amigo sea un completo idiota-

- si ella es feliz eso es suficiente-

- vaya Helga que condescendiente estas hoy- Bruce miró la parte trasera del bus- ya veo por qué, ¿ de verdad te gustaba ese idiota? No te gustaría alguien …. Tu sabes…. Como yo, soy más guapo aunque no lo creas –

Helga no pudo evitar reírse - ¿ de que estas hablando? Además ….. ¿ quien dice que eres guapo? Porque olvido decirte que eres muuuy modesto-

- mamá - dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara, era evidente que se estaba burlando de Helga - ella dice que soy guapo eso es suficiente para mí. En fin, puede que no sea guapo pero no quiero que te sientas mal porque miss Hillwood 118 y Cabeza de balón están saliendo, me puedes usar como venganza si quieres, de verdad, puedes usarme para lo que tú quieras, lo que sea –

Helga le dio un fuerte codazo y levanto una ceja- Bruce…. ¿ estás coqueteando conmigo?-

- mmmmmjjjj puede que si, todo depende de tu respuesta -

- déjame pensarlo- Helga sonrío suavemente, y Bruce le correspondió, la sonrisa

El día solo se puso peor para Helga mientras pasaban las horas, pero posiblemente lo peor fue a la hora del almuerzo cuando mientras que comía con Bruce y Phoebe, aparecieron Arnold y Lila. La chica solo se les quedó viendo sintiendo como si todo a su alrededor se volvía negro.

Sin embargo, Bruce rompió su letargo ya que se levanto de su silla - ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Helga

- solo voy a la fila del autoservicio, olvide el postre, voy a comprar uno-

Bruce se fue a la fila y se paro después de Arnold - hey cabeza de Huevo, esta vez no te quité el lugar. La pelirroja ¿ es tu nueva novia? –

- pueeees…… para ser honesto, en eso estoy-

- ya veo, entonces ¿ tu no tienes nada con Helga?- Arnold sintió que en el estomago se le hacía un vacío enorme, no sabía por qué, pero quería golpear muy fuerte a Bruce.

- yo ya te había dicho que no, de todas maneras creo que tu le gustas, pero igual te deseo suerte porque ella es extremadamente difícil, no creo que puedas llegar a ningún llegar a ninguna parte con ella -

Bruce sonrió de una manera extraña - si tu lo dices idiota….. yo solo te advierto que tengas cuidado con tu chica, no creo que sea para ti, te vas a aburrir de ella en unas cuantas semanas-

- eso no es cierto yo he estado interesado el Lila por años –

- eso significa que ella pudo haber cambiado, al igual que tu, puede que ya ni siquiera la conozcas - esas palabras le recordaban peligrosamente a las de Helga

- tu deberías meterte en tus asuntos Bruce- Arnold pasó tan bruscamente al lado de Bruce que le hiso regar el postre en su camisa.

- ahhhh lo siento B….- dijo el chico cabeza de balón mientras que tomaba unas servilletas, sin embargo…

- PUUUMMMMM- un golpe silenció a Arnold de repente - no digas que no te lo advertí cabeza de balón-

Después del golpe Arnold sintió que todo se volvía borroso y que las voces de sus compañeros que se agrupaban a su alrededor se hacían cada vez más confusas una sola voz femenina se distinguía a lo lejos- Hey Arnold, Aaaarnold- luego todo se puso negro

-----------

Hasta que sucedió, Arnold sacó de sus casillas a Bruce, pero no dejen de leer, porque a pesar de Lila esto se compone, bueno gente luego de leer por fa tomen 2 segunditos para dejar sus comentarios. Adiós….


	5. Chapter 5

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

Veo que el público está dividido unos piensan que Arnold se lo merecía y otros que Bruce se extralimitó; yo creo que parte y parte ; bueno vamos con la respuesta a los reviews. En primera un saludo a **Phola **a **play 10 **y a** Isabel 20** quienes les doy las gracias por sus reviews, y me alegra que les esté gustando el fic ,espero seguir interesándolas con este.

A **Ground – Spirit minerva** le digo que tiene razón solo le tiró un postre, no era para tanto, ese era el punto, mi personaje no es perfecto, no busca serlo, es un poco imbécil…. Jiji a **Musa – Mistical** un saludote y veo que eres de las que piensan que en parte se lo merecía, en parte es cierto y en parte el pobre Bruce tiene un temperamento terrible, pero Arnold tendrá que sobreponerse y seguir con mi historia como un buen chico. Y respecto al review en card- captor Helga no fue nada, me gusto mucho tu fic, normalmente yo no leía crossover o AUs pero me he dado muy buenas sorpresas con ellos últimamente . y otro saludote para **Vivian Alejandra **a quien veo que le cae bien Bruce a mi también me gusta, tiene sus fallas , pero ahí va. Así que esta es la primera vez que lees fics de Hey Arnold, yo creo (mi opinión) que en esta sección hay unos muy buenos, incluso si puedes leer en inglés hay unos muuuy buenos también

____________________

Arnold se tendió en su cama después de una larga noche con Lila, y para ser honesto se sentía algo aburrido, pues ella había querido ir a ver una comedia romántica de la peor calidad, y lo peor de todo, es que al final de la estúpida cita ni siquiera sabía si la había pasado bien; pues cuando él le preguntó sobre eso ella solo respondió:

- fue una noche muy agradable- en un tono dulzón que si bien al principio le había gustado, ya después de un largo mes de relación le parecía completamente insoportable. No quería admitirlo pero lo que Bruce le había dicho estaba resultando dolorosamente cierto, él y Lila no eran tan compatibles como había pensado. Sin embargo eso no le impedía sentirse satisfecho por el castigo que había recibido Bruce por aquel golpe que le dio en la cara, después de todo le dio un ojo morado por dos semanas.

Pero, ¿ quien se creía ese tal Bruce? Había llegado a la ciudad con su look de chico malo , y ya con eso creía que podía meterse con alguien como Helga, nadie había podido lograr eso, ¿ porque habría de lograrlo Bruce?. Helga era como un maldito muro que nadie podía penetrar, y Bruce no sería la excepción, ella vivía a su propio ritmo, era como un tornado de la clase "incontrolable" y el no podría con ella.

De pronto el teléfono sonó , Arnold tubo el terrible presentimiento de saber quien era- Hola….. Arnold, soy yo Lila, ni te imaginas lo que me dijo Rhonda hoy-

Arnold solo escuchó mientras Lila le contaba por enésima vez el rumor que Rhonda le había contado a Nadine sobre la ropa de Sheena. Definitivamente las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Después de media hora de conversación Arnold no iba a resistir mucho más - ehhhhhh oye Lila, espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir… pero tengo que ir a ayudar a mi abuela a hacer la comida para los inquilinos, así que será mejor que hablemos después-

- hay…. Arnold, tu no me prestas la atención que es debida, pero, como digas porque…..- pero Arnold no la dejó terminar.

- bueno, adiós Lila, nos vemos en la escuela- Arnold colgó el teléfono de un golpe

En realidad el chico cabeza de balón no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada, pero Lila estaba comenzando a volverlo loco, no tenían nada en común y ella solo decía palabras agradables de absolutamente todo, Arnold no sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, y eso que llevaban juntos un mes .

El se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la cocina - Arnold- dijo su abuelo- ¿podrías llevar esto al basurero?-

- si claro abuelo- el chico tomo la gran bolsa negra de la basura y se la llevó las tres calles de su casa al basurero.

- hey….. cabeza de Huevo- escuchó Arnold, ya sabía que se trataba de Bruce, aunque era la última persona con la que quería hablar así también lo saludo para evitar problemas -Hola bruce, veo que también vas al basurero- dijo mientras señalaba la bolsa que traía en la mano

- sí señor, debo tener todo listo para cuando mi mamá llegue a casa, nosotros hacemos todo, tu sabes…. como un equipo- dijo casualmente el chico.

- ¿ y tu padre?- preguntó Arnold- el vive lejos, se fue hace algunos años , creo que ahora sale con una chica de las Vegas, lo visito de vez en cuando y mi mamá es quien trabaja, así que tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente, aunque debo reconocer que eso me da un poco más de libertad de la que en realidad merezco-dijo casualmente Bruce mientras que jugaba con la bolsa que traía en la mano.

- ¿Qué dijo tu mamá sobre el castigo? ¿ tú sabes por el golpe?-

- ohhhh ella me hiso una gran fiesta, y dijo que era para celebrar la poderosa izquierda de su hijo- dijo sarcásticamente- casi se muere cuando se enteró Arnoldo-

- siento haberte regado el postre ese día, es que no me fije-

Bruce miró a Arnold de reojo- ¿de verdad? …..¿ sabes que fue lo que más me molestó de todo el incidente? Que tengo el pequeño presentimiento de que lo hiciste intencionalmente-

Arnold se sorprendió por este comentario- eso no es cierto, fue un accidente, si me molestó lo que dijiste respecto a Lila, pero yo no hago ese tipo de cosas –

- como digas amigo ….. Helga me contó el otro día que tu una vez le tiraste pintura encima - a Arnold le hirvió la sangre por la mera mención a Helga- ella sabe porque fue que lo hice, además teníamos 10 años, éramos unos niños –

- como sea, debo reconocer que tenías razón ese día Arnoldo, llegar a Helga es un poco más difícil de lo que había planeado, pero ¿sabes algo campeón? Creo que lo vale-

- no creo que puedas, ella siempre ha sido muy dura, y tu solo llegaste a la ciudad hace un mes ¿ qué te hace pensar que a ti si te va prestar atención?- el tono del chico se escuchó un poco más brusco de lo que había planeado.

Bruce paró en seco - ahhhhh ya veo… así que ese es el problema, Helga es tu problema, eso es bastante malo se tu parte, idiota, porque si mas no recuerdo bien, tú tienes novia - Bruce se puso súbitamente en el camino de Arnold impidiéndole continuar- mira campeón …… será mejor que decidas que vas a hacer, si te gusta Helga o no, porque si ella llega a aceptarme yo voy a tomar la oportunidad, lo que ella haga será su decisión, así que deja de jugar y ponte serio, decide lo que realmente quieres.

Arnold miró a Bruce como si este se hubiera vuelto completamente loco y le hablara en un idioma incomprensible - yo no tengo nada con Helga, tu no nos conoces, ella me ha molestado desde que teníamos 4 años, los dos tenemos una relación bastante extraña, pero no es lo que tu estas pensando-

Bruce levanto una ceja- bien, pues si no es lo que estoy pensando entonces déjame en paz , y no te metas más conmigo , sigue con tu novia y déjanos en paz- Bruce se fue algo molesto, y Arnold no quedó mejor que él. Todo el camino pensó en las palabras del chico. ¿ En que estaba pensando Bruce? El no estaba celoso por Helga, debía reconocer que últimamente le había interesado más de lo normal, pero ella era demasiado complicada como para acceder a ella fácilmente, si llegaban a ser pareja solo serían una del tipo "disfuncional".

Arnold sabía que tenía escuela al día siguiente, y que debía dormir bien, pero había algo que no se le dejaba conciliar el sueño, y era pensar que por años había tratado de ser novio de Lila y ahora que lo tenía no parecía ser lo que él quería. En medio de sus sueños Arnold llegó a una conclusión: se estaba enamorando de Helga G. Pataki ; pero lo peor es que esta situación parecía venir desde hacía varios meses atrás, incluso desde hacía un poco más de tiempo, pero… ¿ qué hacer para remediar el problema sin lastimar a Lila? Después de todo ella había sido buena con él a pesar de que a él ya no le gustara. Y por otra parte tenía otro problema peor, Helga no lo quería, de eso estaba seguro.

_____________

Nuevamente comenzaba otro día para Helga, desde hacía un mes ir a la escuela se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, ver a los dos "tortolitos" estaba más allá de lo que ella pudiera soportar. Bruce y Phoebe trataban de animarla. Su amiga siempre le aconsejaba que lo mejor era aceptar a Bruce. Sin embargo, Helga no se sentía de humor para ello.

Arnold se sentó ese día en el bus con ella sin necesidad de que Gerald lo forzara a hacerlo

- Hola Helga, hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿ cómo has estado?

- estaba bien hasta que me hablaste Arnoldo ¿ donde dejaste a tu novia? –

- ella está hablando con Rhonda, tú sabes, chismes-

- ya veo… pero será mejor que vayas con ella Arnold, Bruce va a venir a sentarse en este puesto- dijo desganada Helga, la verdad es que no le interesaba si Bruce se sentaba con ella o no, lo único que sabía es que estar con Arnold en esos momentos le traía un gran dolor.

- ya veo que no me quieres aquí, me imagino que tienes algo con Bruce ¿ no es así?-

-¿ qué te dio esa idea? Voy a golpear al baboso que esta regando rumores sobre mí… No es cierto, no creas todo lo que escuchas Arnoldo-

Bruce se subió al bus, y Arnold se levanto no quería más problemas - nos hablamos después Helga -

Desde que Bruce se sentó con ella no pasó nada diferente de lo usual, hasta el almuerzo, todos se sentaron en sus mesas, mientras que la Helga servía su almuerzo y tomaba su asiento.

A lo lejos estaba la "pareja del año" Lila hablaba y hablaba, aunque Arnold no parecía estar poniéndole atención. Helga sintió que el almuerzo se le quedaba en la mitad de la garganta, cuando de la nada salió Rhonda gritando .

- hola chicos…. Les anunció que este viernes tendré una fiesta en mi casa, y todos aquí están invitados-

Helga vio como Lila le daba un abrazo a Arnold- ¿ vamos a ir, no es verdad? - después le dio un beso en la boca a Arnold. Helga no lo pudo soportar así que se levantó de la mesa.

- Helga, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Phoebe.

- al baño, nos vemos en clase- la chica se fue corriendo mientras que el timbre que marcaba el final del almuerzo sonaba. Helga salió al patio trasero de la escuela y se recostó en la pared mientras que trataba de contenerse, ella sabía que esto iba a pasar, que Arnold iba a conseguir una novia que no fuera ella algún día, pero verlo era mucho más duro que saberlo, eso estaba claro.

Bruce salió por la puerta por la que Helga había salido, el no dijo nada, solo abrazó a Helga quien no pudo contener más las lagrimas y se puso a llorar en su pecho. - shhhh ya pasó, yo estoy aquí contigo, no hagas caso, cálmate- Bruce miró a Helga a los ojos mientras ella seguía llorando.

- Helga, cálmate, yo estoy aquí, sé que es a él a quien quieres Helga, solo te pido que me des una oportunidad, yo te prometo que no te voy a herir - Bruce la miró nuevamente a los ojos, ella sonrió - bueno…. Al menos le dejé un ojo morado , eso es bueno ¿ no es verdad?- dijo suavemente Bruce, Helga le respondió con una sonrisa, y se quedó solo mirando a Bruce, posiblemente Phoebe tenía razón, debía simplemente superar a Arnold, después de todo nadie nunca la había tratado de la manera como lo había hecho el chico frente a ella, y posiblemente nunca lo haría - Helga yo...

__________

Arnold rompió el beso que Lila le había dado, y con suavidad la apartó de él - Lila, por favor no hagas eso sin avisarme, yo…… Lila creo que - Arnold trató de localizar a Helga con la mirada, pero no dio con ella ni con Bruce.

- ehhhhh Lila, creo que será mejor que hablemos después- Arnold dejó el comedor mientras que sus otros compañeros también lo hacían pues ya había sonado la campana, el chico cabeza de balón caminó por los pasillos de la escuela sin dar con Helga hasta que vio la puerta del patio trasero abierta.

Arnold caminó lentamente por miedo de encontrar a algún profesor que lo pusiera en detención , sin embargo lo que escuchó fue la voz de Bruce - Helga yo….- la tentación de espiar por la puerta fue demasiada y Vio como Helga se acercaba y besaba a Bruce.

Se suponía que eso no le debía importar, que debía actuar como si nada por qué él tenía novia, por qué Helga le odiaba desde hacía años, pero su memoria le jugaba trucos mientras que recordaba aquella vez en la que la misma Helga le había besado, Arnold quería gritar y golpear algo pero sabía que no tenía el derecho moral de hacerlo, el tenía novia e impedir que Helga estuviera con alguien era un error.

Arnold se fue a clase de lenguaje con la señorita García y tomó su asiento, y al poco tiempo entraron Helga y Bruce. En cuanto los vio sintió una fuerte pulsada en el estomago.

- buenos días clase- dijo la Señorita García mientras que tomaba asiento en su escritorio. En el trascurso de la clase todos tuvieron que leer en voz alta pasajes del texto que estaban trabajando ; Sheena se levantó y comenzó a leer y Arnold que no quería pensar absolutamente en nada le prestó la mayor atención posible a su compañera. En el libro Holly la protagonista había dejado a su esposo Doc, él la persiguió hasta Nueva York, pero aún así ella le había despreciado:

_[….]" no se enamore nunca de una criatura salvaje Mr. Bell- le aconsejó Holly- esa fue la equivocación de Doc. Siempre se llevaba a casa seres salvajes. Halcones con el ala rota. La otra vez trajo un lince rojo con la pata fracturada. Pero no hay nada peor que entregarle el corazón a los seres salvajes: cuanto más se los entregas, más fuertes se hacen. Hasta que se sienten lo suficientemente fuertes como para huir al bosque. O subirse volando a un árbol, y luego a un árbol más alto. Así terminará usted, Mr. Bell si se entrega a una criatura salvaje. Terminará con la mirada fija en el cielo" [….]_

Arnol pensó que ese pasaje de Desayuno en Tiffany's era perfecto para describir como se sentía en ese preciso momento, Helga era una persona incontenible, y él había pretendido algo muy difícil de lograr…..

- hey Arnold, te estoy llamando- la voz de la señorita García lo sacó de su letargo- te hice una pregunta Arnold, ¿ qué piensas de ese pasaje de la historia? ¿ Qué piensas de Holly Goligthly la protagonista de la historia-

- yo…..- Arnold no sabía bien que responder, pero de pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse casi por inercia y a expresar lo que sentía - yo creo que Holly es una hipócrita- dijo acaloradamente- ella finge ser muy fuerte frente a todos, pero aún así se siente sola. Sin embargo , ella no hace nada para remediarlo, solo patea en la cara a los que en algún punto muestran alguna clase de amabilidad, y solo se fija en patanes que terminarán por despreciarle, ella va a terminar sola. No, ella debería terminar sola, una persona así solo va a recibir que todos a su alrededor la rechacen, ella es como un muro que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede penetrar , y los que creen poder son solo sus juguetes temporales-

La respuesta del chico fue tan apasionada que ninguno de sus compañeros pudo dejar de mirarlo - bueno….. este… pero, claro está , esa solo es mi opinión-

- gracias Arnold tu respuesta estuvo muy bien expresada, creo que te has sentido muy bien relacionado con el libro- dijo amablemente la señorita García

De pronto Bruce levantó la mano - disculpe señorita García, yo no estoy de acuerdo con Arnold, creo que él es muy duro juzgando a Holly, ella es así porque todos cuanto la han conocido se han aprovechado de ella, y la han juzgado por lo que creen ver , para que al final la dejen sola como estaba al principio, incluso por los que se dicen "buenas personas". Aunque debo reconocer que en algo tiene razón Arnold , solo se fija en patanes que terminan despreciándola como él dice -

El chico cabeza de balón estaba listo para responderle a Bruce, sabía que en el fondo los dos estaban hablando de la misma persona, así que no quería perder la discusión con él , y menos en ese momento, sin embargo la profesora al sentir que el ambiente se tornaba pesado no los dejó continuar- bueno muchachos; no voy a negar que este debate es muy interesante, pero debemos continuar con la lectura para poder avanzar al siguiente texto así que por favor Sid podrías continuar con el siguiente párrafo por favor –

Arnold sin querer había hablado de Helga durante la clase, y estaba seguro de que Bruce lo había percibido, el problema iba a ser saber si ella lo había percibido, de seguro estaría furiosa y con toda la razón, ella no había hecho nada malo, él fue quien se metió con Lila, en vez de tomar riesgos con Helga aunque ella lo despreciara.

__________

bueno gente creo que eso fue todo espero que les guste, a pesar de que le esté dando tan duro a Arnold, pero, bueno si no fuera así este fic no tendría trama... hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Holas a todos veo que Bruce tiene cada vez más admiradoras, incluso yo misma estoy cayendo, al principio me fastidiaba mi propio personaje pero le he tomado cariño en primera un saludo a **Isabel20** gracias por el review, yo creo que en parte Bruce está en lo cierto, pero no se… a veces Helga es cosa seria, creo que eso se verá más en los próximos caps. Otro saludo a **Vivian Alejandra **así que volviste a mirar los fics al ver los Nick hits… que bueno que te hayas encontrado con el mío… por otra parte creo que voy a hacer sufrir un poco más a Arnold jajaja(risa psicópata) seamos sinceros todos hemos pensado en algún punto que se lo merece cuando vemos la serie . Otro saludo a **Hey you **te cuento que el libro es super cortico tiene como 80 hojitas ( por lo menos la edición que yo tengo ) espero que lo sigas leyendo, por ahí pondré otra referencia al menos eso es lo que creo .Otro saludo a **Athena Malfoy Black** gracias por el review y por agregarme a tus categorías , veo que eres otra de las admiradoras que tiene Bruce. jiji si él es un problema mayúsculo para Arnold pero creo firmemente que en este fic el peor problema que tiene Arnold es el mismo finalmente otro saludo a **Lokitha** a quien le agradezco por haberme incluido dentro de sus categorías.

_________________

La semana había pasado dolorosamente lenta para Helga, apenas era miércoles, y pronto sería la estúpida fiesta de Rhonda ; por su parte, Arnold seguía con su estúpida novia. Y respecto a Bruce… nada, ninguno había hablado del beso, y ella no iba a tomar la iniciativa.

- chicas ¿ qué les parece si vamos a mi casa a ver una película? Tengo maravillosas películas viejas allá, ustedes saben , de las buenas, aunque también tengo unas cuantas muy malas-

Phoebe se emocionó mucho- ¿tienes "Funny face"?- pregunto

- ahyyy no, esa es película de chicas, mejor otra de misterio ¿ qué tal el halcón maltés O "ciudadano Kane"?, pero no películas de chicas por favor-

- a mí me gustan las películas de chicas, y Funny Face suena bien o Sabrina - opinó Helga

- bien si quieren ver una película de chicas será Sabrina, porque Funny Face honestamente… es demasiado rosa para mí, solo lo hago porque ustedes lo piden –

- o porque Helga lo pide…- Murmuró Phoebe a Helga

- cállate Phebs-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bruce

- no nada- respondieron las dos algo nerviosas

Al llegar a la casa de Bruce, notaron que no había nadie, todo estaba muy limpio y en su lugar; no parecía ser el sitio en el que viviera alguien como él.

- por favor, tomen asiento, voy a ir por soda, palomitas y la película- dijo el chico antes de perderse en la cocina. La película estuvo bien, pero ver a Audrey Heppurn y a Humphrey Bogart en escenas de amor no era precisamente algo que pusiera a Helga de buen humor. De pronto el sonido del teléfono rompió con el ambiente, y Bruce se levantó a contestarlo en el recibidor.

- ¿hola?- escucharon las dos chicas sin querer- haaaa papá…… ¿ qué quieres?, mamá no te puede prestar más dinero .....¿ qué? , estás loco, claro que no voy a ir, eso sería apoyar tu locura, además tengo planes- Bruce guardó silencio, mientras que en la sala de estar Helga y Phoebe compartían miradas curiosas, sin embargo pronto Bruce respondió- está bien….. iré, pero en cuanto llegué allá tu me pagarás el pasaje del autobús……. Pero, no lo puedo creer ¿estas consciente de que ella es una zorra? …….. no, claro que no soy cruel, solo digo la verdad ¿ acaso ha vuelto a trabajar desde que se conocieron? ¿ Cuántos has gastado en ropa este mes?....... como sea iré, si , no te preocupes iré… Cuídate, si cuídate, no te dejes manipular, sabes que me preocupas … adiós papá-

Bruce volvió a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá muy molesto, mientras que Helga y Phoebe lo miraban algo curiosas, sin embargo el chico fue el primero en hablar- no puedo ir con ustedes el viernes a la fiesta de Rhonda , papá se va a casar con una corista que se llama "Cristal" ( si, ese es su nombre, aunque no lo crean ) tengo que viajar el viernes en la tarde para estar ahí en la noche , espero que no estén molestas conmigo-

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí - no hay problema Bruce, ¿ verdad Helga?- dijo Phoebe- no tranquilo, no hay problema, este… espero que te vaya bien en la boda-

- no creo que con mi buena actitud me nombren "pajecito de los anillos", pero creo que debo estar allí- las dos chicas rieron- Bruce, difícilmente te puedo visualizar como pajecito de los anillos pero… si el matrimonio es en las Vegas tienes la oportunidad de que Elvis te saque a bailar, solo, no olvides traerme una foto- dijo Helga sarcásticamente

La película terminó, y ya era muy tarde cuando Phoebe y Helga partieron hacia su casa. Para ser honesta , Helga no quería ir sola a la fiesta de Rhonda, y menos cuando tenía la seguridad de que Arnold y Lila estarían ahí, ya se podía ver a si misma observando cómo los dos bailaban una pieza lenta, y sintiéndose de lo peor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que nadie viera como le afectaba Arnold, no quería que nadie le tuviera lástima ni nada por el estilo.

Helga se fue directo al club una vez más, no quería volver a su casa, solo quería escuchar música y dejar todos los problemas atrás.

____________

El día de la fiesta todos estaban muy animados. Demasiado para el gusto de Helga.

- Rhonda , espero pasarla bien, no te preocupes allí estaré- dijo Sid con una gran sonrisa-

Arnold quien iba pasando por ahí fue detenido por Rhonda - Lila y tu irán ¿no es cierto Arnold?- preguntó la chica- claro que si Rhonda, a las ocho en punto estaremos allá- afirmó el chico cabeza de balón sin la menor duda, después de todo, Lila había estado hablando de ello todo el tiempo, hasta el punto de no querer oír nada sobre la dichosa fiesta.

Al seguir caminando por los pasillos Arnold vio que Bruce sacaba todos sus libros del casillero y los ponía en su mochila. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el- Hola Bruce- dijo tratando de parecer amable. Bruce lo miró de arriba a abajo muy desconfiado- ¿ qué quieres idiota? Supongo que quieres saber porque me voy tan temprano de la escuela , verás… tengo que viajar, así que esta noche no estaré en la fiesta, espero que estés feliz-

Arnold en realidad estaba muy feliz, eso significaba que Helga iría sola, o probablemente no iría , en todo caso, lo que importaba es que no iría con Bruce- no Bruce , yo solo quería tu sabes quedar en mejores términos con….-

Sin embargo el fuerte sonido que produjo Bruce al cerrar la puerta del casillero no lo dejó terminar- no te hagas Arnoldo, yo sé a qué venías, pero puedes olvidarte de eso, porque ( a pesar de lo que pienses) Helga no es la clase de chica que se metería contigo sabiendo que tienes novia, eso deberías saberlo, así que mientras miss simpatía y tu estén juntos nada, absolutamente nada pasará con Helga-

Arnold solo se quedó inmóvil mirando cómo se iba Bruce, en parte tenía razón no estaba bien ir detrás de Helga teniendo una novia y menos como Lila, quien a pesar de todo siempre había tratado de mantenerlo feliz.

________________

7:30 leyó Helga en su despertador digital, había quedado de ir con su amiga a la fiesta, así que sacó el vestido rosa que sus padres le habían dado de cumpleaños y se lo puso, en su opinión le quedaba bien, pero eso era lo que ella pensaba, no sabía como la verían los demás .

- Miriam voy a salir, no me tardo- gritó Helga mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Miriam no pareció oírla, solo estaba sentada en frente del televisor con un "batido" . Helga decidió ignorarla y se marcho a la fiesta.

Cuando llego a la casa de Rhonda se dio cuenta de que todos ya estaban allá, incluyendo Arnold y Lila, sin embargo no parecían prestarse atención mutuamente, por el contrario el estaba hablando despreocupadamente con Gerald y Phoebe mientras que Lila estaba en el grupo de Rhonda y sus amigas.

- hola Helga que alegría que hayas decidido venir, pensé que no lo harías por que Bruce no está en la ciudad, habría sido una lástima, así que gracias por estar aquí de todas formas, no quería que esta fiesta fuera un desastre por falta de gente -

- no princesa gracias por invitarme, Bruce me mandó decir que sentía no estar aquí- Helga miró a Lila- hola Lila , ¿ como van las cosas por tu lado del mundo ? –

Lila solo sonrió- bien… - eso sonó extraño para Helga, ella no sonaba del todo "bien"- como sea, las dejo, quedé de encontrarme con Phoebe- la chica fue hacía donde estaban Gerald, Phoebe y Arnold.

- Hola Helga, te ves bien amiga- dijo Phoebe- si Helga ese es un lindo vestido ¿ no es así Arnold?- dijo mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo, Helga se dio cuenta de esto, y se puso molesta, ¿ se estarían burlando de ella?

- gracias Geraldo…. Me tengo que ir –

________________

Arnold no entendió que la pudo haber molestado, sin duda no debió haberle contado nada a Gerald, porque se estaba haciendo el gracioso, y ya lo estaba metiendo en problemas con la chica - no Helga espera, este… ¿ quieres bailar? - Helga levantó una ceja.

-¿ qué hay de tu novia Arnoldo?-

- no creo que le moleste, ella no quiso bailar conmigo, así que si tu también me rechazas seria una noche realmente deprimente-

Helga fue a la pista de baile con Arnold, y juntos bailaron una canción dulzona de esas que Helga tanto odiaba, pero que en ese momento sonaba maravillosa,- tu novia no se ve muy feliz Arnoldo, ¿ qué le hiciste?- preguntó casualmente Helga

- no le hice nada, creo que solo está aburrida de mi, y creo que yo también estoy un poco aburrido, no creo que seamos tan compatibles como había pensado - Helga no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción por lo que le estaba diciendo el chico cabeza de balón.

- ¿ van a terminar?- preguntó la chica como si nada

- bueno, eso depende…. Oye, cambiando de tema ¿ que tal Bruce?, es una pena que tuviera que salir de la ciudad justo hoy- Arnold se golpeo a si mismo mentalmente, tenía por fin la oportunidad de hablar con Helga sin ninguna interrupción y el único tema que se le ocurría era Bruce .

- sí, pero su papá se casa mañana así que tenía que estar allá-

- ¿ con su novia de las Vegas? Algo me había mencionado-

- sí, con esa misma. Familia es familia cabeza de balón, así apeste, es lo único que no hemos podido escoger en nuestras vidas; bueno… eso y el nombre, porque si yo hubiera podido escoger no me llamaría Helga Geraldine - Arnold río, he ahí una de las cosas sorprendentes de Helga, cuando quería era la persona más comprensiva del mundo sin perder su toque acido.

- ¿ recuerdas ese día de acción de gracias que pasamos juntos cuando teníamos 9 años? ¿ recuerdas como nos marchamos de nuestras casas y andamos por toda la ciudad?, al final terminamos en un puerto viendo al May Flower hundirse en es rio, en medio de todo lo deprimente que fue la pasé muy bien contigo- Helga sonrió suavemente

- si, lo recuerdo, ¿ te acuerdas que fuimos a la casa del señor Simmons?, que desastre de familia, aunque no me extrañó no haber visto novia por ahí- Arnold rió- Helga….- dijo el chico en tono de advertencia.

-¿ qué?, solo estoy diciendo la verdad-

- sí, es cierto… ¿ cómo están las cosas en tu casa Helga? –

- ¿ por qué preguntas ?- dijo Helga nerviosa, sabía perfectamente que ese era un tema delicado del cual prefería no hablar.

- bueno… primero que todo yo conozco a tu padre , es alguien difícil, y tu madre siempre luce… tu sabes, confundida-

- el hecho de que tu tengas una linda y excéntrica familia no significa que puedas juzgar a la mía- Helga se separó de Arnold , le molestaba que el siempre quisiera controlar todo, si alguien tenía un problema él tenía que meter su narizota en el hasta que lo resolvía, pero Helga no lo quería cerca de un tema tan delicado como el de su familia, ese era asunto de ella y de nadie más.

Helga se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la terraza de Rhonda, quería algo de aire fresco, en cuanto salió notó el cambio de clima, adentro el aire era denso y caluroso, pero en ese sitio se podía respirar. La chica se recostó en el barandal. Un sonido la alerto, era la puerta que se abría, por supuesto, era Arnold.

- Helga lo siento, yo no quise juzgarte ni nada parecido, yo no podría- dijo mientras que se paraba junto a ella en el barandal.

- ¿ como que no? Siempre lo haces, desde que teníamos nueve años, siempre me juzgas, y actúas como si fueras mejor que yo , posiblemente Bruce tenga razón, a ti solo te gusta sentirte mejor contigo mismo jugando al buen samaritano- a Arnold le hirvió la sangre, no solo por lo que le había dicho, sino porque estaba repitiendo las palabras de Bruce.

- puede ser, pero tú también te sientes mejor contigo misma pasando encima de todos… de seguro con Bruce también estás jugando, a ti no te importa lo que sientan los demás, solo te importa lo que tú quieras - Helga lució muy herida por sus palabras, Arnold no pudo soportar su mirada- me voy, déjame en paz cabeza de balón - dijo la chica mientras se abría paso al interior de la casa, sin embargo Arnold la tomo del antebrazo.

-no, espera no te vayas, por favor no quiero que estés molesta conmigo, yo…. Este…. Necesito saber si me odias en realidad- Helga solo se le quedó mirando, definitivamente eso era mucho para ella, así que tomo una bocanada de aire y respondió la pregunta del chico– yo no te odio Arnold, es más, creo que tienes algo de razón, me gusta pasar por encima de las personas, tu por el contrario eres alguien amable eso lo respeto, yo soy diferente a ti, pero definitivamente yo no te od….

-¿Por qué besaste a Bruce Helga? ¿ qué es tan genial en él? ¿ por qué alguien como tú le presta atención justamente a él ? - pregunto Arnold sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba diciendo, y en cuanto se percató de su pregunta se sintió terriblemente avergonzado.

- ¿ cómo sabes eso? … ¿ a ti que te importa?, tú tienes novia Arnold, y no eres mi padre para que estés vigilado mis movimientos- Helga volvió a intentar entrar a la casa pero Arnold se paro frente - no soy tu padre, pero me preocupo por ti, tú misma lo dijiste, tengo complejo del buen samaritano, y tu sencillamente eres una egoísta y no me dejas acercarm….-

-suficiente, me voy a casa, creo que ya dijiste todo lo que tenías guardado todos estos años, será mejor que me largue, lo que hay entre Bruce y yo NO ES TU PROBLEMA ARNOLDO- Helga empujo al chico y logró entrar a la casa furiosa.

Por su parte, Arnold tomo asiento en la terraza allí se quedó pensando en lo que había pasado. No supo bien cuanto tiempo permaneció sentado en ese lugar, pero en cuanto salió se dio cuenta de que casi todos se habían ido, incluida su novia. Sin embargo Rhonda se acercó a él.

- ohhh Arnold sigues aquí Lila te estuvo buscando, pero decidió irse a su casa… ah, por cierto a Phoebe se le quedó esto- dijo Rhonda mientras que le pasaba un teléfono celular- ¿ podrías dárselo?, se que tú hablas con Gerald y como ellos dos están saliendo posiblemente la veas este fin de semana –

- no hay problema, yo se lo daré, adiós Rhonda, y gracias por todo- y sin más Arnold salió de la casa; estaba muy cansado solo quería irse a dormir, de pronto, el teléfono de Phoebe sonó, y el identificador de llamadas mostraba que el número pertenecía a Helga.

__________________

[minutos antes en casa de Helga]

-MIRIAM… ya estoy en casa- gritó Helga mientras que entraba al recibidor y dejaba su abrigo allí- ¿ Miriam?-

La chica vio mientras que subía las escaleras que su madre seguía en el salón mirando la televisión, para Helga eso era supremamente extraño - _¿ como no se ha movido desde que salí de la casa?_- pensó. Helga se acercó al sillón y vió que Miriam parecía dormir.

- Miriam… levántate por favor- la chica trato de mover a Miriam, pero ella no respondía es más, no estaba respirando muy bien. - PAPÁ, PAPÁ - grito Helga , sin embargo nadie respondió, estaba sola en la casa con su madre.

- despierta, por favor no me hagas eso despierta Miriam- Helga trató nuevamente de despertarla pero era inútil. La chica frenética tomó su celular y llamó a emergencias .

-hola …. Si, por favor necesito una ambulancia es una mujer de 45 años bebió mucho ahora esta inconsciente….. no, estoy sola con ella…. 593 de la calle 35 por favor dese prisa…- Helga colgó, no quería estar sola , estaba muy asustada, no quería admitirlo pero tampoco quería que su madre muriera con ella como única testigo.

Helga sintió que las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos así que tomó el celular y marcó el número de Phoebe

- ¿hola?, ¿ Helga?- respondió la voz de Arnold

- ¿ que haces Arnold? ¿ ese es el celular de Phoebe … como sea tengo que hablar con ella-

- Phoebe dejó su celular en casa de Rhonda. ¿ que te pasa Helga te oigo mal? ¿ necesitas ayuda?- preguntó el chico al notar que la voz le temblaba

- en realidad si, Arnold yo…. Yo… necesito ayuda….-


	7. Chapter 7

Helga miró su reloj de pulso, ya eran las tres de la mañana y Bob seguía sin aparecer, le había dejado por lo menos unos 100 mensajes de texto y de voz en su celular pero el no había respondido ninguno de ellos. Ella miró la fría sala de espera a su alrededor, mientras que caminaba en círculos recorriéndola por centésima vez ; estaba inundada de gente, todos con un drama propio.

Finalmente la chica se cansó de caminar y se dejó caer en su silla - Helga, cálmate, el doctor dijo que estaría bien, solo le harán la desintoxicarán y podrá volver a casa- dijo Arnold quien se encontraba en la silla contigua.

- gracias por estar aquí Arnoldo, no sabía bien que hacer pensé que llamar a Phoebe era una buena idea, porque ella piensa con cabeza fría en situaciones extremas , pero creo que tú fuiste de igual ayuda; debo reconocer que cuando llega el momento de enfrentar los problemas me acobardo- Arnold asintió- todos necesitamos ayuda de vez en cuando, y tu sabes que a mí me gusta ayudar a las personas así sea por sentirme mejor conmigo mismo como tú misma dijiste –

Helga puso su rostro entre sus manos- deja de echarme las cosas en cara cabeza de balón te juro que este no es el momento…-

Arnold sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Helga- perdóname, no lo vuelvo a hacer-

- ¿ oye Helga, desde hace cuando esta tu mamá así? Para que haya llegado a este punto se requiere que ella ya hubiese tenido un problema previo con el alcohol -

- desde hace mucho, ella lo deja, y vuelve a recaer cada tanto, pero nunca ha intentado nada serio . Supongo que en parte es nuestra culpa , jamás la hemos apoyado como es debido, incluso yo misma la juzgo duramente en vez de ayudarla; no somos perfectos, y ella siempre parece estar gritando por ayuda, es solo que para Bob, Olga y para mí misma, es más fácil ignorarla que realmente tomarnos el tiempo para hacer algo por ella-

- aún están a tiempo de hacer algo, no es demasiado tarde, pueden tomar este incidente como una llamada de atención, tu sabes, para que en el futuro no se vuelva a presentar. Aunque también falta que ella ponga de su parte-

Helga buscó en sus bolsillos en busca de cambio, pero no encontró- ¿ me prestas cambio? Quiero un café de la maquina-

- si claro, te acompaño- los dos se levantaron y fueron a un pasillo del hospital en el que no transitaba casi nadie, allí estaban las máquinas de dulces y café. La chica depositó las monedas y esperó , pero el café que no llegó.

- estúpida maquina- dijo dándole un puño a la máquina, sin embargo está no soltó ni una sola gota- estúpida máquina - grito por segunda vez mientras le daba una patada. De pronto sintió una ira incontrolable. ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan difícil? ¿ porque algo que se suponía debía ser sencillo debía fracasar cuando más lo necesitaba? . Helga siguió dándole patadas a la maquina, sin embargo Arnold la tomó fuertemente por la cintura y la abrazó; ella no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar.

- Cálmate Helga, se que las cosas no marchan bien, sé que esto no es fácil, nada en la vida lo es realmente, pero se puede arreglar si pones un poco de tu parte- dijo el chico cabeza de balón mientras la tranquilizaba. Arnold jamás había visto a Helga mostrar vulnerabilidad de algún tipo, este era un cambio, la hacía más humana.

- ¿ porque tienes que ser tan estúpidamente positivo Arnold?- preguntó Helga mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- porque si no lo fuera seguirías dándole patadas a esa máquina y no estarías poniendo atención en encontrar la solución de tu problema-

Los dos volvieron a la sala de espera donde se sentaron entre decenas de otras personas preocupadas y doctores frenéticos. Por un pequeño momento los dos guardaron silencio.

- ¿ y tu padre Helga? ¿ Sigues sin recibir noticias de él?-

- ninguna cabeza de balón, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, le he dejado un millón de mensajes en el celular pero nada…-

-¿ donde está, son las tres de la mañana ? es muy temprano para estar trabajando-

Helga sonrió de una forma sarcástica- trabajando…. Usa tu imaginación Arnoldo, ¿ donde crees que está? Un viernes a las tres de la mañana, perdón un sábado a las tres de la mañana, te aseguro que no está haciendo la contabilidad del "Emporio de los Súper Localizadores".

Arnold no pudo evitar reírse de su propia ingenuidad- tienes razón… Helga, deberías hablar con él, estoy seguro de que eso no le conviene a tu mamá en lo más mínimo-

- ¿ qué le puedo decir Arnold? Si el ya no la quiere yo no puedo hacer nada ella tiene que salir de esto, superarlo, como todos lo hacemos….-

Arnold la miró de reojo- no todos son tan fuertes Helga, es como yo ya te había dicho, alguna gente necesita más ayuda que otra, incluso tu puedes llegar a necesitar ayuda. Lo único que me alegra es que sobre todas las personas me hayas elegido a mí para que te acompañara en estos momentos tan difíciles-

- Iba a llamar a Phoebe…-

- sí, pero aún así no lo Hiciste, y aceptaste mi ayuda- Helga miró a los ojos a Arnold y sonrió, era una sonrisa que él nunca había visto en ella era más honesta, y desprovista de toda esa ira que normalmente la acompañaba.

- yo te agradezco esa ayuda Arnoldo, solo desearía que no ventilaras mis trapos sucios al sol, por favor, de lo contrario, tu sabes, podría tumbarte todos los dientes de la boca-

- no le diré nada a nadie Helga-

En la entrada del hospital la puerta se abrió y entró un hombre corriendo, Helga inmediatamente lo reconoció, era Bob, quien al verla se dirigió hacia ella.

- ¿ qué pasó Olga?- preguntó en completo estado de alarma

- ella se quedó en casa sola y bebió mucho Bob, estaba intoxicada así que la trajimos aquí, Arnold me ayudó. La desintoxicaron y pronto la darán de alta-

Bob se percató por primera vez de la presencia del chico- gracias por la ayuda Alfred-

- Arnold- lo corrigió - De nada señor Pataki- Helga miró a su papá sabía que este era el momento indicado para hablar con él sobre su comportamiento en los últimos meses.

- Arnold te agradezco tu ayuda, ya has hecho más que suficiente, mejor ve a tu casa a descansar….- Arnold entendió en seguida que era el momento para retirarse.

- adiós Helga, espero que tu mamá se mejore. Buenas noches señor Pataki- Arnold se retiro sin decir más, y padre e hija tomaron asiento

- siento haberte dejado sola olg… Helga , fue una suerte que ese Arthur amigo tuyo estuviera presente- Bob realmente se veía muy abatido, sin embargo, de pronto pareció darse cuenta de algo y su cara pasó a estar muy molesta- un momento Olga…. ¿ que hacías tan tarde con ese chico?-

- no hacíamos nada Bob, yo llegué a casa encontré a mamá así y le llamé para que me ayudará- dijo Helga muy fastidiada, Bob pareció aplacarse- pero ese no es el punto papá, necesitamos hablar sobre Miriam, ella está muy mal, esto no puede seguir así-

- le he dicho que deje de beber…-

- esto no se soluciona con decirle que deje de beber, debemos hacer algo más serio , internarla en algún centro, o enviarla con un psicólogo-

- sabes cuánto cuesta es….-

- BOB- dijo Helga alzando la voz- esto no se trata de dinero, se trata de Miriam, yo, yo necesito saber si ella te sigue importando, porque si no es así deberías divorciarte y dejarla seguir con su vida. Que supere sus problemas por su propia cuenta -

Bob la miró como si le estuviera diciendo alguna clase de aberración- no claro que no quiero divorciarme, ella claro que me sigue importando…-

- ¿ entonces que es lo que pasa Bob? ¿ porque te vas a donde quiera que te vayas, con alguna fulana?-

Al oír estas palabras Bob se mostró más que sorprendido y a la vez apenado, como un niño al que se descubre haciendo algo malo. Sin duda Helga había dado en el punto - yo….yo…. tu no entiendes Olga, yo quiero a tu madre pero ya no… ya no es lo mismo-

Helga cerró los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire- no, Bob, no te entiendo en lo más mínimo, por favor explícame-

- Mriam y yo… solíamos conocernos muy bien, pero en algún punto comenzó a cambiar. Olga, cuando vives tantos años con alguien las cosas tiene que cambiar, ella se fue por su propio camino y yo por el mío, pero no estoy preparado para separarme de ella del todo-

- entonces tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, no puedes quedarte esperando que todo venga fácilmente. Si queremos ayudar a Miriam vamos a tener que hacer un esfuerzo todos…-

Bob parecía algo dudoso - lo intentaré niña, tu sabes que lo intentaré, es solo que a veces no soy bueno para estas cosas-

________________

Hacia el medio día del sábado Miriam fue dada de alta, y Helga por fin pudo acostarse en su cama después de muchas horas sin haber dormido. Ella prefirió dejar para después la larga y extenuante charla que tenía pendiente con su madre. Sin embargo apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada el teléfono sonó. Así que corrió a contestarlo.

- ¿ hola? ¿ Helga?-

- si, con ella, ¿ con quien hablo?-

- soy yo Bruce, acabó de regresar de la estúpida boda, ahhhh que bodrio, esta noche vuelvo a Hillwood, no quiero estar aquí más tiempo el estrictamente necesario, así que llego mañana-

- ahhh que bien, iré a recibirte, ¿en qué autobús vienes Bruce?-

- en el de las nueve, heyyy ¿ como estuvo la fiesta? ¿ Quien se emborrachó? ¿ Quien hizo un espectáculo?- Helga suspiro.

- es una larga historia Bruce mañana te cuento, adiós Bruce-

- adiós Helga nos hablamos…-

Helga colgó el teléfono y regresó a su habitación, pero justo cuando iba a meterse en la cama el teléfono sonó nuevamente. Así que corrió para contestarlo.

- ¿hola?- preguntó bruscamente

- hola Helga , llamaba para saber como estaban-

- bien, mamá ya almorzó ahora estamos todos en cama, ayer fue una larga noche, gracias por preguntar- Helga no sonaba muy amable, en realidad no le importaba que pensara el chico, ella solo quería dormir.

- oye cabeza de balón no me lo tomes a mal, pero quiero dormir unas horas, de verdad que no quiero hablar justo en este momento-

- ohhhh ya veo Helga, adiós, nos vemos el lunes-

- adiós- Helga colgó el teléfono, pero vio la figura de Big Bob recostada en el marco de su puerta – parece que te has vuelto muy popular ¿ no señorita?- preguntó casualmente .

- no es lo que crees Bob..- dijo Helga a punto de reírse- como sea niña, no quiero ninguna sorpresa después-

- y no la tendrás papá, te aseguro que no-

- si claro lo mismo dijo tu madre después de tener a Ol….- Bob se percató de lo que estaba diciendo así que no continuo – fingiré que no escuché eso … papá-

_____________

El monitor de la terminal de trasportes mostraba los horarios de llegada de cada uno de los buses, y Helga revisó el que venía de las Vegas, aún no llegaba y eso que traía media hora de retraso.

No sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, Bruce le gustaba y todo, pero no era Arnold eso estaba claro, se sentía como si estuviera haciendo una cosa terrible al darle expectativas a ese chico. Sin embargo, ahí estaba esperándolo, quería verlo como si ello fuera despejar todas las dudas en su mente.

El letrero que decía "en espera " cambio "en llegada" así que Helga corrió hacía la puerta por la que llegaba Bruce.

- hola Helga, viniste, honestamente no pensé que lo fueras a hacer- dijo el chico visiblemente emocionado

- claro que si, ¿porque no habría de hacerlo?-

- ahhh por cierto te traje una cosa que estoy seguro te va a encantar…- Bruce buscó en su desordenada mochila - eso es…. Aquí está- el chico sacó una arrugada instantánea y se la ofreció a Helga. En la foto aparecía bailando con uno de los tantos imitadores de Elvis de las Vegas; se veía realmente ridículo.

- jajaja. Que guapo saliste, creo que estoy celosa de ese Elvis……. ¿ seguro que estabas sobrio?-

- heee no del todo, en realidad ninguno de los honorables asistentes estaba totalmente sobrio, debiste haberlo visto, a mitad de la boda el ex novio de Cristal comenzó a llorar y a decir que no era más que una zorra barata que iba a sacarle todo el dinero a papá- dijo con un tono divertido a pesar de la seriedad de lo que le estaba contando a Helga. Ella solo se encogió de hombros.

- no me mires así, no es tan malo como parece, es solo que papá está atravesando por una especie de crisis, aunque mamá opina que realmente nunca ha salido de ella. Solo espero no ser como él cuando crezca-

- nadie de nuestra edad quiere ser como nuestros padres, yo tampoco-

Los dos salieron del terminal y fueron a la parada de los autobuses para tomar uno que los llevara al vecindario- pero…. No me has dicho como estuvo la fiesta, vamos cuéntamelo todo - Helga le contó a Bruce lo de su madre pero prefirió obviar el rato que pasó con Arnold en la fiesta.

- entonces el cabeza de Balón te acompaño…. Ya veo, fue amable de su parte- Bruce no se veía muy feliz.

- oye Bruce, te acabo de contar como casi muere mamá y tú te molestas por Arnold, eso es egoísta de tu parte-

Bruce puso una cara de dolor- si, lo siento es solo que …. Lo siento, no lo vuelvo a hacer- dijo el chico apenado- ¿ya hablaste con tu madre sobre esto?-

Helga se mordió el labio- no en realidad, estoy esperando el momento indicado-

- ¿y eso va a ser?....-

- cuando yo lo decida Bruce.- respondió bruscamente Helga, y con ello dando a entender que el tema estaba zanjado.

- hey… solo no esperes a que sea demasiado tarde- dijo mientras encogía los hombros algo resignado- Cambiando de tema ¿ no hubo incidentes bochornosos en la fiesta? Yo esperaba que Eugine se emborrachara y saliera del closet .-

Helga no pudo evitar reír - creo que tendremos que esperar a la próxima fiesta. Ahhhh por cierto, acompáñame a comprar unas revistas para mi mamá, tiene que estar en cama, así que quiero que se distraiga-

- no hay problema- respondió Bruce. Los dos bajaron del bus y fueron directo a una tienda de abarrotes , en donde Helga tomo la clase de revistas que a su mamá le gustaban.

- ¿ que lees?- preguntó Helga al chico, sin embargo el regresó la revista al estante antes de que ella la pudiera ver .

- nada …- respondió nervioso. Helga levantó un ceja y miro el estante donde vio una la revista "Play dude".

Al darse cuenta de esto Bruce negó con la cabeza frenéticamente - no…no es lo que parece - Helga se cruzó de brazos.

-¿ ahhh no? Te creería , si no fueras un espécimen Heterosexual de 17 años y lleno de hormonas -

Los dos se pusieron a reír mientras salían de la tienda - Helga - dijo Bruce poniéndose algo serio- yo necesito hablar contigo sobre lo del beso del otro día-

- ahhh si Bruce, lo siento, sé que no debí tomarme esa libertad , pero te prometo que no vuelve a pasar-

- no Helga, no me molestó, todo lo contrario, pero… yo quiero saber donde nos deja eso-

- ¿ que… que quieres decir?-

- yo quiero saber que somos, novios, amigos o nada-

- jajaja no pensé que te gustarán ese tipo de etiquetas- dijo Helga algo nerviosa .

- pues sí, me gustan esas etiquetas, y quiero saber qué es lo que somos-

- no lo sé- respondió fastidiada- ¿ cómo que no lo sabes?- preguntó Bruce.

- NO LO SÉ, ¿ que quieres que te diga?..... Bruce tu quieres algo en serio, y yo no creo estar lista para algo así, la estamos pasando muy bien ¿ por qué dañar todo? ¿ porque no dejar las cosas como están-

- hasta que él se decida a dejar su novia , y luego me botas ¿ o no?- dijo muy molesto Bruce mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿ de que estas hablando?-

- de Arnold , por supuesto, ¿ de quién más va a ser? Vamos Helga hay que ser ciego para no ver cómo te pones con él. Nuestros compañeros de escuela no lo ven porque los conocen desde hace años, pero yo si lo veo, estás loca por él. Y él no sabe ni siquiera lo que quiere – Helga no supo que responder así que los dos guardaron silencio por unos incómodos minutos .

- Helga, no tienes que responderme ahora mismo, solo quiero que lo pienses, yo estoy disponible, por ahora solo estoy interesado en ti, pero no me pienso sentar a esperarte toda la vida mientras babeas por alguien que incluso piensa que lo odias.-

La chica tomo un largo suspiro- Bruce, yo ya tengo muchos problemas ahora, mamá tiene que ir a rehabilitación, y papá no sabe si se quiere o no divorciar de ella, y solo pensar que tengo que ir a vivir con alguno de los dos es terrible. Por favor no traigas nuevos problemas a mi vida; déjame decidir mi propia vida por todos los cielos- dijo Helga a punto de gritar.

Bruce solo sonrió- por eso te digo que no tienes que responderme ahora mismo, piénsalo, como te digo, en este momento eres la única chica en mi vida-

Bruce y Helga fueron directamente a sus respectivas casas, la chica tenía que hacer los deberes del día siguiente y adelantar los represados, sin embargo las palabras de Bruce le retumbaban en los oídos. Después de todo Arnold pensaba que ella le odiaba , y por primera vez en casi 13 años de conocerse se planteo seriamente la posibilidad de hablar seriamente con Arnold, incluso de decirle lo que sentía por el .


	8. Chapter 8

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

Primero que todo gente, siento la demora pero no sabía qué hacer, además estuve muy ocupada bueno comenzare esta vez por **Sams Efrom **ufff vaya no se por donde comenzar, primero que todo gracias por tus comentarios, no me molesta que sean largos, es más mejor así se que es lo que piensan, en verdad te cuento que Bruce en realidad salió de un personaje de Skins que me gusta mucho que es Tony; y debo reconocer que si bien en principio quería que Helga se inspirara en Cassie eso no se puede, ( ella es más como Luna Lovegood de Harry Potter, pero drogadicta¬_¬…) en realidad esta es la forma en cómo me imagino a Helga a esa edad, un poco más madura pero igual algo inestable. Por… y bueno respecto a lo que dijiste de Lila…. Te aseguro que se va a poner peor.

Otro saludo a **Milha** , **Isabel 20** y a **teddyetere**; gracias por sus comentarios , me alegro que les haya gustado el anterior cap (que pena la demora ) en especial esa escena en el hospital, a mí personalmente me gusto ; es como esas escenas todas sobreactuadas de las series gringas (Geys anatomys en concreto) que me encantan… ^^… . y finalmente otro saludo a ** Luis** ¿Qué onda….. ?

_____________________

Hola lectores que pena por la demora, pero es que estoy como ocupada espero que lean y disfruten este cap….

Arnold se levantó esa mañana de muy buen humor, sentía como si todas sus dudas se hubieran disipado así que fue directo a la ducha con la firme intención de que todo cambiara aquel día. Sin embargo al subirse al bus escolar la realidad lo golpeó fuerte en la cara ya que al solo ver a su novia esperándolo como siempre todo se volvió a poner confuso.

- Lila tengo que hablar con Gerald ¿ te molesta?- preguntó el chico tratando de encontrar una excusa para no sentarse en la silla que Lila le había cuidado. Así que se fue a donde se encontraban Gerald y Phoebe.

- Hola Phoebe, probablemente estés extrañando esto- dijo el chico cabeza de balón mientras que le entregaba el celular a la chica.

- ohhh gracias ¿ donde lo encontraste? –

- Rhonda me pidió que te lo entregara pero hasta ahora no te había visto- Phoebe revisó las llamadas entrantes para saber quien la había llamado durante ese tiempo.

- ahhh nadie me llamó, solo Helga, la noche de la fiesta …. ¿ a las tres de la mañana? ¿ que necesitaba Arnold? - preguntó la chica casualmente- este….. ella quería que alguien la ayudara , tu sabes..- Phoebe miró fijamente a Arnold y solo le tomó unos segundos entender de que estaba hablando el chico.

Sid que había escuchado toda la conversación se rió - heyy… amigo ¿ que necesitaba que hicieras por ella a las tres de la mañana?- preguntó burlonamente. Harold quien estaba al en la silla contigua también río - siiii después de que todos vimos como sospechosamente se escondían en el balcón durante la fiesta, vamos Arnold tienes que decirnos como es Helga, creo que eres el único con la suerte de resultar con vida después de esa experiencia jajaja-

Phoebe se volteó en su silla y miró a Harold de una forma terrible que enseguida acalló al chico- oye viejo… será mejor que hables con Lila sobre esto , no tardarán en llegarle rumores - dijo Gerald mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver el atrevimiento de sus compañeros de clase.

- Helga y yo no hicimos nada, es solo que ….- Arnold se detuvo en seco, no sabía que decir, y cada pequeña excusa solo lo hundía más, y solo aumentaría los rumores .

- siiii como digas Arnold pero por lo menos deberías ocultarlo mejor, tu novia se dará cuenta y no será agradable- volvió a decir Harold haciéndose el gracioso.

- Harold…. Callate, de verdad no sabes de qué estás hablando- dijo el chico mucho más molesto.

Arnold partió hacia su propia silla al lado de Lila, y se sentó allí, Harold lo había puesto sobre alerta, solo esperaba que las cosas no se fueran a complicar gracias a ese comentario estúpido de Harold. Pero las cosas lejos de mejorar lo único que hicieron fue empeorar durante el día hasta que le explotaron en la cara durante la hora de almuerzo.

- ¿ quiero saber que paso con Helga Arnold? Por qué soy el hazmerreír de toda la escuela- dijo Lila mientras tiraba su charola del almuerzo en la mesa y se sentaba junto al chico; Arnold nunca la había visto tan molesta, en realidad, nunca la había visto molesta en lo absoluto.

- ¿ Arnold?...-

- lo siento Lila, me tomaste por sorpresa. Tengo que explicarte. No paso nada de lo que la gente dice- dijo Arnold tratando de calmar a su novia . Al otro lado de la sala entraba Helga. Arnold vio algo diferente en ella en aquel momento, ella le sonreía y era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, era definitivamente mejor que cualquier otra faceta de la chica. Pronto recordó una vez más que estaba hablando con su novia.

- si… esté, Helga si me llamó es cierto, yo hable con ella pero no es lo que estás pensando-

- entonces ¿qué es lo que pasó? - preguntó Lila muy escéptica.

Arnold suspiró- yo no te lo puedo decir, prometí que no se lo diría a nadie- Lila blanqueó los ojos- ¿ de verdad? No me digas Arnold, si quieres terminar conmigo ¿porque sencillamente no lo haces? Igual todos me dejan tirada siempre- Lila se levanto tan rápido que tiró la silla al suelo. El chico sintió todas las miradas encima suyo, se sentía de lo peor, Lila le había dado a entender que a ella ya la habían herido un sin fin de veces, y él no quería hacerlo, no estaba dentro su naturaleza, el siempre había sido el chico amable, y francamente le gustaba ser así.

El salió de la cafetería en busca de su novia, y la encontró sentada en uno de los columpios del pequeño parque atrás de la escuela - Lila…- dijo Arnold muy dudoso. Ella solo levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando. - supongo que has venido a terminar conmigo Arnold, como te dije todos terminan botándome al final, no sé que está mal en mi-

El chico no quería responder nada así que solo se sentó a su lado- no hay nada malo contigo Lila- mintió- es solo que…. Ahhh - dijo algo exasperado- ¿prometes no decírselo a nadie?-

Al oír esta pregunta Lila lo miró curiosa, pero no contestó- Lila ¿ puedo decirte un secreto y prometes no decírselo a nadie?- la chica pareció pensarlo por unos minutos- hehhhee si, claro no se lo diré a nadie- dijo con tono de seguridad.

Arnold le contó a Lila todos los eventos de aquella noche, incluyendo la escena del balcón. Aunque por su puesto, una parte de si mismo se sentía culpable por cambiar un poco el sentido de la conversación. Sin embargo su novia no pareció molestarse por todas las revelaciones que le había hecho, es más parecía tranquila.

- ya veo…. Pobre Helga, debe tener muchos problemas en casa, yo la entiendo, cuando llegamos a Hillwood con papá, la vida no estaba muy bien, espero que las cosas mejoren para ella- Arnold se sintió algo aliviado de que su novia haya tomado las cosas tan bien, sin embargo ella continuó:

- espero que sea lo que tenga con ese chico Bruce, funcione, el parece agradable, es algo huraño a veces, pero Helga también lo es, así que sería muy bueno que él la ayudara con sus problemas-

A Arnold no le gusto nada aquello, tocaba una de las fibras sensibles de sus nervios - ¿ lo crees Lila? Yo no creo que sea tan genial como dices es más es una mala idea que salga con alguien con tan mala actitud- Lila se encogió de hombros y juntos volvieron al comedor.

________

Helga miró su comida mientras la devoraba rápidamente y en silencio. Debía hablar con Arnold , así tuviera novia, solo le diría la verdad y el decidiría que hacer de ahí en adelante. La perspectiva de llevar a cabo este plan ponía enferma a Helga, estaba en contra de todo lo que siempre había hecho; en contra de la Helga que hacia altares, poesía y todas esas cosas que le gustaban de niña….. pero aún así sabía que no podía suspirar por Arnold eternamente sin saber que era lo que él quería con ella

- heeeee helga… ¿ te encuentras bien?- pregunto suavemente Phoebe, mientras la miraba preocupada al vero como devoraba su plato a toda velocidad.

- cálmate Helga, ese filete ya está muerto, no va a salir corriendo del plato, por lo menos mastica lo que comes - dijo sonriente Bruce- cierra la boca solo estoy hambrienta-

Bruce se encogió de hombros- como tu digas - en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Arnold y Lila juntos. A chica sintió algo pesado en el estomago, definitivamente todo su coraje se desvaneció como humo , en cambio fue remplazado con una gran tristeza. Al otro lado de la mesa vio a Bruce con una sonrisa extraña, como diciendo "_te lo dije"_ esto la hiso sentir algo ridícula y avergonzada.

- ya sé lo que estas pensando idiota, y será mejor que no te atrevas a decirme nada- dijo Helga mientras se contenía de el impulso de golpear a Bruce.

- oye, oye, oye…… no tienes porque desquitarte conmigo, yo te lo advertí - dijo mientras conservaba su odiosa sonrisa en su cara. En ese momento Helga no quería estar sola así que se comió toda su ira y se quedó sentada junto a sus dos amigos .

_____________

La semana pasó sin que Helga apenas lo notara, pronto se dio cuenta de que ya era miércoles - _el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes -_ pensó amargamente Helga mientras trataba de poner atención a la clase de la señorita García.

- _por dios…. ¿canto tiempo más les tomará a estos tarados leer un libro de 90 hojas ?_ pensó al escuchar por milésima vez la discusión sobre el libro de la clase.

- psss …..Helga- murmuró Bruce quien se encontraba en el asiento de atrás- siiiii - respondió ella con tono aburrido - ¿ qué vas a hacer hoy? ¿ vamos a bailar? - pregunto el chico.

- está bien, hace ya tiempo que no voy necesito despejarme, quitarme el polvo de este pueblo aburrido ….-

- jajajaja si, esa es la actitud que yo quería….. por cierto ¿ puedes creer que Stinky todavía no haya acabado el libro? Me parece que es como lento-

- ¿lento? Si fuera más lento iría en reversa, y con eso te digo todo - dijo Helga tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación .

-jajaja entonces esta noche a las ocho, es una cita- al escuchar las últimas palabras Helga se volteó sin importar que siguieran en clase- no, no, no, NO es una cita, ¿ qué te hace pensar eso?- Bruce apoyo su mentón sobre su brazo y la miró con un gesto acido- como quieras…. Eres la persona más indecisa del mundo, si sigues así…-

- BRUCE, HELGA… ¿ hay algo que quieran compartir con nosotros?- dijo la señorita García mientras se ponía las manos en las caderas molesta.

- no… nada señorita García - dijo Bruce tímidamente

- yo si tengo algo que compartir…. ¿ porque no dejamos de leer es libro y comenzamos con el otro, ya llevamos casi dos meses con este, y apenas tiene como 90 hojas – dijo Helga en su usual tono molesto.

La profesora pareció ponerse algo nerviosa- hee … Helga no todos van a tu mismo nivel debemos ser justos con los otros -

La conversación había quedado con eso- _estúpida educación pública….-_ pensó Helga sin realmente sentirlo. A la vez se sentía molesta, parecía que todo en su vida apestaba en ese mismo momento, y ni siquiera escribir estaba ayudando demasiado en esos días a veces, cuando nada ni siquiera escribir la alegraba , tenía miedo de terminar como su madre, sola, y muy, muy ebria. Al sonar la campana todos se levantaron de su silla mientras que Helga lentamente seguía metiendo sus libros en su mochila.

- Helga…- dijo una voz perteneciente a Arnold- se que tu vas a ir esta noche con Bruce ¿ te parece prudente?- pregunto algo preocupado.

- ¿ a qué te refieres cabeza de balón?-

Arnold revisó cuidadosamente el aula para asegurarse de que estuviera desocupada- bueno… no sé, no me parece prudente, tu sabes tú ya tienes historial familiar-

Helga sintió como la ira iba en aumento - ¿ de qué estás hablando? Ahhh ¿ quién te crees que eres? Tú no sabes nada de nada , me estas echando mis problemas familiares en cara, pensé que habías entendido pero creo que no- para Helga esto era el colmo Arnold seguía pensando que ella era una especie de drogadicta, así que se dispuso a irse pero…

- espera Helga no es lo que crees, es que … verás yo no quiero que vayas a ese club esta noche- Helga no pudo soportar la curiosidad.

- ¿porqué? Si no es lo que creo, que es lo que pasa- Arnold se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y se encogió de hombros- no me gusta Bruce - dijo como si nada

- jajajaja el tampoco es alcohólico drogadicto, solo le gustan las revistas sucias, pero me extrañaría si tu no tuvieras una que otra debajo del colchón - dijo la chica mientras le daba un codazo amistoso

- no voy a decir nada… sobre eso – dijo mientras que se reía suavemente

- ahhh hasta Arnoldo el "buen chico" tiene sus mañas ¿ no?- Arnold se río.

- no voy a dar crédito a esas acusaciones…- los dos comenzaron a reírse mientras que Helga seguía molestando a Arnold .

-no tienes pruebas para comprobar tus acusaciones – dijo mientras se reía

Pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y con ello las risas se apagaron - ahhh estas con Helga….- era Lila- Arnold te estaba buscando, pensé que nos íbamos a ir juntos –

- sí, Lila estaba hablando con Helga- dijo el chico mientras salía- Adiós Helga nos vemos mañana , espero que no decidas ir

- jaja olvídalo cabeza de balón yo sabré lo que hago-

___________

Arnold no pudo dejar de notar lo perspicaz que se había puesto Lila al verlo con Helga, definitivamente Lila era más insegura de lo que el chico había pensado.

- entonces…. ¿ crees que vaya a ir esta noche a ese lugar?- preguntó su novia luego de que él le hubiese contado toda la conversación con Lila

- bueno …. Lo más seguro es que vaya –

- Arnold tu no deberías meterte en esa clase de problemas, si ella siempre trata de buscar lo peor es su problema- dijo Lila con un tono exasperado .

- no es que siempre trate de buscar lo peor …… es que… no importa, lo que importa es que me preocupa, ella nunca ha sido muy amble pero al fin al cabo es mi amiga y creo que debemos ayudarla - Lila se le quedó mirando, por alguna razón a Arnold le pareció que ella no le había creído del todo.

- en fin… ¿qué película vamos a ver hoy? - dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación , en parte se sentía algo imprudente por haberle contado todas esas cosas a Lila sin el permiso de Helga

- "_el amor es bello"_…- dijo Lila muy contenta- ehhh Lila tú has escogido la película en todas las citas, en realidad no quiero ver nada de ese tipo, estoy cansado de esas películas podríamos ver algo…. no se diferente-

Lila le miró como si hubiera dicho una terrible palabrota - Arnold a ti no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que yo opine-

- ¿ cómo que no?, siempre termino haciendo todo lo que tú dices, siempre, y creo que realmente a ti no te importa nada que no salga de tu propia boca, y creo que me estoy volviendo loco por eso, Lila, creo que no te conozco en lo más mínimo - Lila se quedó impresionada .

- bien… tienes razón Arnold haremos lo que tú quieres - dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo el chico notó que se estaba conteniendo y luchaba consigo misma para no estallar - solo… vamos a ver la película pero no tienes que terminar conmigo solo por eso- añadió con un tono de tristeza .

- no…. No pienso terminar contigo Lila pero….- sin embargo ella no lo dejó terminar

- vamos a ver la película, por favor, no quiero hablar más de esto-

Al final Arnold terminó cediendo y entraron a ver la película de Lila, pero durante toda la función no pudo dejar de pensar en la pelea, ella no quería hablar de nada, no era que a él le gustara discutir pero definitivamente le molestaba esa terrible costumbre que tenía Lila de meter toda la suciedad debajo de un tapete como si con ello desapareciera.

Nuevamente Arnold revisó su reloj, ya eran las diez de la noche , y un nuevo pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa- _¿ qué estaría haciendo Helga en ese momento con Bruce? - _

Al finalizar la película ese pensamiento dejó de ser algo meramente pasajero y se había convertido en todo una obsesión en su cabeza- Lila creo que me tengo que ir- dijo apresuradamente mientras miraba el reloj- te llamó un taxi, pero no creo que te pueda acompañar a tu casa -

Lila lo miró escéptica- ¿ qué tienes que hacer tan importante a las diez de la noche Arnold ¿- preguntó algo malhumorada

- nada, solo cosas de la casa, tu sabes-

- como sea no quiero que llames un taxi , solo me quiero ir de aquí- dijo ella tomando el primer taxi que pasó, sin siquiera preocuparse por despedirse de Arnold ni nada por el estilo.

Arnold no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al club, a pesar de sentirse de lo peor; sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo y a Lila, y por mas que le doliese, la relación tenía que acabar al día siguiente como fuera

________

- hola Bruce- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la puerta del club nocturno- ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? - preguntó

- no en realidad no, solo unos minutos- Helga supo de inmediato por la forma en que le había respondido que no era verdad, que él estaba desde hace mucho esperándola. Una parte de ella se sintió culpable pues sabía bien que era lo que en el fondo buscaba el chico, y también sabía que ella no podía ni quería dárselo .

- bueno basta de charla señorita , vamos a bailar, a dejar los problemas….. ¿ Quieres algo de tomar?- dijo risueño Bruce

- sí, una gaseosa - Bruce sonrió ante la respuesta.

- me parece muy bien, para variar, creo que yo te acompaño –

Helga se cruzó de Brazos y miró a Bruce algo desconfiada - ¿tú también piensas que es mejor teniendo en cuenta mi historia familiar?-

- no- respondió cuidadosamente para no hacerla enfadar- solo dije que me parece muy bien para variar, estas muy prevenida Helga, pero creo que te conozco, y no me parece que seas una alcohólica pero mejor prevenir ¿no? - Helga solo sonrió como respuesta.

-¿ quién te dijo eso por cierto?- agrego Bruce- no me digas que fue Arnoldoooo…. Ya veo que sigues siendo su caridad preferida, le encanta sentirse bien consigo mismo haciendo de "buena persona"- dijo mientras que recibía las dos bebidas y se sentaban en una de las mesas.

-no es eso…. Es… - dijo Helga algo dudosa, sin embargo, en realidad no sabía que buscaba Arnold , por un breve momento Helga pensó amargamente en la posibilidad de que Bruce tuviera algo de razón.

- como sea el me cae como una patada en el estomago, tu sabes por lo de los golpes, el complejo de buen samaritano y todo lo hipócrita que puede llegar a ser en _ciertas_ cosas - dijo Bruce mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- creo que tenemos perspectivas muy diferentes sobre él. Uffff En realidad no quiero seguir hablando de eso, solo salgamos a bailar…. ¿quieres?-

- prefecto…. Helga, por cierto ¿ has pensado en algo de lo que te dije?

- no- respondió secamente la chica; Bruce no insistió más y juntos fueron hasta la pista de baile, ninguno de los dos realmente quería hablar de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

______________

Desde la puerta del club Arnold vio a los dos chicos, parecían estar muy felices. Y no era nada usual ver a Helga tan contenta. Probablemente Lila tenía razón, Bruce era el chico para ella, no él mismo.

Sin embargo, no se podía mentir a sí mismo, ni a Lila, debía ser honesto así le hiciera daño a la chica, la relación no podía durar más…….

_____________

POR FIIIIIIIN gente el octavo capítulo no puedo creerlo, lo termine, y en medio del periodo académico más fuerte que he . Pero como sea escribir esto es un descanso y es muy divertido…. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, siento la demora…..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: hey Arnold no me pertenece; este fic fue escrito con el único objetivo de distraerme ( y tener una escusa para no hacer la tarea)

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola gente veo que sigo teniendo lectores después de tanto tiempo, siento lo de la demora T_T; así que un saludo especial a **Milha, Hey you, Teddyetere **e** Isabel 20 **(esta disculpa en especial para ti Teddyetere). Veo que fue popular que Arnold termine con Lila, creo que les va a gustar este ( aunque van a odiar a Lila) espero que me comenten .

_________

Hola…. Gente aquí está el noveno capítulo, va a tener un giro en la trama espero que no me odien por lo que voy a hacer, por que voy a poner a todo el mundo a sufrir muahhjjjjj ( risa malvada) .

La calle estaba desierta mientras que Arnold caminaba por la acera hacía la escuela. Había perdido el autobús aquella mañana, en parte era mejor , después de todo ese día iba a terminar con Lila, y no quería hacerlo en el bus escolar. Sin embargo debía reconocer que no iba a ser tan difícil hacerlo y más después de los eventos del día anterior……

**Flashback **

Arnold entro silenciosamente a la casa de huéspedes y cerró lo más despacio que pudo para no despertar a nadie… sin embargo….

- hombre pequeño ….- dijo una voz que pertenecía a su abuelo - ya veo que llegaste, estaba muy preocupado hace como dos horas llamó tu novia a preguntar por ti, le dije que no habías llegado, ella dijo que eso era muy extraño ya que tu habías dicho que venías directamente a casa- Arnold suspiro- si abuelo…. Pero la verdad es que fui a otra parte, ¿ Lila dijo algo más?-

Su abuelo negó con la cabeza- buenas noches chico-

- buenas noches abuelo-

De pronto antes de que Arnold pisara el primer escalón para subir a su habitación el teléfono sonó - ¿hola?- preguntó el chico

- ¿Arnold? Hhaaaa veo que has llegado, estaba muy preocupada por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo- dijo la voz de Lila al otro lado del auricular.

- hola Lila, no me pasó nada, sencillamente no pude dejar de pensar en lo de Helga y Bruce, así que preferí pasar por el club- Arnold no escuchó ninguna respuesta , pero aún así pensó que había hecho lo correcto, era mejor decirle la verdad

- todo lo que tú dices son un montón de mentiras Arnold….. siempre lo fueron, yo nunca te interesé, ni si quiera te agrado, pensé….. pensé que si estábamos juntos un tiempo podríamos solucionarlo, pero tu ni siquiera te mostraste interesado en lo más mínimo.

- Lila yoooo…..- trató de decir el chico sin poder terminar la frase, ella había colgado el teléfono . En ese momento a Arnold no le quedó la menor duda, su relación con Lila estaba muerta y enterrada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

Arnold finalmente había llegado a la escuela, después de un largo camino en el que aprovecho para pensar lo que le diría a Lila. Siguió por los pasillos de la escuela, que se encontraban completamente desiertos, después de todo había llegado algo tarde.

La primera clase que tenía aquel día era química, como llego algo tarde no pudo saludar ni hablar con nadie, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que todos lo miraban de una forma extraña. Al terminar el bloque de dos horas seguía la clase de lenguaje , tendría la oportunidad de ver a Helga y a Bruce, desafortunadamente.

Buenos días jóvenes- saludó la señorita García . un grupo de estudiantes entraron después de ella, entre los cuales pudo distinguir a Helga, él le sonrío, sin embargo ella le respondió con un gesto de exasperación y resentimiento - _ ¿ qué está pasando aquí? _- se preguntó el chico, después de todo el creía ya haber superado la etapa de las hostilidades de Helga.

De pronto un papel arrugado lo golpeo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza , Arnold lo recogió y se volteó para ver quien lo había lanzado; se trataba de Bruce quien lo miraba con una sonrisa algo irónica desde la parte de atrás del salón. Arnold dirigió nuevo su atención a la bola de papel, y la abrió para saber de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje de Bruce:

"_JA enhorabuena cabeza de Balón, no puedo creer que hayas arruinado las cosas tu solito de semejante manera, me has ahorrado muuuucho trabajo y mucha paciencia ; si de mí dependiera no estarías en este momento tan tranquilo_"

_-¿Qué?-_ pensó Arnold. No tenía la menor idea de que estaba hablando Bruce, pero de pronto miró a su alrededor y vio que todos lo miraban de una manera extraña, no era su imaginación, algo estaba pasando, pero no sabía qué.

De alguna extraña manera la clase trascurrió sin ningún otro incidente, pero Arnold solo quería salir a almorzar para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando y para arreglar las cosas con Lila – _Lila….._- pensó, y de pronto una revelación le golpeo la cabeza, era obvio que ella estaba detrás de todo, algo debía haber hecho o dicho . ¿ pero, qué?.

Al terminar la clase el chico se fue directo al comedor, tenía que hablar las cosas con Lila, tenía que saber que era lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo en cuanto se dirigía a cruzar la puerta del comedor sintió que una mano lo tiraba por la manga de la camisa.

- tú y yo debemos hablar ….. Arnold- se trataba de Helga, ella casi nunca le decía Arnold, siempre le decía cabeza de balón, se notaba que estaba realmente furiosa- yo….- trató de decir el chico, sin embargo ella lo jalo fuerte hacía un aula vacía.

Adentro, Helga le dio la espalda unos momentos , como si tratara de pensar bien que era lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- le contaste todo a Lila- le dijo de pronto mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a Arnold- ahhhh - el chico trató de contestar- pero no solo le dijiste todo, sino que además inventaste mentiras-

- ¿ qué? ¿ de qué estás hablando? Yo no inventé mentiras - preguntó el chico extrañado

- ¿ no me digas? Es el colmo Arnold, tu querida novia le contó a Nadine y a todo el mundo no solo lo de mi familia, sino todas nuestras "intimidades". Dime Arnold ¿ cuando tu y yo tuvimos intimidades? Porque eso yo no lo sabía. Por su puesto, enfrenté a tu novia en el cambio de clase, y me dijo que te preguntara a ti . Ahora no solo tengo a toda la escuela al tanto de mi drama familiar, sino además piensan que soy una zorra drogadicta ES PERFECTO ARNOLD…. GRACIAS DE VERDAD, ahora esto llegará a la junta escolar, y adiós a mi beca , de verdad gracias, no me veo pidiéndole dinero a Bob para ir a la universidad-

Helga estaba furiosa, el chico nunca la había visto así, así que tuvo mucho cuidado con las palabras que iba a utilizar- Helga…. Yo no le dije esas mentiras a Lila-

- pero no todas son mentiras… Arnold, ¿ tú le contaste lo del hospital? ¿se lo contaste? Aún , cuando yo te pedí que no lo hicieras – dijo Helga con un gesto de dolor que llenó de culpa al chico.

- yo… tuve que hacerlo, los rumores iban a empezar a circular, hubiera sido peor, y era necesario….- Helga cerró los ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas, Arnold se sintió peor que nunca- ¿ y las mentiras? ¿ esas corrieron por tu cuenta?- pregunto furiosa

- yo no le dije ninguna mentira a Lila- dijo muy seguro Arnold.

- ¿no?- preguntó sarcásticamente Helga- si es que Lila se inventó todo eso ¿ dime porque lo hiso? Alguna razón debiste haberle dado, esto es tu culpa y lo sabes….- dijo a punto de gritar.

De pronto ella se alejó- Arnold…. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, y si es posible no quiero verte más, yo realmente confíe en ti, pero tú no tuviste ningún reparo en ir a contarle todo a tu novia , quien resulta ser justamente la mayor chismosa de esta escuela y eso tu lo sabías- dijo la chica, después , salió del salón y cerró con un fuerte golpe que desprendió la persiana de la ventana en la puerta.

Arnold se recostó sobre uno de los pupitres tratando de asimilar todo lo que Helga le había gritado, el apenas si se había defendido, pero ¿ qué defensa podía tener cuando había hecho justo lo que no debía hacer?. Le había mentido a Lila durante un largo tiempo diciéndole que le gustaba cuando ya no era cierto, y además le había contado los secretos de Helga. El chico salió del aula y se fue a la cafetería sin saber realmente que era lo que iba hacer.

En cuanto entró al comedor lo golpeo una horrible imagen que lo llenó de ira, Lila estaba al fondo, con un grupo de amigas que la rodeaban, todas reían como si nada importara, como si no hubiera destruido a una persona solo minutos antes, Arnold caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacía la mesa.

- Lila, acompáñame, los dos tenemos que hablar afuera, en este preciso momento- dijo bruscamente , sin importarle en lo más mínimo que toda la escuela los estuviera mirando - yo no tengo nada que decirte- dijo ella dignamente.

- ohhhh si, si lo tienes, primero que todo, tienes que explicarme, porque si tienes problemas conmigo tienes que ir regando mentiras y desquitándote con otras personas- de repente todos miraron a Lila y ella se revolvió en su silla incómoda.

- bien…. Arnold… hablaremos afuera- dijo mientras que se levantaba muy despacio y salía junto con el chico del comedor hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela. Lila se sentó en una de las bancas del patio sin siquiera mirar a Lila.

- ¿ de qué quieres hablar?- pregunto la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Lila? Nunca pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así-

- ¿ qué? - respondió ella- yo tampoco pensé que fueras capaz de hacer algo así Arnold….. ¿ Crees que no me he dado cuenta de todo? Durante todo el tiempo que andamos juntos yo no te importe en lo más mínimo, se nota que hay algo entre tú y Helga, pero yo confíe en ti. Pensé que tú entre todas las personas no me mentirías, pensé que realmente me querías, pero todo siempre fueron mentiras contigo. - dijo llena de ira- ni siquiera te caía bien ¿verdad Arnold? –

Arnold se quedó frio, lo que ella decía era verdad él nunca fue realmente sincero, solo la había utilizado porque ella le inspiraba seguridad, al contrario de Helga quien ciertamente lo rechazaría- es verdad Lila, obré mal, me odias y eso puedo entenderlo, ¿ pero porqué tenías que desquitarte con Helga? No te bastaba con vengarte de mí, tuviste que terminar de arruinar la vida de alguien que ya de por si tiene muchos problemas y que en realidad nunca hizo nada para dañarte a ti Lila- dijo Arnold a punto de los gritos.

- ¿tú que sabes de problemas? Nunca has tenido realmente ninguno, debe ser por eso que te gusta meterte en lo ajeno; además ,te pones a defenderla , a ella que es una mala persona, yo he tratado de ser lo mejor que he podido, y por alguna razón la preferiste, es irritante ¿ qué es lo que esta tan mal en mi?-

Arnold estaba tan molesto que olvido guardarse toda su ira- te diré que es lo que está mal Lila…. Esta mal que no enfrentes las cosas en la cara, está mal que tengas que recurrir a ese tipo de ridiculeces , y está mal que no se pueda tener una relación madura contigo, la única vez que traté de confiarte algo, que traté de tener una conversación madura contigo en la que fueras no solo mi novia sino mi amiga tu lo arruinas contándole a todo el mundo- Arnold continuo -

Lila…., lo que te quiero decir…. Bueno……probablemente tu problema es que tratas de agradar a todos, siempre, eso no se puede, y tu pretendes que todos siempre hagan todo para agradarte y eso no es una relación de verdad- dijo más tranquilo pero sin dejar de estar molesto.

- ¿ AHHHH ENTONCES TODO ES MI CULPA?- gritó Lila .

- NO, TAMBIÉN ES MI CULPA, ES MI CULPA POR NO HABER SIDO SINCERO CONTIGO….- gritó- PERO…. ¿ PORQUE TUVISTE QUE HACER ALGO COMO ESO LILA? DESTRUISTE A UNA PERSONA-

- no seas estúpido Arnold, solo son rumores, en uno o dos meses estarán olvidados- dijo Lila furiosa

- ¿ que?...... por dios….. ¿ sabías que Helga Pataki está aplicando para una beca en la universidad estatal?- preguntó Arnold aún molesto , mientras que Lila ponía cara de no entender nada, se notaba que no sabía- ¿co- co-como? Yo no tenía ni idea, no pensé que…-

- no pensaste Lila, no pensaste, ese fue exactamente tu problema, no mides las consecuencias de tus actos- Arnold tomo aire nuevamente- Helga no tiene precisamente un expediente limpio , pero durante los últimos años ha estado limpiándolo para que nuevamente rumores destruyan su trabajo-

- son solo rumores- dijo Lila tratando de restar importancia al asunto- si, tienes razón son solo rumores, pero hay miles de chicos peleando por esas becas, miles de talentosos, inteligentes y perfectos chicos, ¿ me escuchaste? , MILES, cualquier cosa puede hacer la diferencia, incluso solo un rumor - dijo el chico mientras que caminaba frenéticamente de un lado para otro.

Lila se quedó pasmada - yo no quería hacer tanto daño….. creo que lo mejor será disculparme.-

Arnold se sentó al lado de Lila mientras que recuperaba la compostura- creo que será lo mejor…. Pero da igual ya no se puede hacer nada, aún si desmintieras las mentiras que dijiste pesaría sobre Helga la duda- Arnold puso su rostro entre sus manos.

-bien…. Supongo que sigues molesto conmigo…. Qué bien ahora tengo que aguantarte molesto-

Arnold miró a Lila sorprendido- ¿ aguantarme? ¿Lila? ¿ es posible que después de todo lo que paso pienses que podemos seguir siendo novios? Claro que no, esto se termina aquí y ahora-

- haz lo que quieras Arnold….. - dijo antes de irse dejando al chico solo y exasperado.

__________

Aquella tarde después de la escuela Miriam tenía una de sus reuniones en AA y Bob se encontraba trabajando, lo que dejaba a Helga sola en su casa hasta la noche en cuanto iría a buscar a su madre, los miembros del equipo de rehabilitación habían considerado que Miriam aún no estaba lista para ir por la calle sin supervisión.

Helga estaba sentada haciendo los deberes es cuanto sonó el teléfono , sin embargo ella dejó que el contestador grabara la llamada- ahhh hola Helga..- dijo una voz que pertenecía a Arnold.

- se que dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo, pero… haaa no se qué decir, Helga, por favor no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo, debe haber una forma de reparar lo que yo…- Helga se cansó de oír esto y se levantó a toda velocidad de la cama

- NO, no hay forma de que puedas reparar nada Arnold mejor vete al diablo, no te preocupes no te voy a hacer un escándalo en público si es eso lo que quieres evitar déjame en paz- la chica tiró el teléfono furiosa ¿ cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? Una parte de ella quería sencillamente decirle Arnold que todo estaba bien, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era así de alguna manera cabeza de balón había roto un delicado y complejo equilibrio entre los dos.

¿ Podría ser que durante los años en que ella lo había conocido Arnold hubiera cambiado tanto? Definitivamente se sentía traicionada, probablemente no conocía a Arnold como pensaba; ¿que lo habría impulsado a contarle todo a Lila?......

El sonido del timbre interrumpió los pensamientos de Helga; ella fue directo a abrir la puerta. - Hola- dijo Bruce quien esperaba afuera- vine a traerte algo de comer…. Helado, ¿ gran idea no es verdad? Aunque tengo que reconocer que fue Phoebe la que sugirió que te trajera helado, realmente no sé porque ¿ me imagino que es cosa de chicas no es verdad?

Helga sonrió internamente, parecía que Phoebe quería hacerse la graciosa- entra Bruce, comeremos ese helado, mejor lo aventamos a las paredes- dijo mientras empujaba a Bruce al interior de la casa.

-¿Qué? No…. está muy rico, de verdad, es de Browny (NA: ahhh que rico) no es para tirarse…-

- no seas tonto, solo entra´-

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el salón pero Bruce se levantó y comenzó a pasear cerca de los escaparates que contenían los premios de Olga - vaya…. ¿ todos estos son tuyos? –

- no…. Son de Olga, mi hermana, hay uno que otro mío, pero casi todos son de ella-

- debe ser una pesada petulante ¿ no es verdad?-

- sí lo es, aunque …. En realidad, trata de ser buena conmigo, pero aún así es un fastidio, aunque Bob y Miriam están locos por ella –

-¿ tú no pareces loca por ella?-

- no, claro que no, es solo una egoísta, ella es amable y colaboradora, siempre y cuando no tenga que hacer un sacrificio verdadero, solo una vez lo hizo- dijo Helga mientras recordaba esa vez en que Olga había decidido ir a Alaska solo porque ella se lo había pedido- pero por su puesto…. Solo fue otra escusa para sentirse superior a todos nosotros-

- entonces, ¿ crees que está mejor lejos ?- preguntó Bruce. Helga lo meditó por un momento, realmente no quería que su estúpida hermana volviese, pero de seguro tener a su hija querida en la casa ayudaría a la rehabilitación de su madre, ¿ como no lo había pensado? .

- no lo sé….. probablemente soy una egoísta al no haber pensado antes en mi hermana…- Helga se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala, realmente se sentía muy mal, había sido un día muy ajetreado.

- oye…. No creo que seas egoísta, te he visto hacer cosas maravillosas, además Phoebe me ha contado otras, pero tú no necesitas hacer todo un espectáculo de ello, no pides gratificación, y eso no es egoísta. Vamos Helga no te sientas mal, si encontraste una piedra en el camino (una graaan piedra en forma de balón) solo sigue y ya…. –

Helga sonrío - está bien…. Ahora ¿decías que el helado es de Browny? Porque yo quiero un poco de eso-

Aquella tarde Bruce y Helga se quedaron mirando películas en casa mientras que comían helado, posiblemente Helga le estaba dando demasiadas esperanzas a Bruce; pero, ¿ que tenía que perder? Las cosas no podían salir peor de lo que estaban saliendo con cabeza de balón.

_____

Bueno gente, este fue mi capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, creo que fui algo dura con Lila pero, bueno la historia lo necesitaba, ( y me cae mal para ser honesta), espero que sigan leyendo y dejen sus comentarios.


	10. Chapter 10

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

Hola.. gracias a todos por sus comentarios ; veo que el capitulo anterior tubo la reacción que esperaba :D … créanme se ven cosas de este tipo cuando has vivido 13 años en un colegio de monjas, femenino, campestre, perdido en la mitad del bosque conviviendo casi 12 horas al día con 40 niñas malcriadas viéndonos las caras las unas a otras. ( como amo la universidad……)

bueno vamos por orden:

En primer lugar un saludo a **GraundSpiritMinerva **; hace mucho tiempo que no te escribo nada; apenas voy en el capitulo 17 de "soy un tanque", como hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba a la pag, me di una sorpresa al ver que ya ibas en el cap 28… wway… en fin, sobre tu comentario, si me cae mal Lila y por mi experiencia se que este tipo de chicas son siempre las más recurren a este tipo de bobadas; y sobre Bruce, siiiiiii eso era lo que quería que se le odiara un poquito me parece que la gente lo quiere demasiado….. todavía estoy pensando en como dejarlo un pqito mal, pero sin que parezca un cerdo.

Otro saludo a **Sams efrom** que alegría tenerte por aquí otra vez, me dio risa porque primero ley tu comentario para el cap 8 y pensé - uuuu se va a molestar por el cap 9 jijji.- en realidad veo que si pasó. Otro saludo a **teddyetere **gracias por tu comentario ,debo decir que lo reconozco, la helga que conocemos probablemente se hubiera vengado peor pero creo que me pareció mejor que no lo hiciera, porque después de todo mi punto aquí era demostrar que en efecto Helga era mejor persona que Lila**, **y por eso no hace esas cosas, además se supone que han pasado 7 años desde la serie, han debido madurar. Otro saludo para **Isabel 20** gracias por el comentario y creo exactamente lo mismo…. Esa Lila no puede ser tanta perfección. Finalmente otro saludo a aquellos que me incluyeron en sus categorías a **aome – phantom** y a **Uchiha-tenshi1.**

**____**

Helga esperó en el teléfono mientras que este sonaba una y otra vez- ¿hola?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

-hola Olga, soy yo, tu hermana- dijo Helga algo fastidiada- HOLA HERMANITA- gritó Olga

mientras que Helga alejaba el teléfono para impedir que el grito le lastimara los oídos- Olga espera por favor , no te emociones, tengo algo que contarte…..es muy serio, espero que tengas tiempo- dijo la chica en un tono grave.

- ohhhh… sí, claro , si dices que es serio debe ser verdad, tu casi nunca me llamas- Helga tomo aire y comenzó a contarle a su hermana todo lo que Miriam había vivido en los últimos días.

Al finalizar Olga estaba pasmada- ¿porqué no me avisaste antes?- preguntó seriamente, incluso parecía que hablara otra persona diferente a Olga- yo… yo no lo sé, supongo que hemos vivido tanto tiempo separadas que no se me ocurrió- dijo la menor de las hermanas algo nerviosa.

- ohhh por favor Helga…. Las dos sabemos que piensas que soy una cabeza de chorlito egoísta, pero aún así estamos hablando de mi madre , debiste avisarme, además , tu apenas tienes 17 años estás muy joven para enfrentar tu sola este tipo de problemas, lo aceptaría si no tuvieras más familia, pero estoy yo- dijo Olga molesta, esto sorprendió a Helga nunca la había escuchado molesta en lo absoluto.

- yo lo siento- dijo Helga sorprendiéndose ella misma por toda la escena- ya sé que cometí un error, solo quería avisarte, igual no creo que puedas venir, se que debes estar ocupada- Olga se quedó en silencio unos momentos- pueeeeessss…… la verdad falta aún tiempo para la finalización de la temporada de la obra, así que el trabajo no es tan fuerte en estos días además me deben unos días de vacaciones y puedo pedir una licencia- dijo como para sí misma.

Desde que Olga había acabado su trabajo de campo en la universidad se había propuesto ser actriz, sin tener mucho éxito en ello, sin embargo, si le había ido bastante bien como productora, es más ya estaba trabajando en Brodway , aunque para en opinión de Helga todas las obras en las que había trabajado eran basura comercial sin ninguna clase de gusto.

- ¿entonces vienes?- preguntó Helga

- sí, claro que sí hermanita - dijo Olga en su tradicional tono dulzón - llegó pasado mañana, espero que vayas a recogerme en al aeropuerto adiós…..-

Helga colgó el teléfono, ahora oficialmente estaba a un día de tener a su hermana mayor en la casa no sabía si alegrarse o no, en otra época habría preferido morir, pero de algún modo tener alguien que te diera la mano desinteresadamente sería muy bueno para variar. En el pasado esa persona era Arnold , sin embargo desde los rumores de Lila ella no lo dejaba acercar por lo menos a 6 metros de su casa. Y con Bruce……. Ahhhh Bruce se había portado muy bien y todo, PERO, pero ella sabía que él no era del todo desinteresado, pedirle ayuda al chico implicaría comprometerse de alguna forma con él, y ella no estaba lista para eso.

Helga se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala mientras que encendía la televisión; de pronto, el teléfono sonó. La chica se levantó y miró el identificador de llamadas, ya nunca contestaba sin revisarlo, pues generalmente se trataba de Arnold quien llamaba entre dos y tres veces al día, y esa no era la excepción.

- Helga…. Sé que estas en casa, por favor contéstame, de verdad, algún día vas a tener que volverme a hablar, lo sé , solo espero que sea en esta vida……. VAMÓS HELGA CONTESTAME …….. En fin, volveré a llamar que no te quepa la menor duda –

La chica suspiró algo exasperada, debía reconocer que una parte sádica de su propio ser estaba algo alegre por hacer sufrir a cabeza de balón, sin embargo otra parte seguía enamorada de él. Helga se recostó en la pared mientras se dejaba caer al piso, rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y allí se quedó unos minutos. Pensando en que definitivamente ese sería el peor momento para ser honesta con Arnold, conociéndolo, le diría que estaba enamorado de ella solo porque se sentía culpable por haberla traicionado, ella no quería eso, ella quería que él la quisiera en realidad, incluso si así fuera ella podría olvidar lo de la beca; después de todo una conversación que había tenido con sus padre le había permitido contemplar otras posibilidades ……

**Flashback**

Helga y su padre se encontraban viendo las luchas, en realidad solo Bob las veía la chica pensaba en sus problemas, de pronto su padre tomó un sorbo de su gaseosa y habló:- niña….. ¿ ya has pensado que hacer con tu futuro?- preguntó.

- pienso ir a la universidad…. Estoy pidiendo una beca - dijo Helga.

- puede que no la consigas- señaló Big Bob sin ninguna expresión en su voz- lo sé, pero nada pierdo con intentar…- dijo bruscamente Helga.

- no te molestes niña…. Yo quería decir que …. Tu sabes si quieres yo pago- dijo algo dudoso Bob.

Helga levantó una ceja - ¿ de verdad?- preguntó escéptica.

- bueno ¿ lo hice por tu hermana, no es verdad? ¿ Porqué no habría de hacerlo por ti?- dijo algo nervioso antes de que el luchador al que apoyaba su padre cayera por fuera del cuadrilátero, por supuesto, esto puso fin a la conversación.

**Fin del flashback**

Desde aquella noche en el hospital Bob estaba diferente, no del todo por supuesto, pero sin duda la posibilidad de que la familia se desintegrara lo había hecho pensar….

______

En la casa de Arnold el chico Cabeza de balón se encontraba tendido en la cama ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde su última llamada a la casa de Helga- ¿ que me pasa?- se preguntó el chico desesperado.

Desde hacía la pelea se estaba obsesionando con lograr un acercamiento con Helga , se preguntaba que estaría haciendo y si estaría con……. - NO MÁS- se dijo así mismo así mismo, tenía que parar y concentrarse en otra cosa, lo que fuera….

El chico fue directo al escritorio y abrió "desayuno en Tiffany´s"

" _Ben- dijo- ¿ qué opina? ¿lo es o no lo es?-_

_- ¿ qué?-_

_- una farsante- _

_- yo diría que no -_

_- se equivoca. Lo es. Aunque por otro lado tiene usted razón, no es una farsante porque es una __**farsante autentica**__. Se cree toda esa mierda en la que cree. No hay modo de convencerla de lo contrario….." _

Una farsante autentica…. Eso era exactamente lo que era Helga, con ella nunca se sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas, a veces se ponía una coraza; pero a la vez era siempre ella tan…. Ella misma, tan clara como un cristal, ya llevaban años de conocerse y esa era la única perspectiva de Arnold que no había cambiado en lo absoluto sobre Helga.

El chico cabeza de balón recordó aquellos tiempos en que lo trataba mal y aún así era su amiga; unos días quería gritarle en la cara que era una bruja y otros quería sentarse a hablar con ella y descubrir que era lo que le pasaba en su vida. Igualmente recordó la primera noche en que fue al club con Helga y Bruce; y recordó aquella tarde hacía tan solo 2 años….

**Flasback**

Llovía como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho aquella tarde de verano.

- Helga... ¿ tomas esta ruta?- Pregunto el chico cabeza de balón, mientras se encogía debajo de la caseta de la parada del autobús para no mojarse aún más.

- sí, la 56, me deja justo en frente de mi casa- respondió un poco temblorosa por el frio.

De pronto el bus se detuvo en la estación y Arnold dejó subir primero a Helga y la siguió. Los dos siguieron completamente empapados- ¿ estás bien Helga?- preguntó el chico amablemente.

- si ¿ porque no lo iba a estar cabeza de balón? ¿ acaso piensas que soy soluble en agua?- respondió la chica bruscamente.

- solo te estaba preguntando, no tienes que poner la guardia arriba- dijo Arnold algo molesto. Helga lo miró y levantó una ceja - ¿ y por qué no lo iba a hacer ¿ generalmente la gente nunca busca nada bueno cuando ayuda a los otros como tú lo haces ; dime ¿ qué es lo que en verdad quieres cabeza de balón porque generalmente la gente solo es egoísta….-

- ¿ de qué hablas Helga? No busco nada, lo que pasa es que creo que tú no has conocido el tipo adecuado de gente-

Helga miró a la ventana viendo cómo caía la lluvia, y se quedo pensativa por un momento antes de darle una respuesta a Arnold - puede que tengas razón-

Por primera vez en su vida Arnold quiso hacer algo arriesgado que probablemente le constara uno que otro dedo, así que tomó la mano de Helga, pero ella reaccionó sino ya pasados casi 15 minutos de trayecto - oye….. ¿ Quién te dio permiso para tocarme cabeza de balón? - dijo molesta.

- lo siento Helga solo pensé que querías a alguien contigo-

- no necesito a nadie tonto; estoy bien sola así que déjame en paz- dijo muy molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

El bus se detuvo lentamente en la estación; y Arnold se levantó de su silla- aquí me quedo Helga ….. solo espero que algún día dejes de decirte a ti mima todas esas ideas, vas a terminar por creértelas, la verdad es que no estás tan sola como crees adiós Helga…

**Fin del flashback**

Arnold no entendió que pudo haber pasado aquel día, porqué ella se negaba a aceptar su ayuda, le parecía que Helga se resistía a confiar en él o acercársele de una manera más cercana, definitivamente ella parecía siempre estar escondiendo algo.

____

-Helga… ¿ para donde es que vamos?- preguntó Bruce

- yo voy a recoger a mi hermana, tú te vas para tu casa, si te llevo conmigo de seguro Olga va a pensar que nos vamos a casar o algo por el estilo- dijo Helga mientras los dos se subían al autobús después de haber pasado una mañana entera caminando y perdiendo el tiempo en un centro comercial.

- ¿ porqué viene tu hermana?- pregunto Bruce nuevamente

- yo la llamé Bruce; ya te lo dije genio familia es familia , aunque apeste, es lo único que no podemos escoger….- dijo Helga

- eso, y el nombre sino no te llamarías Helga Geraldine, ya lo sé - completo Bruce con una sonrisa en la cara

- perfecto creo que has entendido mi punto….- asintió Helga- Bruce, cambiando de tema- dijo de una manera casi nerviosa- he estado pensando… y en parte, creo que te debo una respuesta, te he tenido en suspenso por varias semanas y cero que…

- esperaaaaaa….. Helga - interrumpió Bruce- ya sé que es lo que viene, "_no estoy lista…Blah blah blah…. Espere mucho tiempo a cabeza de huevo Blah blah blah… debe haber una buena chica en algún lugar para ti….. no eres tu soy yo…_.. pero, ¿porque no sencillamente porque no lo dejamos así?... digo, yo no quiero que me mandes a volar, y tampoco tengo afán, vamos si me canso de esperar te lo diré pero por favor no me mandes a volar, la estamos pasando bien ¿no Helga?- Bruce pareció esperar una respuesta mientras que ponía la cara más lastimera que conocía.

- hayyyy por favor… no me pongas esa cara, pero en parte tienes razón, la estamos pasando muy bien ¿ seguro que no te importa que no te dé una respuesta por ahora bruce? – preguntó la chica.

- por mi honor de Boy Scaout que no…- el bus se detuvo lentamente y Helga se levantó- es mi parada Bruce, te veo mañana en la escuela…. Ahhh por cierto ¿boy Scaout?- dijo algo divertida.

- no te burles…. Es mi oscuro secreto. Adiós Helga nos vemos mañana –

Al llegar al aeropuerto Olga ya había aterrizado y esperaba en una de las bancas afuera del edificio por su hermana; para Helga la bienvenida de Olga fue lo usual, su hermana gritaba, era empalagosa y estúpida mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo maravillosa que era su vida y lo talentosa que pensaban todos que era - _¿ cómo puede alguien necesitar tanta atención _- se preguntó Helga en el taxi que las llevó camino a casa.

- OLGA CARIÑO …. ESTAS AQUÍ….- gritó Miriam al ver que sus dos hijas entraban por la puerta.

- mami…- gritó melosamente Olga mientras corría a abrasar a su mamá. Por su parte Helga luchaba con cuatro pesadas maletas- ejejmmm ya se que todos estamos muy felices de ver a Olga y todo eso pero me vendría muy bien una mano por aquí-

-ahhhh si Helga… pidámoselo a tu amigo Alfred, está en la sala esperándote desde hace casi dos horas ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ha hecho compañía- dijo Miriam; a lo que Helga soltó las maletas y salió a toda velocidad hacía la puerta pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la perilla una voz resonó en sus oídos .

- Helga… espera, no te vayas necesito hablar contigo- dijo Arnold de una manera contundente; era evidente que algo pasaba entre los dos porque tanto Olga como Miriam se quedaron mirándolos fijamente. El chico se percató de esto y sintió la necesidad de romper con el incómodo silencio.

- heee hola Olga, tiempo sin verte, esteeee, ¿ te acuerdas de mí? Soy Arnold, estaba en tu clase cuando fuiste maestra estudiante- dijo el chico algo nervioso.

- sí, claro, si que me acuerdo de ti, además como no voy a saber quién eres cuando mi hermanita me dijo que tú la habías ayudado como nadie la noche que mamá sufrió … tu sabes… su colapso - dijo Helga; a lo que Miriam se encogió de hombros algo avergonzada.

- ¿ que quieres?- preguntó Helga de la forma más brusca que pudo- yo… solo quiero hablar contigo - Helga cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire- estoy ocupada- dijo nuevamente de una forma muy grosera.

Olga soltó una risita como la de una niña - si es por nosotras no se preocupen, ya nos íbamos - Olga tomó a su madre e hiso que subiera por las escaleras mientras que dejaban abandonadas las pesadas maletas en el vestíbulo.

Helga suspiró y salió a la calle cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo. Sin embargo Arnold la siguió- Helga…. Por favor… por favor escúchame, se que tienes el derecho de odiarme, de verdad por favor déjame hablar, yo no le dije todas esas cosas a Lila tienes que creerme, además si no le explicaba lo que había pasado esa noche ella hubiera…..

- ¿ inventado algo peor?- dijo Helga mientras se volteaba para confrontar a Arnold - hubiera preferido que hubiera inventado algo por lo menos, no que tu le hubieras contado todas mis intimidades…. Yo no le hice escándalos a ella, porque sabía en parte que de ella podía esperarse algo como eso, pero ¿ de ti Arnold?; quiero decir, es cierto que me burle de ti, te hice bromas, pero nunca algo como esto… -

Helga volvió a darle la espalda a Arnold y se dispuso a irse pero él extendió su mano y la tomó por la muñeca - espera Helga…. Yo… yo ….- Arnold no quería que se fuera por alguna razón quería retenerla que lo dejara de odiar.

- tú eres un tonto Arnold- dijo Helga mientras que se soltaba de Arnold y seguía su camino.

- no espera Helga, por favor…. ¿ qué es ,lo que pasa contigo? Y no me refiero ahora, me refiero a siempre, solo quiero que me digas que es lo que tienes conmigo, no me odias, pero sé que por lo menos llamó tu atención…. Helga los dos sabemos que hay algo más…-

Helga se volteó aparentemente furiosa, pero más que eso se sentía avergonzada, no quería que el chico supiera su secreto, no dejaría que el averiguara nada así la odiara por eso- ¿ sabes qué pasa? Tu eres un dolor de cabeza, me ensaño contigo sencillamente porque eres un dolor de cabeza, te metes en todos los asuntos ajenos porque te gusta vivir tu patética vida a costa de otros…. - Helga se detuvo de repente lo sabía, se había excedido.

- tienes razón, te voy a dejar en paz, ya me cansé de esto…- Helga permaneció inmóvil, Arnold jamás le había hablado de esa manera, no se oía molesto, solo se oía resignado. La parte sensible de Helga quiso disculparse, pero no logro articular palabra, solo se quedó inmóvil mientras él se iba a un paso rápido y con las manos entre los bolsillos.

_____

Hola lectores : Bueno, sobre este capítulo espero como siempre que les haya gustado, y les comento que debo reconocer que la idea de que Olga sea una actriz frustrada no es del todo mía, en realidad la saqué de una entrevista que le hicieron al creador de Hey Arnold , en la que él hablaba de una continuación de la serie ( the Patakis que por cierto nunca se hiso) y decía que una de las ideas era que Olga volviera a vivir a con la familia mientras que trataba de volverse actriz … pues bien de ahí saqué la idea , así que realmente no es taaan traída de los cabellos.

Por otra parte, como ven la familia de Helga está reunida de nuevo, esto lo saqué de mi propia familia, en la que todos nos caemos mal los unos a los otros pero cuando hay que apoyarse, hay que apoyarse….. ufff hoy sí que me dio la habladora adiós….


	11. Chapter 11

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola gente antes que nada un saludo a ** luisa** y a **Isabel 20**, gracias por su review me alegra siempre tener lectores nuevos, y que les hubiera gustado el fic. Igualmente a **teddyetere**, si, creo que me extralimite con lo de Helga, pero necesitaba drama, mucho drama jajaja. ( Risa maniática).otro saludo a **Hey you** tu como tantas piensas que Lila era la que se merecía todo, pues si es cierto pero espero que en este capítulo se pueda reivindicar un poquito.

Otro saludo a **groundspiritminerva** fue irresistible hacer una pelea entre Helga y Arnold , son una pareja taaaan disfuncional, pero taaaan tierna, son perfectos para el drama, n_n jijiiji… y si tienes razón, Bruce se va a lanzar al agua con toda…. Pero no digo más que te daño el capitulo. Otra cosa desde que dejaste el review me dio curiosidad y leí ni la muerte los podrá separar honestamente me gusto mucho más que soy un tanque ( nótese que me encanta el drama) espero que no te haya molestado que los haya puesto en la comunidad que abrí…. Bueno en fin ya no te molesto más.

--------

Hola lectores le mando un saludo, ¿ que rápido actualice verdad? Es que esta semana la tuve libre y aunque tenía mucha tarea no la quería hacer n_n, hasta comencé a escribir otro fic que pronto estará en la pagina …. y a todos los que estén leyendo esto y hayan entrado o se hayan suscrito a la comunidad de **Helga G Pataki speaks spanish** gracias por hacerlo; si no lo han hecho les recomiendo que entren a la comunidad ya que están unos de los mejores fics (y el mío también) sobre Helga en español. Por cierto si quieren que se incluya algún fic que les guste solo háganmelo saber y yo lo pongo; hasta ahora solo he puesto los que más me gustan a mí , pero pueda que haya muchos por ahí que yo no haya visto.

________

Arnold miro al cielo a través de la ventana del techo de su habitación, e estaba de un color rosado debido al atardecer. De pronto el teléfono sonó

- ¿ hola?- pregunto Arnold desanimado.

- hola viejo - saludo Gerald al otro lado del teléfono- llamaba para preguntarte si quieres… tu sabes venir con los chicos y conmigo a jugar un partido de baseball- digo Gerald algo nervioso.

-no, en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de ir , pero gracias de todas maneras - dijo Arnold en su mismo tono melancólico.

- ¿ esto es por esa chica verdad?- preguntó Gerald algo exasperado- hayyy Arnold si tanto quieres estar con ella díselo y ya, hagan las paces y todos felices…- dijo casi gritando.

- no es tan sencillo ella me odia Gerald además esta…. Él… tu sabes quién…..- dijo el chico tratando de lidiar con su amigo.

- pero ¿ porque va a estar molesta ella si los rumores eran sobre Helga y ella fue la que se los inventó? Tu eres el que debería estar molesto- dijo contundentemente Gerald.

Arnold se encogió de hombros sin comprender nada - Gerald… ¿ de que estás hablando?....- preguntó algo molesto.

- de Lila ¿ acaso no estamos hablando de Lila?- preguntó sorprendido Gerald.

- por supuesto que no, no quiero saber nada más de Lila, estoy hablando de tu sabes…. - Arnold dudo en decirle a su amigo la verdad así que murmuro- de Helga…

- ¿ de quien?- preguntó Gerald quien no había escuchado bien

- DE HELGA GERALD….. DE HELGA G. PATAKY …- gritó Arnold desesperado.

- si, si ya cálmate ….. lo que pasa es que a ti es el único que se le ocurre fijarte en una chica así y además estropear las cosas con ella- dijo Gerald en un tono conciliador.

- no solo a mí Gerald, el problema es que a Bruce también, ese es el problema…. El otro día fui al mall a comprarme una soda ¿ y a que no adivinas con quien estaba? Con Bruce, también la vi en el cine y estaba con él, en la escuela se la pasa con él - dijo Arnold exasperadamente- ahhhhh el otro día tuvimos una pelea, y terminó bastante mal, pensé que sería la excusa perfecta para olvidarme de ella ; pero no, y no tengo idea de qué hacer-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que al chico cabeza de balón se le ocurrió una idea- Gerald…. Escúchame…. Necesito tu ayuda, no mejor dicho , la de Phoebe, por favor dile a Phoebe que has hablado conmigo sobre Helga, por favor dile que interceda por mi- pidió muy emocionado Arnold.

- ahhhh Arnold ¿ porque siempre tienes que proponerte cosas imposibles? además no puedo, Phoebe te odia en este momento y si quieres que te sea sincero, tu eres una especie de tema peligroso entre los dos…. - dijo nervioso Gerald - ¿Por qué? - preguntó Arnold molesto.

- hheeee verás a mi me parece que Phoebe tu sabes…. Prefiere a … bueno tu entiendes….. a Bruce…- Arnold no escuchó más solo colgó el auricular.

________

Mierda….. - pensó Helga , se le había hecho tarde, no, muuuy tarde, aunque se había levantado temprano no resistió la tentación de sentarse un largo rato en la computadora a jugar, y ahora había perdido el bus, tenía que correr si quería alcanzar a la primera hora de clase.

Helga logro colarse por el salón de historia atrás de la señorita Elliot justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrara, sin embargo el único asiento disponible era el que estaba cerca de la ventana justo al lado de Lila.

- ¿ está ocupado? - preguntó Helga bruscamente.

- no… este heee … Helga- dijo Lila nerviosa pero aún así tratando de sonar amable. Sin embargo la chica no la dejó terminar y se sentó sin siquiera mirar a su compañera.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, y Helga no se concentró en otra cosa que no consistiera en tomar apuntes, sin embargo, al final de la clase Lila la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera levantarse.

- ¿ qué quieres? - preguntó secamente Helga

- yo…. Sé que te parecerá extraño, pero quiero disculparme contigo , supe que estas aplicando para la universidad, y espero que esto no sea un inconveniente-

Helga solo rodó los ojos- eso lo veremos cuando lleguen las respuestas a las solicitudes que mandé…. Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decirme yo mejor me voy-

- no, espera Helga…. Quiero hablar contigo de Arnold- Hela levantó una ceja.

- ¿sí?, ¿y qué quieres hablar de él?- preguntó la chica escéptica.

- yo te quiero decir que el no fue quien regó esos rumores sobre ti, lo que pasa es que…- Lila tomo una amplia bocanada de aire- lo que pasa es que, bueno, yo creo que tu le interesas, y yo…. Tu sabes creo que lo hice a propósito , porque….. tu sabes estaba celosa- Lila dijo esto mientras se ponía completamente roja de la vergüenza.

Si algo le tenía reconocer Helga a la chica es que debía ser completamente humillante para ella tener que confesar todo esto, y una parte de ella sintió pena por Lila.

- ¿ porqué habrías de estar celosa Lila? Entre Arnold y yo no hay nada, a ahora sí menos que nunca - dijo Helga tratando de parecer indiferente.

- tú le interesas Helga, le gustas…-

- eso no es verdad- dijo Helga antes de marcharse, sin embargo Lila la siguió y le cerró el paso.

- espera Helga por favor, yo sé que no puedo reparar el daño que cometí, se que debes odiarme, y con toda la razón, pero aunque no pueda conseguir un cupo en la universidad para ti, quiero hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para compensarte…. Y debes saber que no debes estar molesta con Arnold, todo fue mi culpa –

Helga tomo aire y cerró los ojos mientras que ponía sus manos en la cintura- ahhhh Lila, si tienes en parte la culpa eso no lo voy a negar, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal además de ser completamente ridículo … pero - dijo Helga en un tono impaciente.

- pero pierdes tu tiempo pensando en que puedes arreglar las cosas entre Arnold y yo, los dos no somos nada, a él no le intereso, no soy su tipo, además ¿ quien dijo que eso me haría feliz?- dijo Helga antes de apartar a Lila del camino. Sin embargo antes de salir del salón Helga escuchó nuevamente la voz de Lila .

- yo se que a ti te haría muy feliz reconciliarte con Arnold, y a él también, de eso estoy segura; por favor arruiné las cosas con él y contigo, solo quiero que ustedes estén bien, de verdad….. solo quiero que sean felices…. Yo lo siento mucho Helga ….. - algo en el tono de voz de Lila le dijo a la chica que era honesta y que solo era una niñita insegura que quería que todos la quisieran pero que realmente no era una mala persona.

Lila suspiró- Helga … por favor perdona a Arnold por todo, si quieres odiarme hazlo, pero déjalo fuera de esto, el cometió unos errores conmigo, pero no contigo, tu le importas a él y mucho, por favor … solo, piénsalo-

- gracias Lila….. - dijo Helga antes de salir del salón. No obstante , no encontró a Arnold en todo el día; lo encontraría en la clase de deportes, era la última clase del día, y de seguro tendría que hablar con él. Por su puesto no quería confesarle todo, a pesar de las palabras de Lila no se sentía lo suficientemente segura, pero si quería mejorar su trato con el chico….- _ohhh mi amor , mi vida, no puedo estar molesta contigo, todo por una treta perversa que el destino forjó para separarnos, pero sé que muy en el fondo de tu corazón tu me amas como yo a……. wwooooow ¿ que fue eso? Hace años que no me pasaba, crimeny, no importa cuántas veces vaya a la oficina de la doc. Bliss sigo igual de loca… - _se dijo la chica a sí misma en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba monologando tal y como lo hacía cuando era pequeña.

______

Arnold se dirigió hacia las duchas, en donde como siempre había un gran bullicio mientras que todos se cambiaban a su ropa de deporte, al lado del cubículo en donde dejaba su ropa estaba el de Bruce, quien también se vestía para deportes.

- hey…. Cabeza de balón, ¿ cómo van las cosas? ¿ de nuevo soltero ? - preguntó alegremente Bruce sin embargo Arnold permaneció serio y no le respondió nada, solo se limitó a seguirse cambiando.

- oye ¿sigues molesto? Pensé que ya lo habíamos superado ¿ no crees que te tomas esto muy a pecho? - dijo casualmente Bruce, sin embargo Arnold tampoco respondió nada a esto, solo siguió poniéndose el uniforme.

- ok…. Entiendo, lo que pasa es que no me perdonas porque ahora mismo llevas las de perder, porque el gran Bruce se queda con la chica ahhh ¿ es eso? ¿ es eso? - dijo burlonamente Bruce mientras que le daba golpecitos en el codo , Arnold fulminó con la mirada a Bruce, había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

- no sé de qué estás hablando, yo hablé con Helga el otro día, y le dije que la dejaría en paz tal y como ella quería, así que eso será lo que haré…- Arnold salió sin más al gimnasio dispuesto a coger el balón de baloncesto que tanto le gustaba, era el único que no estaba a medio desinflar y considerando su humor aquel día esa sería la mejor manera de elevar su ánimo durante la clase de deportes.

Arnold caminó hacía la cesta de los balones seguido por todos los otros chicos de la clase, mientras que al otro lado del gimnasio las chicas se preparaban para jugar voleibol. El chico se entretuvo un momento viendo que Helga se enfrentaba (como bien sabía hacerlo ella) a Harold quien quería sacar a las chicas del espacio que estaban ocupando.

- oye Helga vayan a jugar a la cancha de afuera, nosotros queremos jugar en la de acá dentro- dijo Harold escandalosamente.

- claro que no, niño rosadito, afuera está lloviendo, además allá tienen la cancha de baloncesto, no entiendo ¿ porque necesitan quitarnos la nuestra?..... lárgate o te quitare el apéndice de la manera antigua - la pelea siguió, eso era taaaan Helga, enfrentarse a un chico que la doblaba en altura y peso solo porque sabía que tenía la razón. Pero Arnold dejó de mirarla ya que quería ser el primero en alcanzar el balón que tanto le gustaba, así que decidió caminar hasta la cesta pero cuando llegó se llevo la sorpresa de que el balón ya no estaba. Pero aún mayor fue la sorpresa al ver que quien tenía el balón que él quería

Se trataba de Bruce, por supuesto, ¿ que tenía el destino contra él ?¿ porque las cosas tenían que ser siempre así de complicadas? ¿ y qué hacía ese cretino en Hillwood? ¿ porqué no se largaba?. Arnold no iba a perder esta; Bruce estaba hablando con todos riéndose como si nada, no lo dejaría así tan tranquilo, así que invadido por la adrenalina se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba Bruce conversando con Sid mientras que jugaba con el dichoso balón rebotándolo en el piso uno y otra vez.

- oye…. Bruce, yo iba a coger ese balón, ¿ sería mucha molestia si me lo dejas esta clase?- preguntó Arnold tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

- jajaja , no lo creo Arnold, no sé si lo habrás notado pero es el único balón que vale la pena en esta escuela, pero te prometo que a la próxima te lo dejo campeón - dijo Bruce con una amable sonrisa , mientras que le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda al chico. Sin embargo Arnold no se movió de su sitio .

- dame el balón, por favor Bruce- dijo firmemente Arnold de nuevo, pero esta vez sin cuidarse de no sonar molesto. Bruce lo miro sin entender nada de nada, pues en parte pensaba que debía tratarse de una broma.

- no…. sé más rápido la próxima vez- dijo Bruce como si no fuera gran cosa. Así le dio la espalda a Arnold , sin embargo el chico lo siguió.

- que me des el balón- dijo forzadamente mientras que trataba de arrebatárselo, pero aún así Bruce lo agarró con más fuerza y lo retiró del alcance de Arnold- que NO te lo voy a dar….. cabeza de Huevo- los dos chicos forcejearon por un rato hasta que comenzaron a llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

- te digo Harold yo NO me voy a mover de esta cancha y si me quieres sacar tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza ¿ me escuchaste?- dijo Helga al otro lado de la cancha sin darse cuenta de la escena que se libraba lejos de ella; sin embargo Harold parecía perder interés en su conversación pues miró hacía otra dirección.

- oye ¿ me estas escuchando? ¿ qué es lo que estás viendo Harold?- Helga miró por encima del hombro de su compañero y vio a los dos chicos forcejeando como niños al otro lado del salón.- pero…. ¿ qué es lo que pasa? ¿ se volvieron locos o qué?- preguntó la chica, mientras que Harold corría emocionadísimo hacía el lugar del tumulto .

- uhhhhh ¿ están peleando?- preguntó estúpidamente el chico- SIIII PELEA, PELEA PELEA- pronto todos se unieron Harold y comenzaron a gritar con él

De vuelta con Bruce y Arnold estos dos habían seguían con su forcejeo en medio del gimnasio, sin percatarse de lo estúpidos que se veían- QUE ME DES EL MALDITO BALÓN…..- gritó Arnold.

- NO TE VOY A DAR NADA….. OUCHHHH MIERDA ¿ ME MORDISTE?..... ¿ ESTAS LOCO O QUE?, ¿ PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE MORDERME? - pregunto Bruce quien miraba extrañado a Arnold pues este le había mordido en la mano. El chico cabeza de balón no dijo nada solo se quedó mirándolo furioso. A lo que Bruce tiró el balón a un lado y se abalanzó hacía el - AHORA SI QUE ESTAS MUERTO….. PERO BIEN MUERTO IMBECIL YA VERÁS GRANDISIMO…. #$$%%&/$.... –

Arnold por su puesto se defendió, aunque la "pelea" distaba mucho de ser una riña decente, todo lo contrario solo se veían extremadamente ridículos. - aaaahhhh ¿ASÍ QUE ESTO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDE HACER EL GRAN BRUCE? PELEAS COMO UNA NIÑA DE TRES AÑOS, QUE SOLO SABE ARUÑAR- dijo Arnold mientras que fallidamente trataba de asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula al otro chico.

- ESTAS LOCO, TU SOLO SABES MORDER …… PROFESOR…- grito Bruce llamando al entrenador para que parara todo - SI QUIERES QUE ME VUELVAN A SUSPENDER , NO LO VAS A LOGRAR IDIOTA….. PROFESOR- grito nuevamente mientras que trataba de contener a Arnold sentándose encima de él, mientras el chico cabeza de balón soltaba palabrota tras palabrota.

Un gran círculo de personas se habían formado alrededor de ellos, entre las que esta Helga quien al ver el triste espectáculo se cruzó de brazos mientras que trataba de contener la risa- HEY MIREN ¿ NO ES TIERNO? LOS DOS CHICOS ESTAN JUGANDO EN EL PISO… AHHHHH QUE LINDO; ARNOLDO Y BRUCE, SENTADOS EN UN ARBOL BE-SÁ-N-DO-SE - cantó Helga mientras que todos comenzaban a reírse a carcajadas.

- OIGAN , YA PARÉN PAR DE TONTOS, SI QUIEREN DEMOSTRAR QUE UNO DE USTEDES ES EL MACHO ALFA DOMINANTE, NO LO VAN A LOGRAR ASÍ, MAS BIEN PARECEN UN PAR DE NIÑAS TIRANDOSE LAS TRENZAS- las risas se incrementaron y tanto Arnold como Bruce se levantaron muy avergonzados mientras que sus compañeros siguieron riéndose a carcajadas. Bruce recogió el balón que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él y se lo dio a Arnold.

- toma…. - dijo secamente Bruce.

- gracias- respondió el chico mientras que lo tomaba.

En ese momento llegó el entrenador- hola chicos, siento el retraso, ¿ y bien? ¿ de qué me perdí? A jugar todos. Bruce, Arnold ¿qué les pasó? Parece que algo los hubiera masticado…. En fin no voy a preguntar más , no quiero castigarlos así que a la banca los dos no quiero problemas aquí - dijo el entrenador con su usual tono rudo.

El silbato sonó mientras que los dos chicos se dirigieron a las gradas al lado de la cancha y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro sin siquiera mirarse.

- estás loco cabeza de balón… - dijo secamente Bruce.

- eso ya lo sé, déjame en paz - respondió Arnold mientras sentía que las heridas de los aruños que le había hecho Bruce le ardían.

- ¿ tengo que ponerme suero antitetánico en las mordidas cabeza de huevo?- pregunto Bruce.

- no lo sé, probablemente sí, ¿ y yo? , ¿Tengo que ponerme suero antitetánico en las marcas de uñas? – preguntó Arnold sin mirar a Bruce.

- no lo sé, probablemente si- respondió el otro. De pronto llegó Helga y se sentó en medio de los dos.

- ¿se puede saber que carajos les pasa?- preguntó Helga - son algo patéticos- Bruce abrió la boca para responder mientras que apuntaba hacia Arnold - los dos Bruce…. - dijo Helga interrumpiendo las palabras de su amigo.

- quiero decir …… ¿uñas? ¿ mordidas? Definitivamente no ha sido la pelea más sexy que haya visto jajaja….. en fin, son un par de idiotas, la próxima vez usen espadas al amanecer o hagan un duelo de caballeros jajaja- Helga se levantó y volvió al juego , no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa en su dirección. Esto dejó al chico frio, ¿ qué había pasado? Tan solo unos días antes Helga le había gritado lo patético que pensaba ella que era y ahora le sonreía, aunque posiblemente era a Bruce a quien le había sonreído.

- si tanto te gusta ¿ porque no se lo dices y ya?, no entiendo todo este drama…- dijo Bruce casualmente- aunque claro está, si te rechaza me iré derechito hacia ella, como un misil teledirigido de eso no te quede la menor duda. A mí no me importa ser plato de segunda mesa, además … debo reconocer que tú la viste primero.

- siiiii yo la vi primero… quiero decir, no, espera ella me odia, ¿ crees que todavía tengo oportunidad?-preguntó Arnold esperanzado.

- yo no te voy a responder eso, recuerda que no estoy de tu lado campeón… ahhhh como sea, me voy a la enfermería, la mordida del codo me duele mucho- Bruce se levantó dejando a Arnold solo, confundido y muy muy adolorido por la pelea .

______

- Ouchhh me duele mucho Phoebe, por favor ten cuidado- dijo Bruce mientras que su amiga le ponía alcohol en una de las heridas de la cara en la sala de estar de Bruce.

-¿ que fue todo eso? ¿ porque se pelearon?- preguntó Phoebe.

- ahhh no fue nada, solo que él quería el único balón bueno, pero yo había llegado primero, y como además estaba predispuesto contra mi… bueno el resto es historia- dijo Bruce con dificultad por el dolor.

- ¿predispuesto? - dijo extrañada la chica.

- siii esta loquito por Helga, pero es como extraño , tu le preguntas sobre el tema y dice que no es cierto, pero , si no estuviera embobado por la chica yo no estaría así- dijo Bruce como si nada.

- no sé… siempre he pensado que Arnold es un buen chico, pero últimamente no estoy tan segura de que le convenga a mi amiga- dijo Phoebe con tristeza.

- aahhhh pero ¿yo si le convengo? ¿ verdad?- Pregunto Bruce haciéndose el gracioso.

- haaaay Bruce no me hagas hablar, eres terrible- dijo Phoebe riéndose, y volvió a desinfectarle la herida. Pero el chico no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

- ahhh vamos Phoebe, necesito tu ayuda, las chicas tienen una relación extraña con las amigas, y yo sé que si te pones de mi parte…- dijo amablemente Bruce. Sin embargo en ese momento entro Helga a la sala donde estaban.

- Bruce , no puedo creer que no haya nada de comer en esta casa, en fin…- dijo mientras que la chica se sentaba en el comedor y ponía las piernas sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué se pelearon?-

- por un balón… pero eso no importa, dejemos de hablar de ese tema ¿ quieres?- dijo Bruce tratando de zanjar la conversación.

- como quieras… ¿ vas esta noche conmigo al club? - preguntó Helga mientras que abría el único paquete de galletas que había encontrado en la cocina ; Bruce se puso nervioso - haaa no lo creo, me siento todavía algo adolorido, parece que Arnoldo pega más duro de lo que pensé.

- hhaaaa pero que niña eres …. Está bien iré sola-

Ya por la noche Helga se preparó para ir al club como siempre lo hacía, afortunadamente ( aunque suene extraño) tenía a Olga en casa, lo que implicaba que aquel día no tenía que cuidar a su madre. Las noches eran especialmente duras para Miriam, el síndrome de abstinencia era más fuerte que en el resto de horas del día. Por su puesto no ayudaban los constantes gritos de Bob que si bien habían disminuido continuaban.

- MIRIAM…. OLGA, BOB, me voy vuelvo a las 10 u 11, no sé- gritó desde la entrada, sin embargo Olga salió de la cocina con expresión seria en la cara.

- ¿ como que te vas? ¿ a donde? ¿ con quién?- preguntó extrañada su hermana.

- a escuchar algo de música, no me demoro, siempre voy sola , así que nos vemos- dijo Helga exasperada.

- Helga ¿ desde cuándo sales tu sola? ¿ qué dicen papá y mamá? Ni hablar, eres muy joven… solo tienes 17 años- dijo Olga.

- vamos Olga a Bob y a Miriam les importa un bledo; y siempre ha sido así, yo aprendí a ser autosuficiente cuando tenía 4 años, así que ya se valerme por mí misma, que no hayas notado todo esto no cambia nada - Helga salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo sin que su hermana pudiera decir nada más y se dirigió al club.

En cuanto llegó miró su reloj y vio la hora de siempre 8:00 de la noche; pero también vio algo en la entrada que la sorprendió- ¿ Arnoldo ? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí cabeza de balón ? - preguntó Helga.

Arnold se movió con algo de dificultad, se notaba que aún estaba adolorido - yooooo… bien… vine a bailar tu sabes la he pasado tan bien aquí que pensé que sería una buena idea venir y pasarla bien un rato ¿ donde está Bruce?- dijo al no ver al chico con ella.

- no pudo venir, se sentía mal por la pelea de hoy, parece que eres más rudo de lo que pareces tonto- Arnold sonrió como si le sorprendiera que le estuviera hablando.

- no te hagas ilusiones cabeza de balón no te he perdonado… aunque pensé que no me ibas a volver a hablar, estabas muy molesto la última vez que nos vimos- Helga se puso las manos en las caderas y miró al chico de reojo.

- ahhh si eso, no fue nada, me has dicho cosas peores creo que solo fue el calor del momento- dijo Arnold algo apenado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y desviaba la mirada de Helga.

- como sea hagamos una tregua en las hostilidades y tomemos una cerveza… tu invitas tonto me la debes- dijo la chica como si no fuera nada, pero por dentro estaba a punto de monologar sobre lo mucho que amaba al chico cabeza de balón.

- me parece bien- los dos entraron al club y se sentaron en la barra en donde Helga llamó al barman - heeyyyy amigo, aquí, - dijo - tráiganos dos cervezas Heineken especial, de las más caras, mi amigo invita hoy….- Arnold solo sonrió y le asintió al barman .

- oye Helga ¿ porque estas diferente conmigo hoy?- preguntó Arnold cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie los escuchaba .

- tu novia habló conmigo hoy… y supongo que todas las cursilerías que me dijo me hicieron pensar… - dijo casualmente Helga mientras tomaba un trago de la cerveza.

- Lila ya no es mi novia , terminamos, pero…¿ de qué cursilerías hablas?- preguntó el chico extrañado.

Helga contuvo el sorbo que tenía en la garganta pero finalmente lo pasó antes de hablar- solo tonterías, ella dijo que yo te gustaba y que por eso era mejor hacer las paces, admitió que no habías tenido nada que ver en los rumores, ¿ pero puedes creer lo que me dijo ? que yo te gustaba a ti…. Justamente a ti cabeza de balón… lo siento eso es muy difícil de creer, además es imposible- dijo la chica mientras se reía fingidamente , una parte de ella esperaba que el chico confirmara las palabras de Lila, sin embargo Arnold solo se revolvió en su silla incómodo y con una sonrisa un tanto irónica contestó.

- siiii eso es algo imposible supongo, además tu me partirías la cara si intentara besarte o algo así- Helga sintió una horrible punzada en el estomago y tomó otro trago de cerveza.

- tiene una imaginación hiperactiva esa Lila ¿ no es verdad? - preguntó la chica tratando de no parecer desilusionada porque la confesión que esperaba no había llegado.

- es cierto…. ¿ sabes que decía siempre cuando andábamos juntos? Que tu y Bruce se gustaban , quiero decir, que se gustaban gustaban en serio ¿ es verdad eso Helga? - preguntó el chico.

- buenoooooo yo le gusto el me lo ha dejado bien claro, y el… no me es indiferente, pero estoy esperando…- Helga tomo un gran sorbo de cerveza, estaba hablando más de lo que le convenía.

- ¿ esperando que? ¿ o a quien? - preguntó Arnold. Helga solo quiso gritar _a ti Arnold a tiiii_ , pero no logró articular palabra alguna - buenoooo… tu sabes a conocerlo más apenas recién llegó a la ciudad y no me parece buena idea confiar en el tan pronto –

Arnold se quedó en silencio, generalmente a Helga no le quedaba muy difícil saber que estaba pensando- _admitámoslo… el chico no es un enigma es demasiado honesto para su propio bien_- pero esta vez no tenía idea de que podía estar pasando por su cabeza.

Cabeza de balón tomo otro trago de su bebida- Helga no es la primera vez que no confías en alguien…… - dijo algo amargado.

- confié en alguien recientemente y no me sirvió de nada cabeza de balón- dijo Helga algo resentida, Arnold de inmediato recibió la indirecta- lo siento…..- dijo algo triste.

- no digas más que lo sientes, lo hecho, hecho está, no hay nada que hacer al respecto- Helga miró su bebida por un rato- ¿ quieres bailar tonto? - preguntó emocionada.

- hheeeee pues…- Helga entendió de inmediato, que al igual que Bruce, Arnold estaba muy mal herido y no podía moverse con facilidad- crimeny ….. no puedo creer que ustedes dos florecitas sean taaan delicadas y queden lastimadas por semejante pelea tan tonta, es increíble, olvidemos el baile, quedémonos aquí- Helga tomó de un sorbo el último trago de cerveza, y llamó al barman - hheeee amigo tráiganos dos botellas de agua, Evian, con gas , de las caras, mi amigo paga-

Arnold se toco las sienes y suspiró profundamente resignado - ¿Qué? ¿ te molesta? …. Olvidalo cabeza de balón, me la debes, si tu logras ir a la universidad y yo tengo que quedarme a trabajar como camarera en este bar, me deberás todas las bebidas caras del universo, además tienes suerte de que no me hayan dado ganas de un cocktail cuestan tres veces más que la cerveza - ( NA: tenía que decirlo, es por eso es que estoy quebrada actualmente)

- como digas Helga…. Como tú digas….-

-----

Me salió más largo de lo usual pero aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado… hasta la próxima .


	12. Chapter 12

Hola gente

Desde hace casi un año que no actualizo, pero este año fue muy movido, murió mi abuela (yo vivía con ella), mamá se pensionó, y yo terminé la Universidad así que empecé a trabajar y a estudiar al mismo tiempo por lo que no ha quedado mucho tiempo, sin embargo recientemente recibí un review pidiéndome pidiéndome que continuara con el fic, así que me dije debo seguir así que abrí mi laptop y abrí el archivo donde había empezado a trabajar…..

Por otra parte hoy no voy a contestar reviews porque hace tanto que no actualizo que me da vergüenza pero eso no quita que les dé las gracias por los comentarios y por las suscripciones a sus categorías

* * *

Arnold observo su reflejo a través del espejo en el otro lado de la barra de aquel bar, sin embargo no pudo evitar dejar que su mirada se desviara hacía Helga, parecía seria y muy pensativa. El chico tomo un trago más de su cerveza sin dejar de sentirse algo estúpido y cobarde, pues había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a su amiga como se sentía, probablemente ella tenía razón la mera idea de estar juntos sería una locura.

- ¿cómo te sientes cabeza de balón?- pregunto Helga de repente.

- todavía estoy adolorido, pero gracias por preguntar- respondió Arnold amablemente.

- "gracias por preguntar"- imito Helga- tonto, solo quiero bailar un poco, vamos florecita, pórtate como un niño grande e invítame a bailar- Arnold se levantó silenciosamente de su silla, y con una sonrisa en su rostro tomó la mano de su amiga.

Los dos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la lenta pieza que sonaba en el lugar, el ambiente no era el más romántico, ya era tarde y los clientes se embriagaban cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. No obstante, Arnold no podía dejar de pensar en su compañera, y en cómo se encontraba tan cerca de él, y sin quererlo la acerco aún más hacia el…

- tengo que irme- dijo Helga de repente, como si algo la hubiera asustado .

-¿ por qué? ¿Hice algo malo? - pregunto el chico confundido.

- no, pero es muy tarde, debo regresar Olga estaba como una loca, no quería dejarme salir, ha de estar muy molesta, adiós cabeza de balón-

Por un momento Arnold quiso detenerla, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era buena idea , la situación aún era tensa, de momento, sería mejor dejar las cosas tal y estaban.

* * *

Helga salió del club a toda velocidad. Sus pensamientos eran un caos, no entendía porque no le había dicho todo a Arnold , siempre lo apartaba de ella. En el fondo sabía que era el momento de enfrentar la verdad y revelarle a Arnold su secreto, pero el problema es que no sabía cómo hacerlo .

Finalmente llegó a su casa cansada y confundida, pero aún mayor fue su confusión cuando en el salón vio la luz encendida - Miriam….- pensó la chica muerta de miedo. Helga se acercó despacio para ver si en verdad se trataba de su madre.

- ahhhh eres tu Olga- dijo Helga al ver que se trataba de su hermana quien la esperaba sentada en el sillón.

- ¿quién creías que era? - preguntó muy molesta. Helga estaba realmente extrañada, no sabía que su hermana se pudiera interesar por otra cosa que no fuera ella misma.

- No lo sé, probablemente mamá, tu sabes, así estaba la noche en que….. - Helga no terminó la frase, su hermana ya sabía de que estaba hablando. Olga se tapo la cara con las manos en señal de exasperación - haaaayyyy por Dios tenemos graves problemas en esta casa, más graves de lo que pensé, no creo que yo sola los pueda solucionar- dijo Olga

-Nadie te pide que lo hagas, en parte es responsabilidad de Bob y Miriam solucionarlos , después de todo, al acabar este año me voy a la universidad y probablemente me tenga que ir lejos- dijo Helga mientras se sentaba descuidadamente en el piso de la sala

- ¿ Que quieres decir?- preguntó su hermana extrañada

- seguramente no lograre la beca en la estatal y tendré que ir a una universidad mediocre al otro lado del país - dijo la chica muy desanimada

- ¿Tus notas están tan mal?- pregunto nuevamente la hermana mayor. Helga sintió que la sangre le fluía al rostro, y que se llenaba de ira por la prepotencia de su hermana

- mis notas no están mal, son perfectas, pero mi expediente no está del todo limpio; además mi familia no me ayuda- contestó bruscamente.

- tu expediente y tu familia- repitió Olga en un suspiro- si, entiendo lo de la familia, no lo del expediente, el mío era intachable. Además, papá y mamá no encajan dentro de los perfiles que buscan las universidades de alta categoría, supongo que tendrás que pedirle dinero a papá al inicio como lo hice yo y olvidarte de la estatal - Helga escuchó extrañada a su hermana

- suena como si tu hubieras pasado por lo mismo- dijo Helga en tono de Burla

- hermanita- contestó Olga en tono sarcástico - aunque te parezca increíble yo llevo más tiempo conociendo como es la vida en la familia Pataki, no tienes que avergonzarte sencillamente estudias el primer año con el dinero de papá y después trabajas duro para obtener una beca como lo hice yo-.

Helga solo hizo una mueca de fastidio- lo haces sonar taaaan fácil- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- la clave está en no pensar que es difícil, solo hacerlo y ya, y si no resulta… bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo, ¿o no?, además, tu eres más inteligente que yo- Helga rio - si , lo soy, tu eres miss perfección pero yo soy brillante-

Olga sonrió a su hermana menor- dejaré pasar lo de hoy hermanita bebe, PERO, no quiero volver a saber que sales a bailar en la semana escolar - dijo mientras se levantaba y subía por las escaleras- no te preocupes Olga, no lo sabrás - murmuro Helga

- escuche eso, eres lista Helga pero no juegues con tu buena suerte- grito Olga desde el piso superior. Helga se levantó y apagó las luces ya era hora de dormir, el día siguiente resolvería lo de Arnold…..

Para Arnold aquel jueves no parecía ser nada extraordinario, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la escena del bar, y Helga aún no le hablaba con libertad, ni siquiera lo empujaba a los casilleros cuando lo veía en los corredores de la escuela como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo, tampoco había visto ningún cambio en la relación que tenía con Bruce, y eso que seguía el asunto con una curiosidad obsesiva. Incluso, el día anterior se había sentado junto Rhonda para escuchar si , en medio de todos sus cotilleos, le revelaba algo, pero ninguno de los chicos parecían estar en boca de nadie , lo que significaba que nada pasaba entre ellos aún.

Arnold bajó las escaleras sin ninguna expectativa, hasta que vio un fajo de cartas en la mesa de comedor - ¿ qué es esto abuelo?- pregunto el chico.

- eso contéstamelo tu hombre pequeño, son para ti, llegaron esta mañana- Arnold tomo las cartas y las observó, eran tres respuestas a las solicitudes que había enviado. El chico se sintió asustado ya que tan solo unos días antes había recibido un rechazo de la primera universidad que aplicó , y si aquellas tres cartas eran negativas probablemente tendría que quedarse a servir mesas en el bar tal y como había dicho Helga.

Por un momento observó las cartas y sintió algo de tristeza, el rechazo lo había puesto a pensar, se preguntaba qué sería de Gerald, Phoebe, los demás chicos y por supuesto, Helga…. Seguramente elegirían universidades al otro lado del país y jamás se volverían a ver. Pero ella era diferente, el era un buen estudiante, disciplinado y trabajador, pero Helga tenía el talento y la disciplina necesaria para hacer lo que se propusiese, de seguro algún día sería una gran escritora de esas con grandes egos y cuentas en el banco, mientras que a él tan solo lo recordaría como un insignificante compañero de colegio.

Arnold abrió la primera carta, y contuvo la respiración, pero su corazón volvió a latir en cuanto leyó la respuesta. "_Ha sido aceptado_" fueron las únicas palabras que vio; Las dos siguientes también contenían respuestas favorables, Sin embargo, Arnold sabía que no sería difícil decidir, quería una universidad que estuviera cerca a Hillwood y que entrara dentro de su presupuesto, después de todo, tenía que estar cerca de sus abuelos para cuidar de ellos.

De pronto sintió que alguien le quitaba las cartas de la mano, se trataba de Ernie- Vamos chico, el suspenso nos mata- dijo mientras los otros huéspedes miraban el contenido de las cartas, por supuesto, los gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar, se notaba que todos habían estado ansiaban esta noticia.

El chico se sintió algo abochornado - jjejeje…. Gracias, pero creo que se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela y si no apruebo el año entrar a la universidad no servirá de gran cosa. - todos recobraron la compostura.

- tienes razón Arnold, tienes que irte a la escuela, pero cuando vuelvas tendremos una fiesta - dijo Suzie muy sonriente.

Arnold salió de su casa con un halo de alegría indescriptible, y así se subió al bus sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, tanto que no dudo en ir a saludar a Helga, su complejo de inferioridad había desaparecido.

- buenos días Helga ….. - dijo Arnold parado junto al asiento de la chica. Sin embargo, por la mirada que le dirigió supo de inmediato que las cosas no andaban bien con ella.

- no veo que tienen de buenos ¿ qué quieres cabeza de balón? - preguntó Helga más molesta de lo usual- nada en especial, yo solo quería saludarte- dijo el chico tratando de calmarla.

Todo era muy extraño, así que a pesar de saber que ella no lo quería a su lado se sentó en el asiento vacío. Helga solo permaneció rígida- hoy llegó la respuesta de la estatal Arnoldo, parece que no creen que mi perfil es el adecuado para su institución-

Arnold vio como los ojos de Helga se llenaban de lagrimas- ¿ has pensado que vas a hacer?-pregunto el chico curioso.

- no, solo quiero que te vayas de acá y que me dejes tranquila- respondió Helga muy molesta sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

- vamos Helga, por favor no me hagas eso , sabes bien que lo siento y lo menos que quiero es verte dep…..-

- que te LARGES cabeza de balón- dijo Helga en voz alta; Arnold sintió como los ojos de todos sus compañeros de repente se dirigirán a ellos , así que decidió retirarse antes de que llegara Bruce y las cosas se pusieran aún más complicadas de lo que estaban para empezar.

- está bien Helga, pero quiero que entiendas que la estatal no es la única opción, incluso, podrías encontrar una buen universidad cerca de Hillwood, así no nos dejarías , podrías quedarte conmigo… quiero decir con nosotros- se apresuro a decir Arnold. La chica solo se le quedó mirando pensativa, como si de repente la propuesta no fuera tan mala idea.

- lo pensare… pero por ahora solo lárgate, quiero estar sola - Arnold se fue a su silla junto a Gerald sin esperar que la relación con Helga mejora mucho durante el día .

No sabía la razón exacta, pero a pesar de que tenía su futuro asegurado pues había logrado entrar a una buen universidad, seguía preocupándose por ella, quería que tuviera la misma suerte, que dejara de tener problemas familiares, en conclusión, solo quería que ella fuera feliz, en ese momento entendió que posiblemente lo que sentía por la chica fuera un poco más profundo de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Pasó casi todo el día antes de que pudiera ver nuevamente a Helga, cuando entró al salón de literatura. Arnold se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a la de la chica.

- Helga… mmm…¿ te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el chico mientras aparentaba prestar atención a lo que decía la señorita García.

- si Arnold, pero creo que Bruce debe estar muy molesto conmigo, o por lo menos no debe querer hablarme como lo hacía antes- dijo Helga en un tono suave que ni siquiera parecía pertenecer a ella.

Arnold no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a la chica, por un breve momento no le importó lo que nadie pudiera decirle solo quería saber de que estaba hablando Helga- ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó.

- no te metas en lo que no te importa Arnoldo- respondió Helga en un tono burlón.

-Arnold, Helga ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?- preguntó la señorita García mientras los miraba muy molesta, Por lo que Los dos chicos se apresuraron a volver a poner los ojos en sus libros de texto.

Ya entrada la noche Helga comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez en su cama, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que toar una decisión rápido y comenzar a enviar solicitudes a todas las universidades asequibles que hubiere cerca, ya sabía que tendría que recurrir a su padre, pero sabía que su hermana también lo había hecho, así que no sería un sacrificio tan grande como había pensado inicialmente.

Sin embargo Arnold y Bruce pasaban una vez más por sus pensamientos, pobre Bruce ha de estar furioso, pero después de todo ella no había prometido nada.

* * *

Bien gente este fue el capitulo, los dejo en suspenso, porque así me sentiré obligada a escribir pronto el próximo capítulo, en fin, espero que les haya gustado adiós


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: HEY ARNOLD NO ME PERTENECE

Hola gente estoy de nuevo por acá esta vez no me tome un año para acabar el capitulo, estoy contenta de ver nuevos lectores por estos lados pero en fin los dejo con el capitulo 13, espero que les guste, aunque tengo que admitir que tuve mis dudas al escribirlo. Por cierto, gracias a todos los lectores del cap 12 y a quienes me incluyeron en sus suscripciones me disculpo por no haber respondido pero me dio vergüenza existencial por la demora

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

En primer lugar le mando un saludo a **Naty ** y a **Mary Morante** me alegra que te hubiera gustado mi fic, pero no les puedo decir porque está molesto Bruce en este cap. Se van a dar cuenta.

A **GraundspiritMinerva** ….. o por dios … es bueno verte por estos lados, gracias por el comentario, y por las suscripciones, debo reconocer que incluso a mi me tocó volver a leer el fic, ya ni me acordaba, pero gracias por seguirlo, creo que ya lo tengo en las últimas pero, es como tu dices uno tiene que terminarlo en especial porque este es mi favorito de los fic que he escrito

A **Rick Hunter** gracias por el comentario y la suscripción, debo reconocer que fue difícil volverme a encaminar pero mantendré este ritmo, por cierto gracias por tu suscripci{on fue una de las razones por las que me puse a escribir muy juiciosa

Y a **Sams Efrom** gracias como siempre por tu comentario, que te puedo decir, en realidad debo admitirte que fuiste generosa con el cap a mi me parece que estuvo flojo, pero tenía que publicar algo, lo que fuera, de lo contrario no iba a poder continuar. Y por cierto muuuuchas gracias por haberme avisado del error, en realidad como hacía tanto tiempo que no publicaba ya había olvidado manejar la página ^_^' …

Flashback

El patio de la escuela estaba completamente desocupado y Helga no pudo evitar la tentación de dormir en una de las bancas a disfrutar del clima , así que sencillamente se acostó en la primera que vio mientras sentía los rayos del sol en su rostro. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió que algo o alguien le obstruía la luz

- hola….. ¿ que estas haciendo aquí Helga?- pregunto una voz conocida. La chica abrió los ojos y vio el rostro sonriente de Bruce.

- nada, solo perdiendo el tiempo ¿ y tu?- dijo reincorporándose en su silla

- estaba buscándote- respondió el chico mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella- quisiera hablar contigo, digo, Si no te molesta- Bruce parecía extrañamente nervioso.

- vaya, a de ser muy importante, tienes una cara…- Bruce no respondió solo rio suavemente

- Helga sé que no quieres que te presione pero…. Sinceramente siento algo por ti, no quiero ser una carga pero me gustaría mucho que me respondieras algo- la chica permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué hacer o decirle a Bruce.

- Bruce…. Lo siento, en serio, no creo que tu y yo podamos ser más que amigos, es lo máximo que te puedo ofrecer, a mi me gusta Arnold, y mucho, se que él no me corresponde pero no importa, en realidad nunca ha importado yo nunca he tenido esperanza en que ese fijara en mí , pero solo espero poderlo olvidar cuando me haya ido a la universidad-

Bruce la miró a los ojos por un breve momento- está bien eso es todo lo que quería oír- dijo bruscamente mientras entraba a la escuela.

Helga dio vueltas una y otra vez a aquella escena, no podía dormir, y se sintió algo patética al pensar en todo lo que había pasado, nunca nadie había estado tan interesado en ella como Bruce, era halagador, en especial porque siempre se sentía mal al compararse con las antiguas novias del chico cabeza de balón, todas parecían ser taaaaan perfectas y a la vez taaaan estúpidas, ella no encajaba dentro de su patrón.

¿ y si le diera a Bruce una oportunidad?, después de todo solo tenían unos cuantos meses antes de acabar la escuela, probablemente nunca volvieran a verse y en el futuro todo sería un recuerdo distante.

de pronto un sonido de pasos interrumpió sus pensamientos, sin pensarlo dos veces la chica se levantó de la cama a toda velocidad y miro a través de la puerta en donde vio a su hermana despeinada y con una bata rosa mientras corría a través del pasillo.

- ¿Olga que pasa? ¿ porque estas despierta? es muy tarde ¿ te volviste loca?- Olga la miró frenética

- no encuentro a mamá Helga, creo que escapo, no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar , y papá no contesta el celular, no entiendo, es el colmo ¿cómo puede perderse en un momento así?- preguntó la chica muy descompuesta- Helga tomo una bocanada de aire y trató de mantener la calma.

- Olga… esta no es la primera vez que pasa, siempre que Miriam trata de entrar a rehabilitación esto sucede, ella sale a mitad de la noche y regresa borracha como nunca, después se olvida de todo y decide volver a beber- la mirada de horror de Olga espantó a Helga.

- ¿cómo es eso posible?- preguntó en un suspiro la hermana mayor.

Helga se sintió culpable, había dejado que pasara una y otra vez , y que su madre lidiara con el peso del fracaso sola, pero en esta ocasión sería diferente.

- voy a ir a buscarla - dijo firmemente Helga mientras tomaba sus jeans desteñidos y un jumper rosa que tenía al alcance.

- ni loca te dejaré salir sola Helga, es muy tarde podría pasarte cualquier cosa - grito su hermana con horror.

- no me pasará nada, conozco cada uno de los huecos a los que le gusta ir a Miriam, y la gente de allá me conoce - Helga no dejó que su hermana le respondiera, porque corrió a toda velocidad por las escaleras y cerró la puerta ates que ella pudiera decir una palabra más .

Una vez afuera Helga se sintió intimidada, todo estaba muy oscuro, y la ciudad en toda su inmensidad la aterrorizaba , Miriam podía estar en cualquier sitio, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta había llegado al final de la calle. La chica siguió su camino, pasó por el campo Gerald, por la antigua primaria 118 e incluso por la casa de Arnold. Como hubiera querido pedirle ayuda al chico, pero bien sabía que de nada serviría, no caería en ese truco dos veces de pronto una sombra a lo lejos la asustó, no parecía alguien de fiar, llevaba unos jeans y un jumper muy parecido al de ella pero negro. Sin embargo se llevo una gran sorpresa a medida que la figura se acercaba.

- Bruce…. - dijo Helga sorprendida.

- ¿HELGA? ¿ Que estás haciendo aquí?, déjame acompañarte a tu casa no es buena idea que vayas bailar sola tan tarde- dijo Bruce algo alarmado.

Helga no se detuvo y siguió caminando sin importar que él fuera con ella- estoy buscando a mamá, se escapo, no se a donde pudo haber ido- dijo Helga

- yo podría acompañarte si quieres- Helga dejó de caminar y lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿quieres acompañarme? Es muy tarde, y no donde buscarla, de dije a mi hermana que podía encontrarla pero la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea- Helga contuvo la respiración.

- yo si se donde podría estar- dijo el chico algo resuelto- cuando llegué a esta ciudad fui a muchos lugares diferentes y sé que a las afueras de esta ciudad, hay algunos bares a los que van los camioneros y vi a mucha gente mayor por esos lugares supongo que allí está tu mamá - dijo Bruce esperanzado

-¿ de verdad lo crees? ¿ sabes cuantos bares hay en esta ciudad? - preguntó la chica algo desesperada al sentir que perdía tiempo mientras hablaba con Bruce

- no, no lo sé, pero si se que tu mamá es sureña, mi viejo también lo es, probablemente esa sea la clase de sitios que a ella le gustan - dijo cruzándose de brazos

- no suena tan descabellado- Helga no tenía muchas esperanzas pero cualquier cosa sería mejor que buscar por cada uno de los miles de bares de la ciudad .

- bien… vamos no hay tiempo que perder Helga tenemos que coger el próximo metro - el muchacho agarró fuertemente la mano de la chica y la llevó a la estación del subterraneo que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

La ciudad era completamente diferente por la noche, los vagones del tren estaban sucios y llenos de gente un tanto sospechosa, a Helga le alegró mucho tener a Bruce como su compañía, sin embargo un incómodo silencio se imponía entre los dos.

- pensé que estabas molesto- dijo Helga tratando de iniciar una conversación

- lo estaba, y mucho- respondió secamente Bruce mientras miraba por la ventana del subterráneo.

- entonces no entiendo porque vienes conmigo-

- porque no podía dejarte sola, el hecho que tu no me correspondas no cambia lo que siento por ti Helga-

- lo siento- dijo la chica algo acongojada.

- no te preocupes, no importa, pero creo que te entiendo, tan solo nos quedan unos cuantos meses juntos probablemente no sea suficiente para envolvernos en alguna relación - Helga guardo silencio, solo se escuchaba el traqueteo del tren en los rieles mientras que continuaban su camino.

- Helga….. nos bajamos en la próxima estación, prepárate - los dos chicos se bajaron del tren y subieron nuevamente a la calle, sin embargo se dieron cuenta que el paisaje era muy diferente, Helga notó de inmediato que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin embargo la chica no pudo observar bien todo lo que había a su alrededor, porque Bruce volvió a tomarla de la mano- vamos, es por aquí- dijo mientras que la conducía a una calle compuesta tan solo de bares uno tras otro. Afuera, motociclistas y camioneros bebían y jugaban cartas de seguro era el peor sitio en el que la chica había estado.

-Bien… ahora solo tenemos que buscarla en cada uno de los bares- dijo Bruce, Helga por su parte solo le dedico una mirada exasperada al chico.

- debes estar bromeando, deben haber por lo menos unos veinte- dijo la chica mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura.

- ¿tienes una mejor idea? ¿o prefieres volver a la ciudad y buscarla en cada uno de los cientos de bares de Hillwood? - preguntó sarcásticamente Bruce mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo ponía en su boca.

-¿ no sabes que no deberías usar esa mierda? - dijo Helga desesperada por lo despreocupado que lucía bruce.

- ¿ no sabes que no deberías decir palabrotas? - preguntó el chico en su habitual tono sarcástico- ven Helga, deberíamos estar buscando a tu mamá en vez de estar peleando- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la conducía al primero de los bares.

Helga y Bruce caminaron juntos de bar en bar cerca de dos horas, y la chica ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos sitios habían visitado, en general todos los bares eran mas o menos iguales, una barra en el fondo, luces de neón y uno que otro camionero ebrio en las mesas o en la barra.

Sin embargo justo cuando Helga estaba a punto de darse por vencida vio un letrero que reavivo sus esperanzas :

" HOY NOCHE DE TORO MECANICO"

-Bruce…. Por aquí, ella debe estar en aquel lugar, a ella le vuelven loca esos juegos - dijo mientras arrastraba a Bruce de la manga de su chaqueta.

- cálmate Helga, debemos ser discretos al entrar y no llamar la atención, no me gustan esos tipos que están en la entrada creo que están demasiado borrachos - dijo el chico mientras fruncía el ceño preocupado.

Helga entendió de inmediato a que se refería, en la entrada del bar había un grupo de motociclistas bebiendo, y por más temeraria que fuera la chica no pudo dejar de sentir algo de miedo, en especial al ver la gran cicatriz que tenía uno de ellos en la mejilla, claramente las peleas de bares no les eran ajenas .

- como sea vamos- juntos caminaron hacía el bar lo más discretamente que pudieron sin embargo justo lo que Bruce había temido sucedió.

- HOLA LINDA… VEN TOMATE UN TRAGO CON NOSOTROS, SE VE QUE ERES MENOR DE EDAD, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES NO SOMOS EXIGENTES….- grito uno de los motociclistas mientras que los otros comenzaban a silbar.

Y justo como Bruce lo había pensado Helga les hiso un gesto grosero con la mano- váyanse al diablo cretinos - respondió la chica mientras entraba con Bruce al bar.

- Helga… justo a eso me refería cuando te dije que debías ser discreta- dijo el chico entre divertido y exasperado.

- ¿ que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara parada como si nada? - preguntó mientras miraba al rededor tratando de encontrar a su madre.

- no, estoy muy consciente de que ese no es tu estilo- dijo el chico resignado mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- ahí está Bruce mírala, junto a los que esperan su turno en el toro mecánico, te dije que a ella la vuelve loca ese juego - dijo la chica emocionada mientras caminaba en dirección a su madre.

- ¿Helga?- preguntó Miriam extrañada - Miriam ¿ qué estás haciendo acá?, no importa como sea, tenemos que irnos…- sin embargo Helga no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando el grupo de motociclistas ebrios entraron al bar.

- HEY TU, QUIEN TE CREES PARA BURLARTE ASÍ DE NOSOTROS…- era una pelea segura, tanto Helga como Bruce no tenían la menor duda de ello - Helga tengo una idea pero tienes que correr con tu mamá lo más rápido posible cuando diga ya- el grupo de hombres se dirigieron hacia los chicos.

- heyyyyy amigos ¿Cuál es su problema?- dijo Bruce en un tono despreocupado.

- nosotros no tenemos ningún problema pero tú y tu amiguita si lo van a tener- dijo el sujeto de la cicatriz , Bruce rio algo nervioso y en una fracción de segundo tomo una botella y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia las estanterías de cristal al otro lado de la barra e inmediatamente gritó – PELEA….-

Lo que paso desde allí fue una completa confusión, Helga tan solo alcanzó a tomar la mano de su madre y arrastrarla hasta la entrada del bar, mientras que Bruce trataba de pasar desapercibido y escaparse de los motosiclistas.

Un vez los tres estuvieron afuera corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el final de la calle en donde estaba la terminal del subterráneo en donde los tres quedaron rendidos en una silla.

- vayaaaa….. - dijo Miriam todavía algo embriagada.

- tu…. Estas….. loco Bruce….- dijo Helga mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento

- tienes que reconocer que funcionó , en fin las rutas no comienzan a funcionar hasta las cinco, así que tenemos que quedarnos una hora esperando aquí, no se ustedes pero yo no me atrevería a salir en estas circunstancias- dijo el chico mientras se recostaba en una pared.

Helga miró su reloj de pulso, Bruce tenía la razón todavía eran las cuatro de la mañana sin. De pronto sintió que Miriam se recostaba sobre su hombro.

- lo siento mucho Helga, de verdad lo siento tanto, todo esto fue mi culpa- dijo su madre mientras comenzaba a llorar Helga sabía que era cierto, pero también sabía que de nada le serviría a su madre tener a alguien que le recriminara todos sus errores en un momento como ese.

- no importa Miriam, solo volvamos a casa mañana, quiero decir hoy debes comenzar con las terapias nuevamente- a los tres les tomó aproximadamente dos horas volver a la casa de los Patakis , por su puesto Olga estaba histérica, sin embargo recibió a Miriam con una manta y una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Olga- comenzó Bruce- ¿ te importaría si invito a tu hermana a desayunar? Para ser honesto hay un par de cosas que necesito hablar con ella, y para ser honesto quisiera aprovechar el momento- pregunto Bruce algo apenado.

- si claro, Bruce no hay problema después de lo que hiciste por nosotros esta noche, por mi está bien, ¿ tú qué opinas Helga?- preguntó Olga.

- Vamos Bruce- dijo Helga en su usual tono brusco. Juntos caminaron hacía la esquina de la cuadra en donde había una cafetería, se sentaron en la barra y ordenaron café y pan.

- vaya noche Helga - dijo el chico mientras encendía un cigarrillo- muchas gracias Bruce por todo lo que hiciste esta noche por mí, y por toda mi familia, cualquier cosa pudo haberle pasado a Miriam- dijo Helga mientras observaba el café casi verdoso que tenía en frente.

- no te preocupes, sabes que solo quería ayudarte, y también sabes perfectamente cómo te apreció Helga- la chica le dedico una mirada a Bruce, debía reconocer que esta era una de las cosas más dulces que nadie había hecho por ella.

- no tenías por qué haberlo hecho, pero aún así lo hiciste, arriesgaste tu propia seguridad por alguien que ni siquiera conocías - dijo la chica en un tono suave.

- sí, es que soy una persona maravillosa- dijo sarcásticamente el chico- bien… como sea, nos vemos en la escuela Helga, no te preocupes yo invito- Bruce sacó un par de dólares de su bolsillo , los puso encima de la barra y salió de aquel restaurante.

- Bruce espera- dijo la chica mientras salía corriendo detrás de él hacía la calle

- espera Bruce - repitió Helga – lo que tú has hecho por mí nadie más lo ha hecho, ni siquiera Arnold, yo creo que te juzgue apresuradamente, Bruce probablemente me quieras lejos de ti, pero quisiera que pudiéramos tu sabes, intentar estar juntos…- Helga esperaba el rechazo inminente por parte del chico pero se sorprendió al ver qué pasaba todo lo contrario, Bruce la tomo por los hombros y la beso, era el segundo beso que compartían, pero era la primera vez que el la besaba, así que Helga pensó que si en verdad iba a tomar las cosas en serio con el chico debía por lo menos corresponderle

Aquella mañana Arnold se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, en realidad quien lo despertó su abuela quien intentaba demostrarle a su esposo que tenía un tono de voz parecido al de Carusso y que ella también podía romper copas con su canto.

Después de un difícil despertar el chico dio algunas vueltas en la cama desayunó vio algo de televisión y se vistió para salir a jugar beisbol con sus amigos, sin embargo cuando llegó a Geraldfield de inmediato se percató de que algo extraño sucedía.

-¿ de verdad hombre? ¿ cómo lograste semejante hazaña sin que ella te diera una paliza?- preguntó Sid extrañado

- bueno salimos a bailar anoche y tu sabes una cosa llevó a la otra- dijo Bruce muy sonriente - hhhhaaaaa pero hola Arnold no te vi llegar- dijo Bruce en un tono demasiado feliz que no le gustó al chico para nada.

- hola Bruce- dijo Arnold muy serio, no necesitaba que nadie le explicara nada, con el comentario de Bruce ya podía imaginarse porque estaba tan contento aquella mañana, sin embargo Arnold decidió que no le iba dar el placer al de verlo furioso.

- heeee cabeza de huevo…. ¿ no sé si oíste las ultimas noticias? Por qué no puedo dejar de tener el placer de dártelas yo mismo, Helga y yo estamos saliendo- dijo el chico despreocupadamente mientras se ponía los guantes sin dedos especiales que Bruce usaba para jugar.

- no lo sabía- respondió Arnold llanamente- me alegro por los dos- esa era la mayor mentira que había dicho en su vida, y podría haber ganado el Oscar por una actuación como esa, si hubiera dependido de la voluntad del chico habría golpeado en ese momento a Bruce con el bate que tenía en las manos, pero sería mejor que dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, al menos temporalmente….

Bueno gente, ese fue el cap, creo que ya estoy en la recta final pero no se preocupen que esto se compone, en fin no olviden dejar su review que solo les tardará unos segundos así que sugerencias o amenazas de muerte todas son recibidas, en fin adiós ….


	14. Chapter 14

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

Un saludo a todos los que me escriben a **Naty**, me alegra que te hubiera gustado honestamente sentía que tenía que darle una oportunidad a Bruce espero no decepcionarte con este cap . Otro saludote a **hikaruchiba**gracias por haber seguido e fic y debo confesar que si bien a mí también me gusta Bruce, esa tensión entre Arnold y Helga es única, quiero decir, en la serie se supone que tienen 9 años y de alguna manera Craig Barret el creador de Arnold se las ingenio para que tuvieran química…..

A **Jessica** otro saludo no había abandonado el fic solo estaba corta de inspiración, a Ritsuko- nee espero que te hayas mejorado, como vi en tu profile que también eres colombiana no es de extrañar que te hayas enfermado con estos climas taaan maravillosos ¬¬… en fin me alegra que te hayas entretenido con mi fic y me sigas contando que te parece.

Otro saludo a **Sams Efrom****,** tenía que darle una oportunidad a Bruce, tenía que hacerlo, me pareció lo más lógico quiero decir en la vida real uno se la daría, así se sienta como un gusano rastrero después ¬¬…. Y respecto a la historia de la familia de Helga también me parece que es necesaria para que el fic no se vuelva mas romanticón de lo que ya es, y porque personalmente ese aspecto era el que más me gustaba de la serie original.

otro saludo para ** Mary Morante ** y ** rick hunter17** muchas gracias por seguir mi historia espero que les siga gustando, igualmente otro saludo a ** ground spirit minerva** a quien le debo una porque estoy atrasadisima con tus fics, así que esperabas que iba a pasar, bueno que puedo decir... nada en realidad, ahh por cierto gracias por la amenaza de muerte jajajaja.

Y finalmente un super saludo especial a **Laterensis** gracias por tus suscripciones, y tu comentario, entiendo perfectamente de que hablas hay veces que uno se emociona tanto con un fic que tiene que saber en qué continua, lo único que no entiendo es porque siempre que yo me emociono con un fic lo descontinúan o lo abandonan T_T…..

* * *

Hola gente ¡Feliz 2011! estoy muy contenta de volver a actualizar este fic, la verdad estuve en un periodo de baja inspiración, pero recientemente viaje por toda Latinoamerica para celebrar mi grado de abogada, debo confesar que no hay nada más inspirador que eso, por lo que esta vez he escrito un chap perturbadoramente largo con song fic incluido, y estoy recargada para seguir escribiendo, pero basta de palabras, los dejo con el capitulo 14:

Podata: la canción en el fic es "teenage dream" de Katy Perry, yo la puse mientras escribía a escena y fue de lo mejor, aunque no me vuelva loca este tipo de música …. Haaa por cierto la traduje lo mejor que pude, es decir, como yo hablaría normalmente.

* * *

Aquel miércoles Helga recibió una aceptación de la primera universidad a la que había aplicado, sin embargo se trataba de la misma a la que Olga había asistido tan solo unos años antes, aunque también quedaba el inconveniente de la ubicación, pues tendría que viajar a otro estado y vivir lejos de Hillwood.

- _el se queda_…- pensó de repente. Arnold había ingresado a una universidad que se encontraba a las afueras de Hillwood, por lo que podría vivir en la ciudad mientras continuaba con sus estudios, después de todo se encontraban en el estado de Washington, gran parte de las universidades quedaban allí, de seguro no sería difícil encontrar una que le permitiera quedarse en la ciudad.

Para Helga era extraño pensar en aquellos términos, siempre había tenido la idea de largarse lo más rápido posible de la casa de sus padres y jamás regresar , lo único que la mantenía atada a aquel lugar era él, sin embargo, ahora que estaba con Bruce no debía de importarle el chico cabeza de balón; ya llevaban juntos un mes y aún no podía olvidarlo, definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con ella.

De pronto la chica se levantó de su cama al escuchar que el timbre sonaba una y otra vez, de seguro se trataba de su novio, tenía la costumbre de timbrar hasta que alguien le abría, lo hacía a propósito, le encantaba provocar a Bob.

- EL MALDITO TIMBRE OTRA VEZ, HELGA, ESE MOCOSO ME VA A VOLVER LOCO- grito el papá de la chica mientras abría la puerta, Helga quien estaba en el extremo de la escalera viendo toda la escena desde el segundo piso no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Hola Bob- dijo Bruce muy sonriente- ¿cómo está el gran imperio de las comunicaciones de Bob Pataki? Supongo que bien, pero eso no importa, si no te molesta quiero hablar con tu Hija , tu sabes, con Helga no con Olga en fin Bob es un placer volver a verte - dijo el chico a toda velocidad mientras subía las escaleras y tomaba a Helga de la mano conduciéndola hasta la puerta

- adiós Bob, me la llevo, pero no te preocupes no vamos a hacer nada que tu no harías, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Bruce sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta sin permitir que el papá de la chica dijera nada. Sin embargo una vez cerraron la puerta escucharon el escándalo que solía hacer Bob cada vez que veía al muchacho.

- eres un descarado Bruce - dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a reír - no había visto a alguien que le gustara tanto sacar de quicio a papá como a ti, excepto a mi por su puesto-

- espero no provocarte problemas- dijo el chico .

- noooooo, a Miriam le encantas, como están las cosas Bob no se atrevería a contradecirla en nada-

De pronto Bruce se puso algo serio- oye Helga necesito hablar contigo- Helga temió lo peor - _me va terminar_- pensó

- tengo que irme a las Vegas por una semana, cuando menos- la chica se sorprendió- ¿ y eso?- preguntó.

- papá está hecho un caos, como siempre, le advertí que esa zor….. en fin da igual alguien tiene que ayudarle al viejo, creo que me entiendes- Helga sabía exactamente a qué se refería- ¿ cuándo te vas?- preguntó la chica.

- esta noche - respondió

- Bien,lo único que puedo hacer es desearte buena suerte Bruce, lo único que espero es que si te vas a quedar más de una semana en las Vegas me llames para avisarme - Bruce sonrío y beso a Helga en los labios, ella no pudo dejar de sorprenderse, todavía no se terminaba a acostumbrar a que alguien invadiera su espacio personal con tanta confianza.

- bien… ¿ y qué tienes pensado hacer mañana?- preguntó Bruce mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura- nada, supongo que lo de siempre, jugar beisbol con los chicos y por la tarde pensaba ir contigo y con Phoebe a ver una película, pero creo que ahora solo podré ir con ella-

- perfecto, noche de chicas… "girls gone wild" versión Hillwood , eso suena interesante- dijo Bruce haciéndose el chistoso.

- pero que pervertido eres…. Hay por diooooos - respondió Helga riendo- en fin, espero que te vaya muy bien - Helga abrazó al chico. Si bien no era el mismo sentimiento que tenía por Arnold, estaba bastante claro para ella que en ese punto sentía un inmenso afecto por Bruce, todo lo he habían pasado los unía cada día.

Helga volvió a su casa sintiéndose entre culpable y confundida, lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, no sabía por qué había aceptado ser la novia de Bruce, o estaba engañando a chico y a sí misma; en todo caso, ahora contaba con una semana, cuando menos, para decidir que hacer con su novio.

* * *

Arnold parecía tener toda su vida arreglada, sabía perfectamente a que universidad iría, tenía su futuro claro. por lo menos dentro de los próximos cinco años, aunque a largo plazo aspiraba a especializarse en botánica como lo habían hecho sus padres, tal vez si tenía suerte podría regresar a San Lorenzo y recorrer los mismos caminos por los que ellos habían transitado.

Pero, por ahora tenía un problema un más tangible, tenía que ver a Helga día a día por cada uno de los pasillos de su escuela con Bruce, eran novios, no debía sorprenderle, para ser honesto sus acciones con Helga habían sido tan rápidas como las de una tortuga con parálisis, aún así era insoportable.

El sonido de autobús sacó a Arnold de sus pensamientos, al subir se dio cuenta de algo: Helga estaba sola - hola Helga ¿ puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto el chico algo nervioso.

- como quieras cabeza de balón, pero no tengas miedo, no muerdo- dijo la chica en su habitual tono sarcástico.

Arnold tomó asiento junto a ella- ¿ donde está Bruce?-

- tuvo que ir a las vegas a visitar a su padre, se va a tomar unas semanas, supongo que la escuela ya no le importa, después de todo tiene cupo en una universidad-

-¿ de verdad? ¿ y tu Helga ya tienes un cupo? - preguntó Arnold algo asustado, sabía perfectamente que era peligroso hablar de ese tema con ella.

- si Arnoldo, y no gracias a ti por su puesto, logre tomar un cupo en la universidad a la que fue Olga, pero también aspiro a otra más cerca de Hillwood-

Arnold sintió algo pesado en el estomago, ella se iría lejos, probablemente tuviera que vivir en Nueva York, mientras que él se quedaría y no se volverían a ver - ya veo ¿y si logras el cupo en la universidad cerca a la ciudad, te quedarías?-

- no lo creo Arnoldo, me iría a vivir al campus o a Seattle , la locura en mi casa en demasiada, además no queda lejos de aquí, podría venir los fines de semana y cuidar a mamá- dijo la chica mientras observaba por la ventana.

- yo tengo que quedarme, mis abuelos me necesitan, debo cuidarlos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos después de todo lo que han hecho por mí -

De pronto el bus se detuvo en seco, ya habían llegado a la escuela. Todos parecían muy conmocionados se notaba que el año escolar estaba a punto de acabarse.

- Helga, si Bruce sigue por fuera de la ciudad, ¿ te gustaría ir al baile de graduación conmigo? - preguntó el chico- ….. tu sabes después de todo te debo una - agrego algo nervioso.

- gracias Arnoldo, pero no necesito tu caridad, puedo ir al baile sola, me basta con mi graciosísima persona - dijo Helga sarcásticamente

-no es por caridad- agrego rápidamente el chico mientras corría a bloquear el camino de Helga- en serio me gustaría que fueras conmigo, creo que nos divertimos juntos, y en este momento no quiero llevar a nadie más- al oír esto la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- bien…. El baile es dentro de varias semanas, si Bruce no ha vuelto a la ciudad para entonces podríamos ir juntos, no creo que le importe- Helga sabía perfectamente que el último comentario era una mentira, de todas las personas que podía elegir el peor era Arnold.

- me alegra escucharlo- dijo Arnold sonriente- bien…. Nos vemos después.

-¿ le dijiste que si Helga? - preguntó Phoebe muy extrañada.

-haaaa lo sé Phoebe no estuvo bien, pero qué más da, Bruce volverá en una semana de seguro que estará aquí para el baile-

Phoebe quien estaba sentada en la cama de Helga comenzó a negar suavemente con la cabeza - Helga …. Eso no está bien, tu lo sabes, deberías hablar con Arnold sincerarte con el-

- Claro que no, ni hablar- dijo firmemente la chica - de seguro me rechazara y la verdad no estoy de humor para ser humillada-

-¿ y si no te rechaza?, después de todo te invito al baile-

- fue por la culpa, por lo de Lila-

- Helga, tienes que hablar con él, si te rechaza será más fácil que lo olvides y cortes por lo sano con esa obsesión - dijo Phoebe tratando que su amiga entrara en razón - y si te corresponde sería magnífico, pero no puedes seguir mintiéndole a Bruce así, eso no está bien y no es saludable, deberías hablar con la psicóloga de la escuela-

- probablemente- dijo la chica mientras que se sentaba junto a su amiga - no sé que hacer con Bruce, no puedo terminar con el, eso estaría muy mal-

* * *

Sin darse cuenta Arnold había sobrevivido a otra semana, los deberes en la escuela eran casi insoportables, no entendía para que los torturaban tanto, tan solo les quedaban un par de meses para la graduación, a estas alturas todos sabían a qué universidad iban a asistir.

Lo único bueno es que Helga no tenía noticia alguna sobre Bruce, de seguro no llegaría al baile. En parte Arnold se sentía mal por haber invitado a la chica, después de todo siempre se había comportado como la madre Teresa, y no estaba bien tratar de salir con la novia de otro chico, aunque se tratara de Helga.

Arnold cerró su casillero con un fuerte portazo mientras acallaba su conciencia, y camino hacía el salón de gimnasia. Afuera ya se habían formado los equipos así que se dirigió hacia el grupo de chicos que trotaban alrededor del salón entre los que estaba Helga.

- hola Helga- dijo mientras trotaba junto a la chica - ¿ qué hay de nuevo? - preguntó

- bien…..- dijo ella mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento- conseguí un cupo en una universidad cerca a Hillwood, creo que preferiré vivir Seattle después de todo, iré a Weston (NA:universidad ficticia) ¿ y tú?- preguntó ella casi sin aliento.

- al tecnológico, sé que no es Weston, pero creo que será lo mejor- Arnold estaba muy consciente que sus abuelos nunca podrían pagar una universidad como la de Helga, después de todo el papá de la chica tenía un buen negocio, mientras que sus abuelos vivían siempre apretados de dinero.

- ¿te quedas en Hillwood entonces?- preguntó la chica

- en realidad también estaba pensando mudarme a Seattle- esa era a mayor mentira que Arnold había dicho en su vida, el chico pensaba quedarse en Hillwood, pero de repente sintió el deseo irrefrenable de mudarse.

- eso suena bien melenudo, pero creo que una ciudad como esa te comerá vivo, quiero decir, esta ciudad es algo tranquila en comparación a Seattle- dijo Helga sarcásticamente

- hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Helga, te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer- dijo Arnold sonriente

- claro que no me sorprendería Arnoldo, te he visto hacer cosas que nunca creí posibles, de seguro que te divertirás en Seattle, Bruce dice que es genial, pero prefiere Nueva York- Arnold no lo podía creer ¿ por qué tenía que mencionar a "su novio" en un momento como ese?

- ya que mencionaste a Bruce, ¿alguna noticia?- pregunto el chico.

- ninguna, creo que tendré que aceptar tu oferta cabeza de balón pero….- dijo Helga algo dudosa- creo que sería mejor que quedara entre los dos, tu sabes, después hablaré con Bruce-

- sí, no hay problema - Arnold se sintió de lo peor, lo que la chica le había pedido solo confirmaba que lo que estaban haciendo era alta traición pero aún así el chico cabeza de balón no sintió el más leve impulso de retractar su invitación.

* * *

Aquella noche Helga tenía pensado reunirse con Phoebe nuevamente, pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando vio entrar a su amiga con nada menos que Arnold y Gerald ¿ cómo le podía hacer eso? Se preguntó.

- hola Helga, espero que no te importe que los haya invitado - dijo Phoebe nerviosa al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amiga

- como sea ¿ que tal Geraldo? ¿cabeza de balón?- dijo Helga mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos.

- Hola Helga- respondieron los chicos. A continuación Gerald tomó la mano de su novia y se fue con ella directo a la taquilla del cine a comprar las boletas.

- por dios…. Arnoldo se ven tan empalagosos que da asco- le dijo Helga a Arnold en tono bajo,

El chico rio suavemente- si, lo sé, debiste haberlos visto en el autobús-

- hhaaaaaa ¿escenita sexy?- preguntó Helga dándole codazos al chico.

- yo no diría "sexy", más bien "incómodamente empalagosa"- dijo Arnold sonriendo

- quien iba a pensar que Phoebe y Gerald tuvieran eso dentro, quiero decir, ella siempre ha sido muy lógica y sensata, y Gerald es siempre es el chico Cool, tu entiendes, no son una pareja que a simple vista cause chispas - dijo Helga mientras se formaba en la línea para comprar palomitas.

- si eso es cierto, siempre pensé que a Gerald le gustaría otro tipo de chicas, creo que lo subestime, es más inteligente, y tiene mejor gusto de lo que pensé, por lo menos sabe escoger as chicas mejor que yo- dijo Arnold mientras caminaba junto a ella.

Al llegar al extremo de la línea Helga hizo el pedido de rigor- hey… tu Gary- dijo leyendo la placa del vendedor- por favor queremos un cubo de palomitas y una yahoo de fresa grande ¿ y para ti Arnoldo?

-lo mismo por favor- dijo amablemente el chico- bien Arnoldo, ¿ a qué te referías con que Geraldo sabe escoger as chicas mejor que tú?- preguntó curiosa Helga.

-bienn…. No sé si lo habrás notado pero mis relaciones siempre acaban mal, y mis novias han sido… con solo decirte que Lila ha estado entre las mejores- Helga estaba muy consciente de eso, o si que lo estaba, había sufrido todas y cada una de las veces en que se enteraba que el chico cabeza de balón tenía un nuevo interés amoroso.

- que puedo decirte melenudo, supongo que hay muchos otros peces en el mar, ¿ tienes algún nuevo interés cabeza de balón?- preguntó la chica sin querer saber la verdadera respuesta.

- bueno…. En realidad si, y creo que ella es completamente diferente a todas las novias que he tenido, aunque también está un poco loca, en un sentido diferente a las otras, solo tengo un problema - dijo el chico mientras pagaba y recogía la charola con el pedido.

- ¿ cuál?- preguntó Helga tratando de no parecer tan ansiosa.

- no tengo la más mínima oportunidad con ella- dijo el chico mientras abría la puerta del cine para dejar que Helga pasara.

-¿ como estas tan seguro?- pregunto la chica- lo estoy, ella no me odia, pero estoy casi me desprecia

Helga no pudo evitar reírse- ¿ a ti Arnold? ¿ quién te va a despreciar? eres una de las personas más amables que he conocido en mi vida, siempre ayudas a los demás incluso a mí, cuando éramos pequeños y te hice la vida imposible, tu siempre me dabas un consejo y me ayudabas, esa chica debe ser una idiota si no puede ver eso, ¿sabes qué? Deberías olvidarte de ella no vale la pena si no te aprecia- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Las luces se apagaron y todos a su alrededor guardaron silencio, sin embargo no había la menor señal de Gerald y Phoebe. Arnold permaneció en silencio mientras veía la película en la pantalla, lo que Helga le había dicho lo desconcertaba, ¿ sería posible?, Bruce le había insinuado más de una vez que ella sentía algo por él, debía hacer algo, debía habar con ella.

- Helga.. - murmuro Arnold - ¿quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo después de que acabe la película?- preguntó e chico susurrando.

Helga lo miro a los ojos de una manera muy extraña, y a la vez preocupada- bien… está bien- respondió algo dudosa.

- bien..- dijo Arnold un poco más confiado. Después de dos horas la película finalmente acabó, y aún no había señal alguna de Phoebe y Gerald.

- no quiero ni imaginarme lo que se fueron a hacer- dijo Helga sarcásticamente, Arnold se estremeció - hayyyyy Helga por favor, acabo de comer….. pero… mi invitación sigue en pie, ¿ vamos a tomar algo?- preguntó el chico tratando de parecer despreocupado.

- si claro- respondió ella. Los dos caminaron hasta el club, aún no había mucha gente.

- oigaaa….. amigo, deme dos Heineken - dijo Helga a un muy malhumorado barman- niña grosera, ya verás algún día te voy a pedir tu identificación de mayoría de edad-

-ohhh no, no se atrevería, vamos amigo, yo no he causado ni la mitad de problemas que todos sus otros clientes con identificación- dijo Helga en tono de burla mientras recibía las cervezas, el barman no respondió nada solo se fue negando con la cabeza.

- menudo antro en el que nos vinimos a meter ¿no crees Arnold?- dijo Helga mientras sonreía - si, aún así, siempre que vengo aquí me divierto-

Helga estaba sorprendida no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo habían pasado tan solo charlando, era increíble descubrir que Arnold no era solo ese chico amable y generoso que siempre había conocido, sino que además tenía personalidad, y en realidad era divertido, se podía conversar con él fácilmente, sin tanto drama de por medio, sin hostilidad, solo pasar un buen rato civilizadamente.

- en eso estoy de acuerdo Arnoldo aunque ese libro sea definitivamente adictivo y muy muy inspirador es algo tonto- dijo Helga tratando de zanjar la discusión sobre un libro que los dos había leído tiempo atrás.

- tienes razón, la mujer de ese libro no tiene problemas de verdad, no como Holly Goligthly la de Desayuno en Tiffany's ella sí que tiene problemas de verdad, me recuerda un poco a ti ¿ sabes?- dijo Arnold pensativo.

- ¿de verdad? Solo espero no acabar como ella, preferiría acabar como aquella mujer que no tenía problemas de verdad, escribió un libro sobre sus viajes, se hizo rica, descubrió el sentido de la vida y Julia Roberts la interpretó en una película (NA me refiero a comer, rezar y amar) - dijo Helga sarcásticamente.

- Definitivamente eso suena mucho mejor- los dos se miraron por un breve momento y no pudieron evitar sonreír, de pronto una canción diferente a todas las que habían escuchado en aquel lugar comenzó a sonar.

-¿qué es eso? en este lugar nunca ponen esa clase música?- preguntó Helga

- no te vayas a burlar, pero a mí me gusta esa canción ¿quieres bailar?- preguntó Arnold mientras se paraba de su asiento.

_**You think I'm pretty**_(tu piensas que soy linda)_  
__**Without any make-up on **__(sin maquillaje puesto)  
__**You think I'm funny**__ (tu piensas que soy graciosa)  
__**When I tell the puch line wrong**__ (cuando digo la broma mal)  
__**I know you get me**__ (yo se me atrapaste )  
__**So I'll let my walls come down, down**__ (así que dejaré que mis barreras caigan)_

_**Before you met**__ (antes que me conocieras)  
__**I was a wreck**__(yo era una ruina)  
__**But things were kinda heavy**__ (pero las cosas eran algo pesadas )  
__**You brought me to life**__ (tu me trajiste a la vida)  
__**Now every February**__ (ahora cada febrero)  
__**You'll be my valentine, valentine**__ (tu vas a ser mi valentin)_

Helga escucho la letra de la canción algo entretenida mientras comenzaba a bailar con el chico - ¿sabes que cabeza de balón? Deberíamos nombrarla como nuestra canción oficial- definitivamente las cervezas que había tomado debían haberle hecho efecto porque de lo contrario jamás habría dicho una cosa como esa.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**__ (vamos todo el camino esta noche)  
__**No regrets, just love**__ (sin arrepentimientos, solo amor )  
__**We can dance until we die**__ (podemos bailar hasta morir)  
__**You and I**__ (tu y yo)  
__**We'll be young forever**__ (seremos jovenes para siempre)_

_**You make me**__ (tu me haces)  
__**Feel like**__ (sentir como)  
__**I'm living a Teenage Dream**__(que estoy viviendo un sueño adolecente)  
__**The way you turn me on**__ (en la forma en como me emocionas- exitas)  
__**I can't sleep**__ (no puedo dormer)  
__**Let's runaway**__ (vomos a huir)  
__**And don't ever look back**__ (y nunca mirar hacia atrás)  
__**Don't ever look back**__ (nunca mirar hacia atrás)_

- si… esa debería ser nuestra canción - Arnold no pudo evitar acercarse a Helga como nunca lo había hecho, probablemente se trataba del alcohol, aunque desde hacía días atrás sabía que no iba a poder resistir mucho más….

_**My heart stops**__ (mi Corazón se detiene)  
__**When you look at me**__ (cuando me miras)  
__**Just one touch**__ ( solo un toque)  
__**Now baby I believe**__ (ahora baby yo creo)  
__**This is real**__ (que es real)  
__**So take a chance**__ (así que tomemos la oportunidad)  
__**And don't ever look back**__( y nunca mirar atrás)  
__**Don't ever look back**__(nunca mirar atrás )_

_**We drove to Cali**__ (nosotros conducimos a Cali)  
__**And got drunk on the beach**__ (y nos emborrachamos en la playa)  
__**Got a motel and**__(conseguimos un motel)  
__**Built a floor out of sheets**__(y construimos un piso con las sabanas)  
__**I finally found you**__ (finalmente te encontre)  
__**My missing puzzle piece**__(a pieza faltante en mi rompecabezas)  
__**I'm complete**__(estoy completa)_

_**Let's go all the way tonight**__ (vamos hasta el final esta noche)  
__**No regrets, just love**__( sin arrepentimientos, solo amor)  
__**We can dance until we die**__(podemos bailar hasta morir)  
__**You and I**__(tu y yo)  
__**We'll be young forever**__(vamos a ser jóvenes por siempre)_

Helga ….- murmuro Arnold. Sin embargo ella no pudo escuchar sus palabras la música estaba muy alto, pero si sintió como Arnold se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios, todo fue muy extraño, había mucha gente saltando y bailando a su lado, casi no podían ni moverse, pero aún así fue como si los dos se encontraran solos en aquel bar.

_**You make me**__ (tu haces que yo)  
__**Feel like**__(sienta como)  
__**I'm living a Teenage Dream**__(que estoy viviendo un sueño adolecente)  
__**The way you turn me on**__ (la forma en que me emocionas)  
__**I can't sleep**__(no puedo dormir)  
__**Let's runaway**__ (vamós a huir)  
__**And don't ever look back**__(y nunca mirar atrás)  
__**Don't ever look back**__(nunca mirar atrás)_

_**My heart stops**__(mi Corazon se detiene)  
__**When you look at me**__(cuando tu me miras)  
__**Just one touch**__(solo un toque)  
__**Now baby I believe**__(ahora baby yo creo)  
__**This is real**__(que es real)  
__**So take a chance**__ (así que toma la oportunidad)  
__**And don't ever look back**__(y nunca mirar atrás)  
__**Don't ever look back**__(nunca mirar atrás)_

Arnold fue el primero en romper el beso, con un gesto entre eufórico y asustado, sin embargo Helga volvió a besarlo, para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, que no había hecho nada malo.

_**I might get your heart racing**__(yo puedo hacer que tu corazón se acelere)  
__**In my skin-tight jeans**__( en mis jeans ajustados )  
__**Be your teenage dream tonight**__(ser tu sueño adolecente esta noche)  
__**Let you put your hands on me**__( dejar que pogas tus manos en mi)  
__**In my skin-tight jeans**__( en mis jeans ajustados)  
__**Be your teenage dream tonight(**__ser tu sueño adolecente esta noche)_

_**You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back**_

Los dos permanecieron en la pista de baile muy juntos hasta que a canción termino y comenzó otra diferente- vámonos Helga….- murmuro el chico sin separarse de ella.

Helga tan solo asintió con la cabeza y juntos salieron del bar, no se dijeron una sola palabra, ni lo más mínimo pero eran conscientes de que justo en ese momento no tenían nada que decirse, no habría ningún arrepentimiento eso estaba claro.


	15. Chapter 15

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS **

Biennn comenzando desde el principio un saludo a **DATYI** gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes tengo toooda la intención de continuar esta historia hasta el final.

En segunda otro saludo para **mari 3304,** sobre la actitud de Arnold , es cierto es medio descabellado que siendo tan moralista como es él acabe con la relación, de Helga, pero es que ya era hora de terminar con Bruce y debes reconocerme que si él quería algo con Helga le tocaba ganársela literalmente jijijji.

A mi vieja conocida **Sams Efron** otro saludo gracias por tu review , me alegra que te hubiera gustado, realmente me dije : de este capítulo no puede pasar, tienen que terminar juntos como sea , y creo que tu si notaste el punto de la salida de Arnold y Helga, la idea era que se "conocieran" mejor , porque como tu dijiste en la serie siempre nos dieron la impresión de que se trataba de un amor meramente platónico.

A **MaryMorante **otro saludo , si tienes razón precisamente de ahí viene el titulo, jajaja, y creeme cuando llegué Bruce se va a armar la de Troya…..Y otro saludo a **RickHunter 17** y a **Pjabi **a quienes les agradezco mucho por los reviews … solo por curiosidad, rick hunter es por el anime city Huter?.

Un saludo a **Naty** jaajajajaajaja me dio mucha risa tu review , pero creo que este capítulo te lo va a responder jajaja pero no te preocupes que no le he cambiado el raiting al fic . por cierto ya se dé que escena de mermelade boy estas hablando, pero la verdad no se me había ocurrido, dios…. Pensé que yo era la única que todavía se acordaba de esa serie era lo máximo T_T….

Otro saludo a **Graund spirit minerva** gracias por el review, ya he notado que tu también te has desaparecido me muero por leer algo nuevo tuyo, respecto a Bruce, si va explotar, y feo, todavía estoy que planeo y planeo hacer la escena más booooooom que pueda

Bien.. finalmente muchas gracias a aquellos que me incribiero a todas sus categorías y aquellos que me leen que se inscribieron a Helga Pataky speaks spanish

* * *

Un último aviso clasificado antes de irnos con el capitulo, todos los que quieran agregar un nuevo fic o sugerir alguno para incluirlo en la comunidad Helga Pataky speaks spanish siéntase libre de hacerlo , bien pero ya es suficiente ….. nos vamos con el capitulo 15 :

* * *

-¿hola? Gerald ¿ eres tú?, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente- dijo frenéticamente Arnold a través del teléfono.

- hey amigo…. ¿ por qué no vamos a jugar baseball con los muchachos?, lo que tengas que decirme me lo podrás decir ahí- dijo tranquilamente Gerald.

-no, necesito hablar contigo a solas, necesito desahogarme, hice algo terrible, en realidad hicimos algo terrible, o tal vez no fue taaan terrible, en fin… ¿puedo ir?- a Gerald no le gustó en lo más mínimo lo que escuchaba.

- bien…. Te espero-

Arnold salió lo más rápido que pudo de su casa aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior lo cual era asqueroso considerando todo lo que había vivido en una noche. Al llegar a la casa de su amigo tocó el timbre a toda velocidad.

-¿ qué pasa hermano? ¿ porque tienes esa cara?- preguntó Gerald mientras dejaba que su amigo entrar a la casa.

- no vas a creer lo que hice, me siento tan culpable, pero ella parece estar taaan tranquila que no puedo creerlo- dijo Arnold frenéticamente.

-heeee ¿ de qué estás hablando hermano? ¿llegaste a primera base con Helga?- pregunto sonriente el chico, sin embargo al ver que su amigo no respondía prosiguió - ¿a segunda?, ¿tercera?-

-heeeeee….. Digamos que la saqué del estadio- dijo Arnold nervioso.

- o por dios…. , tienes que estar bromeando- Gerald estaba atónito- Phoebe y yo solo queríamos que hablaran, no que…. Hay por dios….. bueno… y …. ¿ como fue?-

- GERALD…- dijo Arnold molesto

- quiero decir, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a ese punto?- pregunto el chico.

**FLASHBACK **

Arnold y Helga salieron del club lo más rápido posible , sin embargo tan solo se hablaron después de que había trascurrido cerca de media hora.

-¿ qué hacemos?- preguntó Helga

- acompáñame- dijo Arnold mientras la tomaba de la mano, Helga tan solo caminó con él , por primera vez en su vida no tenía ningún comentario ingenioso, y no le importaba que alguien más asumiera el control.

- _esto no está bien…_.- dijo una voz en la cabeza de Arnold - _pero no me importa…_ - dijo la misma voz.

- estamos en tu casa- dijo Helga al ver que el chico la había llevado a Sunset Arms.

- vamos a la azotea aún no hace tanto frio, y quiero hablar contigo- Arnold volvió a conducir a la chica hasta la escalera de incendios en la que la dejó subir primero. Para Helga todo este escenario era conocido, ella había subido esa misma escalera millones de veces en su infancia.

Al llegar a la azotea Helga tomó asiento en uno de los conductos de ventilación- mientras que Arnold se sentaba junto a ella - bien… - dijo la chica tratando de romper el silencio.

- Helga…- dijo Arnold mientras se ponía de pie - tu me gustas y mucho, en realidad me gustas muchísimo desde… no sé hace cuanto tiempo, he pasado por muchas relaciones a través de estos años pero…. Sé que es estúpido, pero aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste en el techo de industrias futuro, yo siempre tengo como un imán que me dirige hacia ti, no importa que tan mal me trates ¿ no has notado que siempre regreso?, siempre, desde que éramos niños- Arnold esperó que ella le respondiera pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

De pronto, la chica tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se puso de pie mirándolo directamente a los ojos - Arnold, yo no he dejado de sentir por ti lo que te confesé aquel día, en lo más mínimo, yo tenía mucho miedo de decírtelo, siempre pensé que me rechazarías como aquel día- dijo Helga suavemente.

-¿ qué te rechazaría? Helga … ¿Qué no he sido obvio? Desde que teníamos trece años he tratado por todos los medios de hacerte entender… ahhh cuando me confesaste todo no estaba listo, tenía 10 años me tardo un tiempo digerirlo- dijo el chico desesperado.

- ahhhh….. la otra noche en el club cuando te pregunté si las palabras de Lila eran verdad, si estabas enamorado de mi , tú me respondiste que no- dijo Helga un poco en tono de reproche.

- no te dije nada de eso, tú me pusiste claro que la sola idea de estar juntos era una locura, y pensé que jamás tendría oportunidad contigo, quiero decir… nunca me diste ninguna señal, si es que sentías algo por mí siempre fuiste muy buena ocultándolo- Arnold trató de no sonar molesto pero aún así no pudo evitar cierta incomodidad en su voz.

- sí, lo sé y me disculpo por eso, siempre he tenido ese problema… pero tú y tus novias, me las plantaste todas en la cara, fue terrible verte desfilando a todas esas chicas en frente mío- Helga agacho la cabeza era evidente que estaba triste.

- no fue mi intención- dijo Arnold mientras la tomaba por los hombros- solo pensaba que esa sería la mejor manera de avanzar. ¿ y Bruce que hay con él?- preguntó el chico.

Helga suspiro mientras se alejaba un poco - Bruce siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pensé que era la única persona que podría interesarse en mi…. O por dios pobre Bruce, como he jugado con él, siempre supe que esto no iba a funcionar, pero al fin al cabo no falta mucho para acabar la escuela, pensé que sería por corto tiempo- dijo Helga mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos.

- sé que es extraño que yo diga esto pero… la verdad no me importa- Helga no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- Helga… se que todo esto no está bien, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importa, hemos perdido tanto tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón, que tan solo somos sinceros el uno con el otro a pocos meses de separarnos, quizá para siempre, no quiero pensar en Bruce solo quiero pensar en mi mismo para variar, y en ti, debe haber sido horrible haber pasado tanto tiempo sin confesarme nada, debiste haber pensado que yo te odiaba, cuando en realidad era como perrito faldero al que pateabas una y otra vez pero que aún así quería estar cerca de ti- dijo e chico muy emocionado.

- yo también quiero estar cerca de ti, he estado tan enamorada de ti, probablemente desde la primera vez que te vi, no sé, pero tampoco quiero pensar en nada más- Helga se acercó a Arnold y lo besó, por un momento todo se volvió blanco.

- entremos…- murmuro Arnold- ella solo asintió, era sorprendente como Helga siempre era mandona y dominante, pero ahora tan solo se estaba dejando llevar por él, como si hubiera estado que él le dijera aquellas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Arnold entro por la ventana que hacía las veces de techo de su habitación y después ayudo a la chica a entrar- debe haber sido horrible para ti ver cómo iba de novia en novia, lo siento no quise hacerte sufrir, cuando yo te veía con Bruce… era horrible, porque sabía que había estado enamorado de ti desde hacía tanto, y pensaba que tu nunca me darías una oportunidad, que me odiabas- dijo Arnold mientras abrazaba a Helga.

-¿ qué te hizo cambiar de opinión hoy, justamente hoy?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

- primero: pensar que pronto nos íbamos a tener que separar, y segundo: lo que me dijiste en el cine, que en realidad no me despreciabas, si me hubieras dicho algo como _"quien no te despreciaría cabeza de balón_" probablemente no estaríamos aquí-.

Helga sonrió- creo que no soy una persona muy fácil ¿no es verdad? -

- no, no lo eres- dijo Arnold sonriente

- ¿sabes qué? No importa, ya no importa nada he esperado mucho para esto, solo prométeme una cosa- pidió Helga

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el chico preocupado- que mañana no te arrepentirás de esto, y que no me dirás que sólo fue el calor del momento, si no estás dispuesto a darme tu palabra, déjame ir ya mismo-

Arnold abrazó más fuerte a Helga - te lo prometo, nunca me arrepentiré Helga-

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

- vaya amigo no lo puedo creer, que todo haya pasado tan rápido- dijo Gerald sorprendido.

-¿te parece que fue rápido?, llevábamos siglos en todo esto , en alguna clase de juego y lo único que hemos hecho es lastimar gente a nuestro alrededor, como Lila y ahora Bruce- dijo Arnold sintiéndose peor que nunca.

- ¿ y te arrepientes?- preguntó Gerald

- no, en lo más mínimo , ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?, lo que pasó entre los dos fue perfectamente natural- dijo Arnold mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- hayyyy….. amigo ¿ y ahora qué?- preguntó el chico

- no se- respondió Arnold

* * *

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, y aunque Helga siempre había tenido mucha libertad, sabía perfectamente que estaba muerta, así que entró a su casa lo más cautelosamente posible.

- buenos días, o quiero decir buenas noches- dijo una voz que Helga reconoció inmediatamente como la de su hermana mayor.

- heeee hola Olga- dijo la chica tratando de parecer despreocupada- estaba haciendo ejercicio-

- ¿ de verdad? ¿ desde ayer por la noche?- preguntó su hermana, la chica nunca la había visto tan molesta con ella.

- heeee- dijo Helga al no poder inventar una excusa mejor

- siéntate aquí Helga- dijo Olga señalando el sofá- papá y mamá no se dieron cuenta, yo no les voy a contar, y por la salud mental de esta familia espero que tu tampoco-

- no, no les voy a contar- Helga pensó que eso era lo último que necesitaba, más problemas con sus padres.

De pronto Olga se puso aún más seria y se sentó junto a su hermana menor- ¿pasó lo que estoy pensando?- preguntó Olga, sin embargo Helga no dijo nada.

- me lo temía, pensé que Bruce estaba fuera de la ciudad- dijo la chica extrañada.

- anoche estuve con Arnold- dijo la chica sin poder dirigir la mirada a su hermana.

- ya veo… creo que por fin, después de tantos años, pasó lo que querías- dijo Olga. Su hermana la miró extrañada, no podía creerlo ¿ ella sabía todo?.

-¿tu…?-

- si, si lo sabía, era evidente, fue obvio aquella vez cuando tenías 9 años y desinflaste mis neumáticos para que no fuera tu maestra , después que le había dado una tutoría personalizada a Arnold- dijo Olga algo sonriente.

- vaya… - exclamo Helga

- Hermanita, no importa, ya lo hecho, hecho está-

- si-

- ¿algún arrepentimiento?-

-no-

- perfecto eso es todo lo que quería escuchar, no hay nada peor que arrepentirse de algo como eso- dijo Olga parándose del sofá - haaa por cierto esta semana te vienes directo de la escuela, te espero aquí a las 4 en punto, nada de salidas por la noche y ni sueñes con tu mesada-

Eso fue extraño no esperaba que su hermana comprendiera, y tampoco que la castigara, pero aún así no podía discutir con ella, cualquier padre en responsable en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero probablemente un padre responsable no hubiera comprendido

Sin dinero y castigada Helga pasó el resto del fin de semana en casa sin hacer mayor cosa que jugar en la computadora y mirar televisión. Sin embargo en la tarde del sábado recibió una de las dos llamadas que había estado esperando.

- hola, ¿ se encuentra Helga?- preguntó una voz al otro lado del auricular.

-hola Bruce- dijo la chica nerviosa

- hola ¿ cómo has estado?, he pensado montones en ti, si supieras como es de divertido por aquí, Las Vegas tiene cosas maravillosas, aunque otras no tanto para ser honesto, por ejemplo los fines de semana esto se llena de turistas que vienen a perder el control, pero supongo que está bien, la casa de mi papá está bien situada- dijo el chico casualmente.

-¿ y como está tu papá? - preguntó Helga tratando que a culpa no la corroyera

- bien… lo normal, tu sabes cuándo te dejan es duro, yo se lo había advertido, esa chica seguía enamorada de su ex novio, la cosa no iba a durar, le dije que era una zorra barata, pero no…. A mí nadie me cree - Helga se estremeció al oír esto

-¿ y tú qué? ¿ cómo pasaste tu viernes? ¿ Hiciste algo interesante?- preguntó Bruce. Esto era a lo más temía Helga, que él le preguntara algo tan directamente porque sabía que no iba a poder mentir .

- por la tarde salí con Phoebe, y Gerald…. Y con Arnold- Helga supo de inmediato que sus palabras habían sonado muy pero muy mal.

-….. ¿de verdad?- preguntó Bruce después de una extraña pausa- ¿ y en la noche?- preguntó nuevamente el chico de una manera perspicaz.

Helga se vio acorralada, sería mejor enfrentar las cosas de una sola vez, si lo postergaba sería mucho peor- fui al club con Arnold- dijo Helga en el tono más incomodo que pudiera imaginar.

Para Bruce era obvio que algo pasaba con su novia, sus respuestas estaban forzadas, demasiado pausadas, él sabía perfectamente cuál era el problema - ¿sabes que Helga? Será mejor que hablemos cuando haya regresado, creo que nos espera una larga e incómoda conversación, por ahora tengo problemas más graves que debo atender, pero creo que ya se por donde va todo este asunto - dijo Bruce entre molesto y sarcástico, antes de colgar el teléfono sin dejar que la chica dijera nada más.

Helga descolgó nuevamente el teléfono y marcó a toda prisa el número de Arnold - ¿ hola?- preguntó a voz del chico al otro lado del auricular.

- creo que Bruce ya lo sabe-Arnold guardó silencio.

- tierra a Arnoldo, ¿ sigues ahí?- preguntó la chica exasperada

- sí, claro, sabes Helga he estado pensando, creo que debemos hablar con él, después de todo es lo correcto- dijo Arnold pausadamente.

- supongo, después de todo no soy la primera persona que engaña a su novio, según Bruce la zorra barata con la que se casó su padre también lo hizo, así que teóricamente también soy una zorra barata- dijo Helga en tono sarcástico.

- jajaja Helga ¿ cómo puedes bromear con esto?, en fin… creo que tienes razón, en solo una cosa (no en lo de zorra), no es la primera persona a la que hemos herido- dijo el chico en tono tranquilizador.

- no, pero espero que sea la última- dijo Helga mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

- tú me hiciste prometer que no tendría arrepentimientos, ahora tu prométeme una cosa - dijo Arnold

- ¿Qué?-

- que no volverán a haber tantos secretos, que hablaremos con más honestidad de ahora en adelante-Helga no pudo evitar sonreír a esta petición - hecho, no más secretos-

* * *

El lunes siguiente los rumores no se hicieron esperar al ver que Arnold y Helga se sentaban uno junto a otro en el bus sin mayores reparos.

- pero que descaro- murmuro alguien en la parte de atrás.

- si pobrecita Lila de seguro todo lo que decían de ella es cierto, y el pobre Bruce se encuentra lejos ayudando a su papá- dijo otra persona

- Helga por favor cálmate- dijo el chico al ver que la rubia iba a tener uno de sus conocidos ataques de ira.

- si, definitivamente no tienen vergüenza- murmuro otra persona, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Helga y a pesar de que Arnold trato de tomar su mano para que volviera a su asiento ella fue más rápido.

- ¿ alguien aquí tiene algún problema conmigo?- preguntó la chica en voz alta.

- si Helga yo tengo un problema contigo, me debes 20 dólares desde hace un mes ya es hora de que me los pagues- dijo Stinky que se encontraba en la silla de al lado

-no idiota, no hablaba de eso, hablaba de Arnold y de mi, ¿alguien tiene algún problema?, porque si alguien tiene algún problema sería mejor que me lo dijeran en la cara …. Y tu Pesterson toma tus estúpidos 20 dólares - dijo mientras sacaba un billete de su bolsillo y se lo lanzaba a Stinky.

Helga se sentó y vio como su compañero de silla sonreía - valla Helga siempre había querido una mujer que tomara las riendas-

- no te pases de listo Arnoldo- respondió secamente la chica- pero…- continuo

- ¿pero?- pregunto Arnold

- ¿ me podrías prestar dinero? le di mis últimos 20 dólares a Pesterson - dijo Helga sonriendo suavemente.

- bien, toma - dijo el chico mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera.

- no, no me lo des aquí, todo el mundo dice que soy una zorra , van a creer que me estas pagando por mis servicios o algo así- Arnold no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

- solo tómalos Helga después no me vengas con que no pudiste almorzar porque no tenias con que pagar –dijo sonriente el chico.

- gracias cabeza de balón - dijo muy sonriente la chica, no se podía engañar a si misma sabía perfectamente que se sentía feliz, no feliz, dichosa, extasiada, eufórica, sob….

- Helga….- dijo de pronto la voz de Phoebe que se encontraba en frente de ella - ¿ podemos hablar?- preguntó algo seria, Helga y Gerald cambiaron asientos.

- bien… considerando que eres mi mejor amiga y que conoces mis locuras mejor que nadie en el mundo te contare lo que pasó- Poebe escuchó todo atentamente hasta que llegaron a la escuela- ¿y bien? Que piensas-

- fue una locura Helga, pero creo que fue una locura de las buenas – dijo su amiga sonriente - ¿ y ahora que harás con Bruce?

- buen pregunta, el solo llegará hasta dentro de dos semanas así que creo que tendré que ponerle la cara hasta que eso suceda …..

* * *

Bueno señoras y señores ahí estuvo este capítulo, fue medio suavecito, tenia que atar todos los cabos sueltos que me habían quedado del anterior además pienso que el proximo capitulo va a ser muyyy largo.

Me imagino que mucha gente por aquí estaba esperando que cambiara el raiting a M, pues…. No lo creo, no me siento mentalmente preparada para hacer eso, solo una vez escribí un fic M, y me quedó mortal(la verdad estaba un poco ebria cuando lo escribí) no creo que lo vuelva a hacer por ahora. Bien creo que eso fue todo por ahora adiós…


	16. Chapter 16

hey arnold no me pertenece

* * *

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola lectores en primera un saludo a **danfrijol, hey you** (extrañaba tus comentarios, me alegra que estés de vuelta) **y pepe**, gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz :D…

En segunda un saludo, a **Noodle Tk **gracias por tu comentario, la verdad es que yo también me siento mal por Bruce, pero cuando el Arnold y Helga… no hay dicusión espero que te guste este cap, pero no te digo nada más porque sino spoilerrr…

Otro saludo a **Rickhunter17** así que tu Nick viene de robotech (yo la conocí como robotech) por su puesto que la recuerdo, yo la veía por un canal argentino ( yo soy de colombia), y lo más gracioso es que todavía tengo VHS con algunos capítulos grabados mi prima de 15 años (yo tengo 24) se burla de mi, pero es que en mi época si querías ver anime tenías que ver solo lo que pasaban por la TV y grabar los caps si querías volver a ver algo tenías que grabarlo, además ella no entiende lo genial que eran esos aviones.

A **Naty** lo sitentoooooooooooo , me demoré mucho con este cap, respecto a tu review, si , Arnold y Helga se portaron mal, ¬¬…, es solo que era un juego de palabras, no quería dejarlo taaan obvio, no sé porque, no sé si tú has escuchado ese refrán gringo que dice: llegue a primera base o llegue a segunda, eso significa dar un beso, beso con lengua etc…. Pues Arnold la sacó del estadio :D…

Otro saludo a **anillus,** gracias por tu comentario me hizo muyyy feliz, para ser sincera no es algo tan intencional que los caps no sean exagerados, la verdad es que yo no puedo escribir así, me da desde pena hasta no sé, simplemente no puedo (aunque últimamente estoy escribiendo un fic de Naruto y el otro día lo leí y pensé: "vaya, que melosito esta" , y respecto a Arnold :D la verdad yo si quería que el diera el primer paso, lo había puesto a sufrir mucho con Bruce, y seamos sincero si fuera por Helga….

Otro saludo a **Mari 3304** se que a todos nos habría gustado leer algo de acción pero realmente tengo problema con eso, pero espero dar un poquito en los caps que faltan y por su puesto en mi otro fic, por Bruce todos estamos preocupados por el, pero no te digo más porque si no Spoiler.

Finalmente otro saludo a **Sweet dreams fairy cullen**, gracias por tu comentario :D ahhhhh si, me he demorado, no tengo excusa pero aquí estoy, esta vez no me demoré tanto ¿no? (mirada nerviosa) *_*, por cierto espero que te guste este cap, en parte me inspiré en los arañazos de Bruce para hacerlo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Helga había tenido noticias de Bruce, aquel viernes era el baile, y aún no se atrevía a darle el calificativo de "novio" a Arnold, ya que su "novio verdadero" era en este momento el sujeto con más engañado del planeta, cosa que no la hacía sentir para nada orgullosa.

Helga descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Arnold

- ¿hola?- preguntó el rubio al otro lado del auricular.

- quiero ir al baile contigo cabeza de balón ¿qué podemos hacer sobre eso?

-jejeje si, que directa, yo también había pensado en eso, pero la verdad no me atrevía a pedírtelo, por lo menos hasta que llegara, tu sabes…- Helga sonrió y hundió su rostro en sus manos.

- sí, ese es un buen punto, pero, siempre quise que tú me llevaras al baile, ¿QUE HACEMOS ARNOLDO?- preguntó la rubia desesperada.

-vamos…-

-¿Qué?-

-vamos al baile juntos y punto final, tu quieres ir, yo quiero ir, y Bruce igual me va a matar cuando regrese, mejor que sea por una buena razón- Helga dejó caer su mandíbula estupefacta, ¿ desde cuándo Arnold era tan impulsivo?.

- ¿ te parece poco lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora Arnoldo? - dijo Helga tratando de sonar sexy.

- Helga… - comenzó el chico muy nervioso- entonces ¿ paso por ti este viernes a las siete?-

- perfecto-

-perfecto- dijo emocionado Arnold antes de colgar el teléfono.

* * *

- ¿Cuál se me ve mejor el azul claro o el amarillo?- preguntó Phoebe por milésima vez mientras se veía en el espejo de la tienda por departamentos del centro comercial. Helga, por su parte, se encontraba durmiendo sobre la alfombra rosa debajo de los vestidos de fiesta con el descuento del 50%.

-HELGA ¿ me estas escuchando?- volvió a preguntar la chica al oír que su amiga comenzaba a roncar.

- si,si,si,si… ¿Cuál escogiste? - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el piso muy desorientada.

- ¿ el amarillo o el azul claro?-

- ya te dije que el amarillo, siempre usas azules, y se te vería muy bien-

- Helga, ¿ ya escogiste un vestido?- pregunto al ver que su amiga no había hecho el más mínimo esfuerzo por encontrar nada. Sin embargo, para el disgusto de Phoebe la rubia cogió un vestido de la percha sin siquiera mirarlo.

- creo que este estará bien - dijo mientras lo jalaba sin ninguna delicadeza

-hay no Helga- Phoebe miró el vestido con cara de repugnancia- es lila claro, ese color te hace ver aún más pálida, además creo que es una réplica exacta del vestido de bodas de la princesa Diana, genial en 1983 pero la verdad ahora apesta, y literalmente, porque creo que lo han tenido guardado en las bodegas durante siglos, considerando como huele- Helga levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio.

- bien, bien, ya entendí, esta horrible, ¿ y qué tal este? Se ve muy bonito- preguntó la rubia señalando un vestido strapless rosado oscuro que se encontraba en un maniquí.

- eso es lindo, podría funcionar, además es de tu estilo- Phoebe buscó el vestido en la talla de Helga y vieron que le quedaba perfectamente, tenía un bonito fruncido en la parte delantera y el largo era justamente lo que la chica quería.

- no se tu Phebs pero esto se va conmigo, voy a poner a Arnold a cantar de felicidad cuando lo vea …- dijo Helga emocionada por primera vez en esa tarde.

- Helga…. Hablando de Arnold ¿de verdad piensan ir juntos? ¿Qué van a hacer con Bruce?- preguntó la chica nerviosa mientras se sentaba en el sofá del probador

- pues… los dos contamos con que no haya llegado para este viernes-

- eso no está bien- dijo Phoebe escandalizada.

- vamos Phoebe… tu sabes cuánto he querido esto, es tu sabes…

- no, no sé- la chica estaba furiosa y se cruzó de brazos

- hayyyy es como un sueño, ¿ya? ¿contenta?, lo dije, es ridículo, lo sé, pero tú sabes que yo soy ridícula en cuestiones amorosas- la expresión de Phoebe se suavizó, no podía negarle eso a su amiga.

- Helga, solo espero firmemente que no resulte como el último baile al que fueron juntos en la primaria-

La rubia rió con el solo recuerdo de aquella noche, fue un día de los inocentes, ella le estaba jugando una broma terriblemente cruel a Arnold y él pensó que lanzarla a la piscina de la escuela sería la mejor venganza, aunque para ser honesta se había divertido como nunca.

- claro, ese baile, no creo que termine así, yo solo quiero divertirme con Arnold, tu sabes, tomar algo, besuquearnos toda la noche, ese tipo de cosas-

-¿realmente no te importan las consecuencias, verdad Helga?- preguntó Phoebe entre impresionada y molesta por el cinismo de su amiga.

- claro que me importan, pero esta es una ocasión única en la vida, es nuestro baile de graduación, además ya hicimos lo más, ahora hagamos lo menos..- Helga sonó desesperada, se notaba que quería ir y su mejor amiga no fue capaz de discutir.

* * *

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la semana había trascurrido, ya era viernes, y los chicos de la preparatoria 118 se preparaban para el baile de graduación, para Helga era completamente increíble ver como en los pasillos no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera esa ridiculez.

- VOTEN POR MI PARA REINA DEL BAILE- decía Rhonda mientras entregaba unos panfleto de colores con su foto y la de su pareja. Helga sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro

- ¿ por quién vas votar Helga? - preguntó Arnold sonriente.

- no lo sé…. Creo que por Bruce y por mí, hemos sido la pareja que más ha durado en esta escuela- respondió la chica sarcásticamente.

-jajaja… eso fue cruel, pero espero que aún no te hayas arrepentido de ir conmigo, porque tengo la intención de pasar a las siete por ti-

- yo te lo dije Arnoldo, sin arrepentimientos, igual, vas a ser tu el que termine con un ojo morado eso es seguro- el chico cabeza de balón la miró preocupado- la última vez fue doloroso, el tiene la mano pesada…-

Helga sonrió y pasó el brazo sobre los hombros del chico- cabeza de balón no te preocupes la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores te protegeremos, y si no funciona puedes decir le lastimaste el puño golpeándolo con tu nariz - dijo la chica mientras le mostraba su puño.

A las 6:30 de ese mismo día Arnold se miró por última vez en el espejo en el recibidor de su casa, esa noche se iba a divertir no importaba lo que pasara después.

- Kinba… ¿ hacia dónde te diriges esta noche? Que elegante estas, debe ser que tu y Eleanor Roosvelt tienen una cita, se un caballero y pórtate bien-

Arnold salió de su casa muy sonriente mientras manejaba el Packard que su abuelo le había prestado, si hubiera sido por él habrían ido a pie al baile, pero no se vería nada bien así que decidió desempolvar su licencia de conducir. El chico se bajó del auto y se dispuso a tocar el timbre, sin embargo un ruido lo alertó.

- psss psss…. Arnoldo aquí- el rubio vio con horror que se trataba de Helga con un vestido largo, quien colgaba de la escalera para incendios.

- ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? Ayúdame idiota necesito bajar, me atoré por culpa de este estúpido vestido- dijo molesta

Arnold no pudo contener la risa, la situación era perfecta, simplemente perfecta- jajajaja, ¿Qué me darás si te ayudo a bajar? ¿Eh Helga?-

La chica levantó un puño en su dirección - te diré que te daré si no me ayudas a bajar, y eso es un puño-

- hayyyy no es para tanto, una vez me quede atrapado en un árbol con Harold y Eugine por ocho horas, créeme, eso si que fue difícil- Arnold se acercó unos pasos y vio a la perfección cual era el problema, la parte de atrás de su vestido se había atascado en una de las barras de la escalera - quédate quieta, ya sé cómo sacarte- Helga se agarró con más fuerza del escalón al que se sostenía.

-listo- dijo Arnold sonriente- baja todo está bien ahora-

- gracias caballero de brillante armadura, te juro que es la primera vez que me pasa y he trepado por los sitios más raros que te puedas imaginar y nunca me había enredado-

- ¿Cómo cuales?-

- en el tejado de tu casa, tu tubo de ventilación y otros-

- jajaja ¿es una broma verdad?, eso fue raro-

- jeje si… raro… jejeje- respondió Helga nerviosa

La chica agarro a Arnold y a toda velocidad lo llevó hasta su auto- entra rápido- dijo empujándolo - rápido, antes de que salga Olga y se dé cuenta de que no estoy en casa me va a matar, se supone que estoy castigada- Helga se montó en el asiento junto al conductor.

El rubio encendió el auto y este sonó como si se fuera a caer a pedazos en cualquier momento- HELGA, HELGA, TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS SALIR, NO PUEDES IR A ESE BAILE - gritó Olga en pijama desde la puerta de su casa.

- ARRANCA ESTA CAFETERA ARNOLDO- la rubia prendió el auto ella misma mientras que el chico a su lado trataba de reaccionar.

- eso fue loco- dijo seriamente Arnold mientras parqueaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

- bienvenido a la familia Pataky Arnoldo- los dos salieron del auto y entraron al salón tomados de la mano, de inmediato Helga sintió que todas las miradas de sus compañeros se centraban en ellos.

- no sé tú Arnoldo, pero yo quiero bailar muy pegaditos, no importa lo que estos perdedores quieran decir sobre nosotros- Arnold sonrió - a mí tampoco me importa-

- Helga Arnold- gritó Gerald mientras les señalaba una mesa - vengan, ya tenemos una mesa, creo que les gustará, desde aquí se ve todo-

- hey Geraldo… Phoebe, caray te ves preciosa- la asiática estaba usando su vestido color amarillo, y el cabello ligeramente rizado

- hay gracias, tu también te ves muy linda Helga- la rubia miró maliciosamente Arnold - ¿y tú qué crees cabeza de balón? ¿ luzco ssssssssssexy?- el chico se ruborizo, y Helga no pudo contener una sonrisa, había logrado incomodarlo

- c…claro Helga te ves bien hemmm…- Gerald, Phoebe y Helga estallaron en carcajadas - hombre… trata de no ser tan obvio- dijo Gerad mientras le daba una golpe en la espalda.

-bien Arnoldo es hora de pelar las baldosas de este lugar, a bailar- la chica tomó la mano de Arnold y lo condujo hasta la pista. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando el director Robinson y la señorita García anunciaron que era el momento de coronar al rey y la reina del baile.

Helga rodo los ojos- es obvio que Rhonda va a ganar-

- no lo sé Helga hay otros candidatos que tienen más posibilidades que ella- dijo Sid quien se encontraba atrás de ella. A la chica no le dio buena espina la sonrisa que tenía en su cara.

La rubia miró en dirección a la tarima en donde estaban todos los nominados - señores y señoras el rey del baile es el señor Ryan Court-

- y ahora el momento que todos estaban esperando la reina de la graduación es…- Rhonda dio un paso adelante.

-¿Eugine?- el director Robinson miro el sobre estupefacto, mientras que todos los estudiantes murmuraban confundidos. Arnold estaba obviamente incomodo y se volteó en dirección a Sid.

- esto fue obra de ustedes, yo lo sé, confiesen, si esta es su idea de una broma se nota que no tienen sentido del humor- dijo el muchacho muy furioso- ¿ cómo se atreven a humillar a alguien así?- sin embargo Arnold no pudo decir una palabra más porque todos vieron como Rhonda salía corriendo en dirección a Eugine y comenzaba a golpearlo con el ramo de flores que le habían dado como premio de consolación- TU ME QUITASTE EL PREMIO TE ODIO, TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTO HABÍA ESTADO PLANEANDO ESTE MOMENTO.

- HELGA TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO- grito Arnold mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la conducía al lugar de la pelea - CALMATE PRINCESA - gritó Helga mientras trataba de detener a la chica tomándola fuertemente por la cintura, sin embargo ella no parecía querer calmarse así que Helga optó por….

- HELGA ¿PORQUE LE PEGASTE UN PUÑO? ¿ TE VOLVISTE LOCA?- preguntó Arnold estresado.

- cabeza de balón, ella no se iba a calmar, yo tenía que hacer algo SI TENÍAS OTRA IDEA MEJOR DEBISTE HABERMELA DICHO-

Arnold se fue con Eugine quien se encontraba triste, confundido y humillado a la vez, quien quiera que hubiera hecho esa broma había sido muy cruel. En otra parte de la escuela Helga se encontraba con Rhonda en la enfermería , tratando de clamarla y detener la hemorragia de su nariz.

- lo siento princesa, no fue mi intención, es que no sabía que más hacer-

- no te preocupes Helga, fue mi culpa por haber dado semejante espectáculo, ohhh ahora que dirán de mi- Rhonda se quitó los ultimo rastros de sangre y volvió al salón. Definitivamente el cabeza de balón la estaba ablandando, en otra época no le hubiera importado, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un pañuelo de lagrimas, una buena samaritana, todo por culpa de ese tonto del que estaba ridículamente enamorada.

- al fin… Arnoldo, esto es tu culpa, por sentir tanta lástima por todos- Helga y Arnold habían podido reunirse tras casi media hora de estar consolando a sus compañeros, así que caminaron juntos hasta el gimnasio donde las parejas bailaban las última piezas de la noche.

- ¿quieres bailar conmigo Helga?- preguntó el chico mientras la conducía hasta la pista de baile- no te preocupes, no te voy a tirar a la piscina, honestamente ya he tenido suficiente locura por una noche- los dos rubios bailaron las últimas baladas, mientras que Helga sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a monologar sobre lo mucho que amaba al cabeza de balón.

Cuando finalmente no quedaban casi parejas en la pista Arnold la condujo hacia el estacionamiento- creo que ya es hora de irnos, tu hermana debe estar preocupada-

Sin embargo Helga solo podía enfocar su mirada hacia su derecha, su segundo sueño de la niñez ( después de besar a Arnold, por supuesto) estaba a punto de cumplirse - oye Cabeza de balón, mira eso ¿ ese no es el auto del director Wartz?- dijo al ver el destartalado Ford anglia café que estaba estacionado diagonal a ellos, al lado de los basureros.

- sí, el sigue siendo director de la primaria 118, creo que tienen una obra escolar esta noche o algo así, probablemente por eso está su auto en el estacionamiento- una sonrisa cruzó por el rostro de Helga.

La chica abrió su bolso y tomó un lápiz labial- Helga…¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Arnold asustado.

- no te preocupes, nadie nos verá- la rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección al auto del director.

- ¿Cómo que…? No Helga, no hagas eso- ella actuó como si no hubiera oído nada y se montó en el capo del carro.

- ¿estás loca? Bájate ya mismo de ahí- Arnold jaló la parte trasera de su vestido pero ella se soltó.

-¿sabes lo que ese cretino de Wartz me hizo soportar? El idiota le dijo a mis papás que yo era una psicópata en potencia, no tienes ni idea de todo lo que me regaño Bob por su culpa- la chica comenzó a escribir en el parabrisas del auto - además no te preocupes es solo lápiz labial, se limpia con agua y jabón nada más-

- Helga estás loca - de pronto, Arnold sintió un fuerte dolor en la mandíbula, alguien lo había golpeado.

- YA ME LAS DEBÍAS IDIOTA, AHORA SI QUE TE VOY A MATAR - Arnold abrió los ojos para ver que se trataba de Bruce, así que trató de responderle el golpe pero falló, oportunidad que este uso para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y aprisionarlo fuertemente contra el capo del Ford. Helga solo se mantuvo encogida sobre el auto junto al parabrisas.

-YA SABÍA YO QUE AQUÍ PASABA ALGO, PERO TIENEN EL DESCARO DE VENIR AL BAILE JUNTOS, MIENTRAS QUE YO ESTOY AFUERA LIDIANDO CON MI FAMILIA …. TE VOY A TUMBAR TODOS LOS DIENTES- dijo levantando su puño en dirección a Arnold.

-NO BRUCE , NO….- sin embargo Helga no pudo terminar la frase porque una luz amarilla muy fuerte los cegó a los tres.

- manos arriba vándalos, quédense donde están - dijo un corpulento policía negro que les apuntaba con su arma, quien iba acompañado por otro que se veía flaco y pequeño. Los tres chicos levantaron los brazos lentamente.

Bruce trató de dar unos pasos alejándose de Arnold - quieto ahí, no te quieras pasar de listo reinita- el chico permaneció con las manos arriba - no oficial, ¿ cómo cree?, yo no tenía la intención…. AHORA, CORRAN- gritó mientras lanzaba una de las tapas de los basureros con todas sus fuerzas, el estruendo fue terrible y los dos oficiales se lanzaron al piso y cubrieron su cabeza con las manos.

Helga no supo bien como logró saltar del auto, quitarse los zapatos y salir corriendo tan rápidamente, solo lo hizo. Los tres chicos se echaron escaparon a toda velocidad por las calles del viejo vecindario- ¿ a dónde vamos?- pregunto Arnold.

- ¿ES QUE YO TENGO QUE PENSAR EN TODO? YA NOS SAQUE DE ESE LIO AHORA IMBECIL, TU PIENSA EN ALGO CON ESA CBEZOTA- gritó Bruce.

- vamos a mi casa, es la que está más cerca- respondió Arnold, los tres corrieron calle abajo por una cuadra más.

- creo que los perdimos- dijo Bruce.

- jajajaja- Helga no pudo contenerse.

- ¿ de qué te ríes?- preguntó Arnold.

- de todo esto, es demasiada locura, ¿ por qué a ti te pasan cosas tan raras?-

- ¿A MI?, SIEMPRE ME PASAN COSAS EXTRAÑAS CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO HELGA-

-oye, oye, no uses ese tono conmigo, yo no fui la que cuando tenía 9 años se perdió en el centro como una fruta-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Bruce sorprendido.

- sí, él y su estúpido amigo Geraldo no querían llegar a una obra musical sobre los grupos alimenticios, Arnold era la fresa-

- no es cierto… yo era la banana-

- que raros - dijo Bruce antes de que el sonido de una sirena los alertara- por aquí – Arnold señaló la escalera de incendios al costado de su casa. Helga subió primero, luego lo siguió Bruce y finalmente el cabeza de balón.

- wwaaaauu que vista – Bruce miró en dirección al vestido de la chica, lo que provocó que la rubia lo golpeara en la cara con el pie. La patrulla de policía paró cerca de donde estaban escondidos, sin embargo, la noche estaba tan oscura que no los vieron en la escalera.

- déjalo así Fred- dijo el oficial de color- solo eran chicos que salían del baile, seguro estaban ebrios y querían hacerle una broma al director, es una tontería-

-tienes razón Ernie, mejor vamos a buscar criminales de verdad- los tres suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron la patrulla partir, y continuaron camino al techo de la casa de Arnold.

- qué locura…- dijo Bruce exhausto- ¿saben qué? yo me voy a mi casa, no quiero tener que ver nunca más con ustedes- a Helga se le rompió el corazón, nunca se había sentido tan miserable por haber tratado mal a alguien.

- Bruce yo…-

- olvídalo Helga, me largo de aquí, solo quiero ir a casa a descansar, acabé de llegar a la ciudad y me pase por el baile para saber cómo estabas y me encontré con esto, la verdad ya he tenido mucho por una noche, de veras, no quiero que me vuelvan a hablar, yo ya sabía cómo terminaría todo, así que déjenme en paz- Helga hubiera querido detenerlo pero Arnold puso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

- déjalo Helga, creo que ya hicimos lo suficiente, tiene toda la razón de estar molesto- la rubia confrontó a Arnold.

- no quería que todo terminara así, no quería herirlo-

- pero lo hicimos, supongo que eso es lo que nos ganamos por ponernos a jugar con las personas de esa manera-

- siento haberte arruinado el baile, esta noche fue un desastre tras otro- Helga bajó la mirada.

- jaajaja, no es cierto, yo me divertí mucho, excepto la parte en que Bruce me golpeo, cuando estoy contigo me pasan cosas … inusuales, de verdad, mi vida es menos aburrida-

- gracias Arnoldo, lo mismo digo- Arnold se aceró y la besó, por un momento ella sintió que deslizaba la mano por la parte de su espalda que estaba descubierta.

- no Arnold, ahora no, después de haber visto la cara de Bruce- Helga se alejo de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenaas noches cabeza de balón, nos vemos-

* * *

bien señores y señoras ese fue el cap 16 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente me sacó canas, lo tuve que comenzar a hacer como 3 veces y una vez cuando ya lo tenía casi acabado mi compu se reinicio automáticamente y se borro la mitad de lo que había escrito. Como verán ya nos estamos acercando al final de este fic, por lo que comencé otro nuevo, aunque para ser honesta me está quedando un poco difícil porque en un ataque de locura comencé otro, entonces estoy con tres, si, ya sé lo que piensan "yo puedo con cinco al mismo tiempo" (fics, no sean malpensados) pero yo no, soy muy lenta, y por eso decidí ir en orden, y acabar primero este, y seguir con "de la forma difícil" en la próxima entrega que aspiro será en una o dos semanas. Bye


	17. al final

Hey Arnold no me pertenece

* * *

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

HOLA A TODOS EN ESTE CAP FINAL. En primera un saludo a **Isabel20** y **Dntelighieri**, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo, espero que disfruten el final; otro saludo para **Sweetdream'S fairy Cullen** ¿Por qué sospechosa? Espero realmente que te guste el final creo que lo hice lo más feliz que pude considerando la situación, pero a mí me gusto, realmente espero que compartas mi opinión; otro saludo a **mari3304** igualmente espero que te guste el final que le di a Bruce, y respecto a Arnold, es cierto es demasiado impulsivo en este fic, pero creo que así tenía que serlo porque si no se lanzaba un poquito más definitivamente lo único que iba a hacer era perder a Helga.

Otro saludo a** Anillus**… tu sí que me hiciste pensar con ese comentario, al principio pensé _: "hay noooo que exagerada"_ (dios… no debería decir esto aquí donde todos los puedan leer pero lo voy a hacer), el día después de que tú me mandaras el review descubrí un fic de una de mis autoras favoritas de otra sección, y comenzaba exactamente de la manera que tú dices, y pensé: _ohhhh por dios eso es estúpido_. No sé que le pasó a esa autora, tiene muy buenas historias y de pronto se le fue la mano, lo peor era la ortografía, a todos se nos va de vez en cuando un errorcito pero :Haigan, Asia, tubieron tres o cuatro veces en un mismo cap fue demasiado. Lo peor es que la historia continuaba con el protagonista creyendo que se estaba enamorando de la muchacha porque tenía un "sueño" con ella. Finalmente, después de 12 caps sin sentido me di cuenta de que Anillus tenía razón (aahhhh por cierto ruego actualización de tu fic).

Otro saludo para **Sams Brok**, (veo que cambiaste el nombre) el 16 no era el último capítulo, este sí lo es, y espero que lo disfrutes como disfrutaste el anterior, y todos, veo que te llegó al corazoncito la escena de Arnold y Helga, y yo que pensé que la había hecho súper suave JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… por cierto, realmente trate de darle un buen final a Bruce y no me queda más que agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me has dado, debo reconocer que siempre me sacabas una sonrisa cuando veía tus comentarios.

* * *

Helga se levanto aquella mañana y comenzó su rutina diaria sin siquiera pensar mucho en lo que hacía. Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde la fatídica noche del baile, sin embargo, no importaba cuantos rumores corrieran en torno a Arnold y a ella, no importaba cuan mal los mirase Bruce cada vez que se encontraban por los pasillos, ya no querían estar separados, les había tardado demasiado romper con las barreras autoimpuestas que les impedían estar juntos, ya habían herido a demasiada gente en este tonto y enfermizo juego peligroso que habían comenzado casi nueve años atrás.

La chica tomó su mochila, ató sus tennis y se preparó para enfrentar el día- adiós Miriam, nos vemos esta tarde- grito desde la entrada mientras veía a su mamá hacer yoga en el salón.

-adiós querida- la rubia se sorprendió mucho, ella había comenzado a responderle desde hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Desde lejos se notaba que su mamá tenía la firme intención de cambiar su antigua forma de ser, no iba a mentir, eso la hacía infinitamente feliz, sin mencionar que pronto se iría a la universidad, así que tenía que estar segura de que ella estaría bien en su ausencia.

Minutos después el bus se detuvo en frente de la chica, y sin dudarlo subió y caminó directamente hacía Arnold- buenos días cabeza de balón - dijo dándole un beso en los labios, sin embargo la escena se interrumpió cuando el bus se detuvo de nuevo, por su puesto se trataba de Bruce.

Helga aun se sentía mal por todo lo que le había hecho pasar al chico, después de todo, el nunca había sido malo con ella ni nada por el estilo, es más, era la primera persona que auténticamente se había atrevido a tomar un riesgo con ella pero la rubia tan solo le había dado una patada en la cara, como a otra simple pieza en el juego de Arnold y Helga, sentía que de alguna manera tenía que compensarle pero aún no sabía la forma de hacerlo.

Aquel día las clases trascurrieron sin mayores eventualidades, un aire extraño rodeaba el ambiente de su curso, era una especie de sentimiento de melancolía mezclado con emoción, ya que se acercaba cada vez más la fecha de terminación de clases, y por lo tanto, la graduación. Ya se podía sentir en el ambiente la llegada del verano, aquel calor sofocante que caracterizaba a Hillwood durante esas fechas imponía su presencia.

De pronto, mientras que Helga atravesaba el patio dispuesta a tomar el autobús fue alcanzada justo por la persona con la que quería hablar.

- heyy… tu rubia- dijo Bruce a sus espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos - quería hablar contigo.

Helga sonrió de lado- la verdad es que yo también quería hablar contigo-

- ¿sí?- preguntó sarcástico- solo para que te quede claro, me canse de ser considerado la victima aquí -

- lo siento-

- eso ya lo dijiste, y no quiero volver a escucharlo, ¿Por qué no vamos esta noche a tomarnos unas cervezas al club?-

Helga se paró en seco, eso no sonaba como una buena idea, todo lo contrario, de seguro a Arnold le explotaría la cabeza de balón si se enteraba- heee no lo sé, la verdad es que estoy castigada, y tu sabes cómo es Olga -

-hay sí, castigada, como no- volvió a decir sarcásticamente- olvídalo, no es que te quiera poner la mano encima, créeme que de eso nada, ya se me quitaron las ganas hace tiempo-

Helga frunció el seño molesta- de veras no te golpeo porque sé que has de estar furioso, pero si me hablas en ese tono nuevamente te juro que te parto la cara ¿entendido Bruce?.

- si claro…- respondió indiferente- como sea ¿vamos al club o no? –

- OK, pero ni una palabra a nadie-

- bien… nos vemos a las ocho-

Definitivamente no se sentía cómoda diciendo mentiras, ese no era su estilo, pero que hacer , no podía defraudar a Bruce, pero tampoco podía engañar a su cabeza de balón. Con este pensamiento en mente la chica subió rápidamente el bus escolar y caminó hasta el asiento que siempre ocupaba con Arnold.

- Arnoldo quedé de encontrarme esta noche con Bruce en club a las ocho de la noche, me dijo que tenía algo de qué hablar conmigo- mierda…. ¿eso había salido de su boca?, Helga no lo podía creer, fue un acto reflejo, y escasamente podía mirarlo a los atónitos ojos.

- ¿disculpa?- preguntó el sorprendido

- lo que oíste- respondió rápidamente Helga.

- no creo que sea buena idea ¿por qué no le dijiste que estabas castigada?

- porque tu yo sabemos a la perfección que Bruce me conoce lo suficiente para saber que eso me importa un bledo-

Arnold levanto los hombros resignado- buen punto, pues bien si no hay nada más que hacer…-

Helga sonrió - _ohhhh Arnold siempre tan comprensivo_ - pensó su yo loca interior que siempre luchaba por salir cuando se encontraba con el rubio.

-pero… cambiando de tema, creo que … este…. ¿piensas vivir en Seattle?- preguntó de repente, se notaba que esto lo había atormentando desde hace mucho tiempo.

- pues para ser honesta Arnold yo había pensado mudarme, si bien no propiamente a Seattle , si pensaba buscar un sitio un poco más cerca del campus-

- ¿y qué tal "Lakewood"?, es un pueblo bastante central nos quedaría bien a los dos-

Helga abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora estaba segura, el realmente había pensado muy bien las cosas.

- no lo había pensado-

- Helga yo… este… yo …- la rubia sudo frio una parte de ella sabía lo que le iba a preguntar. Arnold cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente y tomó una bocanada de aire- Hel-ga realmente quiero que los dos nos vayamos a vivir juntos a Lakewood-

Helga pasó duró- ¿estás seguro?-

- sí que lo estoy- la chica abrió de nuevo su boca para decir algo pero él no la dejó continuar- se que puede parecer apresurado, una locura, pero creo que podría funcionar, además ya pensé en todo, si las cosas no funcionan creo que podríamos volver a los dormitorios de nuestras respectivas universidades, no quiero que me contestes ahora, no es necesario, pero sé que a pesar de todo nos las arreglaríamos muy bien-

El bus se detuvo en la parada de la chica, y ella aún no lograba articular palabra -nos vemos mañana Helga- dijo Arnold, después la beso en los labios y se fue tambaleándose de una forma casi inexplicable a su casa. ¿realmente esto le estaba pasando a ella?, su amor por el cabeza de balón finalmente se estaba convirtiendo en algo real, en vez de enfermizo y platónico, parecía un sueño, pero uno que iba demasiado rápido.

Helga pasó su tarde haciendo tarea y cuando llegó la hora se escapó por la escalera de incendios de su casa, era mucho más fácil cuando era una niña de 9 años considerablemente más pequeña. Una vez en el pavimento corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, no podía darse el lujo de que la descubrieran nuevamente evadiendo el castigo.

Rápidamente llegó al club, como era jueves se encontraba relativamente desocupado, sin embargo no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que viera a Bruce sentado en la barra mirando a la tarima al grupo que tocaba aquella noche.

- hola Bruce - dijo la mientras se sentaba a su lado

- hey… te estaba esperando ¿ qué piensas de estos perdedores? Llevan casi un año tocando en este club desde que llegue a la ciudad y aún siguen sonando como algo que un perro mastico y escupió-

- gracias por ser tan grafico Bruce dijo la chica sarcásticamente.

- no hay de que-

Bruce se giró en su asiento y la miró a los ojos - ¿entonces como estamos Helga?

- no sé, supongo que eso me lo tienes que decir tú, ¿aún me odias?

- tú sabes que no - Bruce tomó un sorbo de su bebida- pero me siento… bueno, en realidad me siento bastante mal, tu sabes, como el protagonista de un libro que al final queda solo y algo triste-

La rubia se mordió el labio avergonzada- quisiera decirte algo mejor, pero tu sabes que no puedo decirte otra cosa aparte de "lo lamento"-

- lo sé, pero… al principio no quería volver a saber nada más de ti Helga, realmente te odie las últimas semanas- dijo en tono serio- pero creo… mira…. yo siempre me la he pasado de un lugar a otro, jamás me había quedado en un sitio el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien me lastimara, o se encariñara conmigo, y…-

-¿y? - preguntó Helga curiosa.

- realmente creo que a pesar de todo fuimos amigos ¿verdad?, yo estuve para ti, y tu estuviste para mí- Helga sonrió algo enternecida, cosa que no le pasaba muy seguido.

- yo no quiero perder eso. En parte me he culpado todas estas semanas- dijo casi riendo.

-¿Por qué?-

- porque sabía que tu y yo no podíamos ser, o por favor, se notaba a kilómetros que el idiota y tu tenían algo, y no sé, en parte me sentí como la polilla que va directo hacia la luz aunque sabe que se puede quemar-

Helga abrió a boca para decir algo pero él la interrumpió- espera, no quiero que me digas otra vez que lo sientes, eso ya lo he escuchado, solo quiero que me prometas que nos mantendremos en contacto , que vendrás a despedirte Y , SOBRE TODO, que no llevarás al cabeza de huevo, si bien, a ti te soporto a él no lo quiero ver ni en pintura, mi paciencia no llega hasta tales extremos-

- jejeje… no me extraña, pero ¿a dónde te vas?-

- bueno… aquí llega la hora de mi confesión, la verdad es que así no me hubieras engañado taaaaaaan miserablemente como lo hiciste, yo eventualmente iba a tener que cortar lo nuestro-

Helga levantó una ceja - ¿se puede saber por qué? –

-porque fui aceptado en la Estatal de Nevada, puedes felicitarme –

- te felicito, estoy segura de que serás un excelente empleado de casino- dijo sarcásticamente.

- ja, ja, que chiste tan malo, pero para que te enteres tengo grandes planes para mi persona-

La rubia sonrió como nunca- estoy segura de que podrás cumplirlos Bruce, en realidad eres alguien maravilloso-

El chico le dedico una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros- gracias, supongo -

Los dos se quedaron en el club por un rato más. Pero cuando llegaron las diez de la noche la chica supo que no podía seguir tentando su suerte ni un minuto más y decidió marcharse.

- creo que ya es hora de irme Bruce-

- bien…- dijo estirando su mano - ¿amigos?

-amigos…- respondió ella dándole la suya.

Helga salió al frio de la calle, y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo, así evitaría a los asaltantes. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver una figura conocida al final de la calle.

- ¿Arnoldo?- preguntó sorprendida.

- heeee… Hola- respondió este nervioso.

- por favor dime que no me has estado siguiendo por dos horas-

-mmnnnn…. "no te he estado siguiendo por dos horas"- repitió como si se hubiera aprendido algún tipo de lección.

- oooohhhh por favor, eso suena como algo que YO haría pero tu Arnold…- dijo casi riéndose ante la sola idea.

Arnold la miró extrañado- ¿tú me has seguido durante alguna de mis citas?-

-n…no, c…claro que no, como se te ocurre que yo te iba seguir a ti cabeza de balón, como si no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer melenudo- respondió de la manera agresiva que siempre usaba cuando quería parecer ruda.

Arnold sonrió de oreja a oreja- supongo que eso significa que sí, hayyyyyy Helga como si no te conociera…- suspiró el chico risueñamente.

La rubia lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa- escúchame, pueda que seas mi novio y que probablemente te ame con una locura casi enfermiza pero si te vuelves a burlar de mi ….- dijo levantando su puño- te juro que te la verás con la vieja Betsi y los 5 vengadores.

Arnold sonrió descaradamente, y la besó - puede que yo también te ame Helga-

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa en su cara- Arnoldo…- empezó la rubia metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos- creo que… estuve pensando lo que m…me dijiste esta tarde, y creo que es algo apresurado, loco e impulsivo algo que definitivamente tu no harías –

El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella no se lo permitió - pero…. Creo que yo no soy la persona más racional del mundo y si los dos ponemos de nuestra parte puede funcionar, Arnold, realmente quiero ir a vivir contigo a Lakewood –

El chico sonrió ampliamente y tomó una bocanada de aire- Helga me haces infinitamente feliz… yo realmente no creo que sea nada apresurado, nos conocemos desde siempre y… creo que podemos funcionar, solo debemos darnos una oportunidad- dijo emocionado.

- crimeny, solo espero que no termine como aquel proyecto de la bioesfera ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?-

- sí, nos pusimos a pelear y casi nos matamos el uno al otro, luego rompimos el tubo del agua y por poco nos ahogamos - respondió Arnold con el ceño fruncido.

- pero… aprendimos que las hormigas pueden cooperar- el rubio no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas.

- jajajaja…. Si las hormigas pueden cooperar ¿ porque nosotros no?- Helga solo sonrió en respuesta, algo le decía que las cosas saldrían muy bien.

Rápidamente trascurrieron las pocas semanas que les quedaban antes de la graduación; aquella mañana el día estaba soleado y todo pasó tan frenéticamente que casi parecía irreal . Los padres orgullosos, los chicos sonrientes, los fotógrafos apurados de un lado a otro tratando de captar cada momento para que las familias les pagarán por las fotos .

Aquella noche se llevó a cabo una fiesta en la casa de Rhonda, quien como siempre, se había ofrecido a organizarla, por su puesto toda su generación fue, incluyendo a Arnold y Helga. La rubia se divirtió mucho aquella noche, bebió, bailo, besuqueo a su novio descaradamente, pero sobre todo, siguió bebiendo mucho.

A la mañana siguiente Helga no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, sin embargo el sonido del teléfono en el pasillo no la dejaba en paz.

-Helga, es para ti - dijo Olga.

La chica se levantó pesadamente soltando unas cuantas palabrotas en el camino, sentía que la cabeza se le iba a estallar en cualquier momento, la garganta seca y el estomago le ardía.

- hola Helga…- dijo la voz de Bruce al otro lado del auricular. La rubia se quedó como petrificada, pensaba que el chico se había olvidado de ella, pues no le había dirigido una sola palabra desde su encuentro en el club, ni siquiera en la graduación y en la fiesta después de está.

- hola- respondió sin saber que más decir.

- ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?- preguntó algo melancólico.

- sí, prometí que te iba a despedir el día que te fueras –

- pueees … hoy es el día, y estoy en la estación de buses-

Helga se agarró la cabeza sorprendida- ¿qué?, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-

- me voy en una hora –

- estaré allá espérame- Helga colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, incluso tomó un taxi, aún sabiendo que le costaría una fortuna, pero una parte de ella le decía que ahí era donde debía estar, debía despedirse de él.

Casi de improviso una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer, la rubia miró el agua a través de los cristales del vehículo, realmente necesitaba ver a Bruce por última vez, de alguna extraña manera él le había dado esperanza cuando más lo necesitaba, le había mostrado que alguien realmente la podía querer, y de cierta manera, eso era lo que le había dado las fuerzas suficientes para ver a Arnold a la cara y decirle que lo amaba. Definitivamente, le debía demasiado.

Por fin llegó a la estación de buses, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error, ni siquiera le había preguntado al chico en que módulo estaba, ¿cómo podría encontrarlo ahora?.

-Helga… realmente llegaste, no pensé que lo lograrías- dijo Bruce algo sorprendido.

La rubia lo miró y sonrió levemente. Los siguientes 20 minutos pasaron el tiempo sentados en las bancas de la terminal donde periódicamente miraban los televisores que mostraban una grabación de las noticias locales del día anterior.

- creo que ya es hora de irme - dijo Bruce de repente rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se habían sumergido.

- sí, es lo mejor, podrías perder el boleto-

Bruce tomo una bocanada de aire- ¿estaremos en contacto verdad?-

-si-

- es terrible que admita esto, pero tú y Phoebe fueron unos de los pocos amigos que he tenido, realmente no me adapto muy bien a donde voy-

- algún día lo harás, yo también espero hacerlo, tú sabes, tener un hogar propio y todo eso así suene cursi-

- no suena cursi, creo que es un sueño y si es lo que tú quieres es perfecto- murmuro sonriente, después se acercó a Helga y le dio una gran abrazo- adiós Pataky, a pesar de todo debo reconocer que fue un placer conocerte –

- también fue un placer conocerte- dijo la chica correspondiendo el abrazó.

Bruce se alejó y ella pudo ver como se montaba en el bus indicado, Helga se despidió suavemente con la mano. En ese momento pensó que toda una etapa de su vida se iba con él, la escuela, los secretos que compartía con Phoebe, Rhonda Wellington con sus fiestas, Harold con sus malas maneras, Sid y stinky, todos, incluso su amor platónico por Arnold ahora se convertía en algo mucho más real.

Casi tres semanas después la chica comenzó a alistar todo para mudarse a su nuevo hogar. Arnold había sido muy inteligente al encontrar un departamento pequeño en medio del pueblo universitario que estaba a tan solo dos horas del centro de Hillwood. Nunca había estado tan asustada y emocionada a la vez.

Helga miró a su alrededor, su equipaje estaba listo, tan solo faltaban una que otra chuchería, pero por un breve momento no pudo dejar de sentir nostalgia por esa pequeña habitación rosa, para ser honesta nunca había sido muy feliz en esa casa, su existencia allí se había limitado a tratar de sobrevivir en una familia con demasiadas carencias afectivas mientras llenaba sus vacios con la presencia casi platónica de Arnold.

No obstante, pasó su mirada una y otra vez por el viejo papel tapiz rosa de la habitación, se sentía eufórica de dejar todo aquello que conocía para emprender una nueva vida llena de expectativas. De pronto, se sintió abrumada por este pensamiento y se dejó caer pesadamente encima de la cama, algo llamó su atención en el suelo, se trataba del libro de "desayuno en tiffany's" lentamente ojeo la parte final en la que el narrador de la historia encontraba al gato de Holly , la protagonista, y anunciaba que por fin la pobre criatura había encontrado un hogar: " _me pregunté cual era su nombre, porque de seguro ahora ya lo tenía, seguro que había llegado a un sitio que podía considerar su casa. Y, sea lo que sea, tanto si se trata de una choza africana como de cualquier otra cosa , confió en que Holly también la haya encontrado_."

Helga bajo el libro y lo pegó contra su pecho enternecida, ella se iba a encontrar de frente con una nueva vida, y no tenía palabras para expresar lo emocionada y feliz que se encontraba de hacerlo en compañía de alguien que la quería como lo hacía Arnold, ahora sabía que ella también encontraría un sitio que pudiera llamar su casa, y en una parte muy adentro de su corazón sabía que algún día Bruce también tendría la misma suerte.

* * *

QUE ALEGRÍA CAP FINAL...

Bien gente no pensé que pasara pero pasó, acabé este fic espero que les haya gustado el final, en realidad me encantan los finales felices, honestamente no creo poder hacer un final de otra manera aunque este me quedó un poco melancólico.

Espero que les haya gustado, que me dejen sus comentarios por si les gustó o si lo odiaron, y que me sigan leyendo en "de la forma difícil" ya casi tengo el próximo capítulo.

Adiós….


End file.
